<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Path Forward by eoinioe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861355">The Path Forward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoinioe/pseuds/eoinioe'>eoinioe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoinioe/pseuds/eoinioe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first chapter of a post-canon idea I have been sitting on since watching Season 5 back in May.  The overall story is a general extension of where things left off in Season 5 as well as touching on some world expansion ideas.</p><p>This particular story takes place in Bright Moon and centres around Catra, her past, and things that Adora has been dealing with since defeating Horde Prime.</p><p>__</p><p>Catra wakes in a pant and sweat from a, now, all too familiar dream.  She scans the room to orient herself, forcing her brain to accept that she is no longer in danger. In doing so she realises that she is alone in the large bed that she generally shares with Adora and Melog.</p><p>This loneliness sends a cold shiver through her core; instantly awakening feelings of vulnerability she had quieted since she was welcomed to Bright Moon. It was the first time since staying in Bright Moon that she had woken up to an empty bed, and the emptiness briefly reminded her of the first night she slept alone after Adora left the Horde.  Again, she forces her brain to accept that those feelings, and that memory, are of no more significance to her.  They are just wounds that have scarred and hardened within her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Searching for the Bilabriar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edit: as a Black trans enby fan of the show, I’m hurt by what happened with Noelle and the crew tonight.  I’m putting my engagement with the show and the fandom on hold for right now. That doesn’t mean that this fic will be abandoned but I hope that the crew and Noelle come together to make a collective effort in repairing and healing the harm they caused.</p><p>I also wanted to add that this is my first fic.  Any comments/advice on how I can improve would be super helpful!  Thanks for reading!</p><p> </p><p>(and to the person who asked what I was doing. Haha, who knows lmao I just have a lot of shera thoughts and a lot to words.  I really do try to be concise)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra wakes in a pant and sweat from a, now, all too familiar dream.  She scans the room to orient herself, forcing her brain to accept that she is no longer in danger. In doing so she realises that she is alone in the large bed that she generally shares with Adora and Melog.  </p><p>This loneliness sends a cold shiver through her core; instantly awakening feelings of vulnerability she had quieted since she was welcomed to Bright Moon. It was the first time since staying in Bright Moon that she had woken up to an empty bed, and the emptiness briefly reminded her of the first night she slept alone after Adora left the Horde.  Again, she forces her brain to accept that those feelings, and that memory, are of no more significance to her.  They are just wounds that have scarred and hardened within her.</p><p>She goes about her morning routine slowly, half expecting and half hoping that Adora would come through the doors with food and a cheerful expression to pull Catra further out of her vulnerable state.  But after several impossibly long minutes pass, Catra resides to searching for Adora herself.</p><p>She anxiously pokes her head from the door looking in both directions of the corridor, looking for clues to where Adora could have gone.  Although she had been pardoned by nearly everyone in Bright Moon and celebrated by the Princesses for helping them defeat Horde Prime, she was still wary about her place in Bright Moon.  </p><p>This would be the first time in the past week or so since Horde Prime was defeated, that she would be venturing through the castle of her own volition. Hesitant and full of anxiety, she pries herself from the door and begins to walk towards Glimmer’s room.  </p><p>As she walks, she lets her claws glide along the Bright Moon walls; gentle enough not to leave a scratch, but just enough that the subtle resistance and fiction of the motion sends a calming sensation through her.  Nearing Glimmer’s room, she hears the familiar voices she has come to adore.</p><p>“Adora, do we have to do this now?” Bow asks as Catra, appearing to be calm and casual, enters the room.  </p><p>In the room, Glimmer and Bow were still wrapped in their blankets in bed looking at Adora with worry.  Adora, on the other hand, was sitting on the edge of the bed, in her pyjamas.  There was something off about Adora’s appearance that Catra noted upon entering.  It was clear Adora had not gotten enough sleep, and she generally wouldn’t leave her room before changing and getting ready for the day.  Catra made a mental note of it but decided that addressing her concerns was not going to be helpful now.</p><p>As Catra entered, the three friends turn their attention towards her and momentarily stop their conversation.  “Is this a Best Friend Squad meeting without me?” she asks in a playful tone, but there was a glint of nervousness in her eyes that contradicted it.  </p><p>“Hey, good morning, Catra,” Adora says warmly through a wide smile. “No, it’s not a meeting.  I kind of barged in on Glimmer and Bow to ask them a question.” She says, trying to reassure Catra that she is not, and would never be, excluded.  </p><p>“And I’m trying to tell Adora to relax and calm down for once in her life!” Bow yells, in a loving but exasperated fashion. </p><p>“Calm down?” Adora scoffs.  “I have calmed down! We’ve been calmed down for months! B-b-but Bow, you know, there’s still people and planets out there that need our help.  We can't just stay doing nothing forever.” She says gesturing wildly with each word.</p><p>Bow sighs, “Adora, I love you, and I’m not saying we do nothing forever, but it hasn't even been a month.  It has been a few weeks.  Actually, it hasn't even been two FULL weeks, since the planet was nearly destroyed and you were fractions of a second from dying.  It’s okay to take a break.  Breaks have been warranted.  Best Friend Squad, all in favour of taking a break say aye.” Bow shoots his arm up in a fast, stiff manner.  </p><p>Glimmer, who had been falling in and out of sleep until this moment quickly raises her hand and says, “aye” without fully understanding what is going on.  Catra, leaning against the door frame watching the scene in amusement, raises her hand and starts to say “aye.”  Upon doing so, Adora shoots Catra a glare from the bed. </p><p>“I-I think we should do... wait, what is it exactly that you want to do, Adora,” Catra asks, lowering her hand. </p><p>“I want to talk to Madame Razz.  I think she might know something that could help us. I wanted to bring Bow along because maybe he could ask her what she knows about other planets and maybe we can enhance his little techy thing to finally get in touch with the Star Siblings.” Adora’s eyes focus on the floor as she spoke as if she were completely lost in her thoughts.</p><p>Catra scoffs at Adora.  “What do you need Bow for? You should have just asked me,” she jeers, pointing her thumb to her chest.  “I may not be on his level of geek, but I know a thing or two about getting the information I want.” She raises the corners of her mouth into a half-grin, but when she looks up at the rest of the group, she notices that they all have hardened expressions and furrowed brows. </p><p>“Okay, yeah, I know; I didn't go about that in the best of ways in the past, but, seriously Adora, I think I can help you,” Catra says looking solely at Adora. “Let- Let me try to help you,” Catra says nervously, breaking eye contact as she begins to feel flushed. Adora rises from the bed, smiling, and makes her way towards Catra.  </p><p>She closes down the distance between them swiftly, almost as if she were gliding across the floor.  “Really? You’ll come with me?” Adora asks. </p><p>“Anywhere,” Catra responds in a hushed voice as the blood begins to show clearly under the gentle fluff of her cheeks.  Adora closes her eyes and cautiously brings Catra into an embrace, taking the time to make sure that Catra is okay with it. Adora savours the warmth of the moment for a second, thinking about how far they have come in such a short amount of time.  </p><p>Then she quickly breaks from the embrace, with a huge grin on her face. “Okay great! Let’s go.” Adora half shouts rushing out the door with one hand that still holds tightly onto Catra.  </p><p>“Woah wait, now? Like right now?” Catra asks as she is tugged out of the room.  </p><p>“Yep come on! I'll get ready fast!” Adora says as she begins to pick up speed towards their room.</p><p>Bow and Glimmer, a bit shocked, exchange glances between each other and the space that held Catra and Adora’s embrace.  Glimmer finally resides to let go of piecing together the pieces of the conversation she missed while sleeping, and lifts Bow's arm to wrap it around her. She then moulds herself against Bow, holding onto him tight and shutting her eyes once more.</p><p>_____</p><p>Adora walks a few paces ahead of Catra as they make their way through the Whispering Woods.  Adora had fallen quiet for the past 15 minutes as they walked, and Catra grew increasingly frustrated as they appeared to go in circles.  </p><p>“Are you sure we are headed in the right direction? I feel like we've walked past this three times,” Catra asks trying to hide the palpable anxiety and frustration that was rising. </p><p>“I know it’s somewhere around here.  Just a bit further.” Adora responds shortly, focused on trying to find the right clues to aid her navigation. </p><p>Catra pauses to look at Adora; she seems less composed than the Adora she was used to in the Horde – even less composed than the Adora who saved her and saved the planet.  “Adora, umm,” Catra starts, unsure of how to say exactly what she was thinking.  The quiet sincerity in Catra’s voice cut through to Adora and she was able to pry her focus away from the woods. </p><p>“Hmm?” Adora sounds looking back at Catra through tired eyes. </p><p>Catra pauses before answering.  She felt so outside of her comfort zone, so outside of her realm in trying to say the words she wanted to say, that she wasn’t sure how they would sound, but she attempts.</p><p>“Adora, I- Look. I have no problem helping you,” Catra starts.  “And I know you feel like you have to do something about what’s happening in the universe.  And, well, trust me I know how heavy guilt weighs on you, probably more than you can imagine but, I think when this is over, I mean after we get the info from Madame Razz, I think we should talk. These past few days you've been–” </p><p>“Not you too, Catra.”  “Don't tell me I’m wrong for wanting to help people,” Adora interrupts. </p><p>“What? No!”  “That wasn't what I was going to say- that’s- that’s not what I mean, or what any of us mean at all,” Catra says in frustration. “Look. I get it now, okay.  I’m not going to act immature anymore.  I’m not going to act like before.” Catra takes a moment to gather her thoughts and words.  “I understand who you are better now and I lo- I admire the person you are striving to be,” Catra says as she takes Adora's hands in hers. “But I think Bow is onto something okay? We just nearly escaped losing everything.  I’ve finally gotten right where I want to be and for the first time I’m-  I mean, I guess I have this feeling like everything is okay for the first time in my life and I–” </p><p>“Catra, I’m happy too; I really am,” Adora says lovingly.  “And you have no idea how long I've wanted to be able to be like this,” she confesses, removing her hands from Catra's only to place them on Catra’s cheeks. </p><p> “With you,” Adora clarifies lifting her face to look directly at Catra.  </p><p>Catra’s gaze locks and fixates on Adora’s; taking in every little detail.  Eyes wide and pupils dilated, Catra wonders about Adora’s next move.  But to Catra’s disappointment, Adora lets her hands drop and her head sink. </p><p>“I just- I just have to try to do this first before I can fully enjoy this moment.  I need to right the wrongs that the First Ones did–” </p><p>Adora's words are cut off by the sounds of something moving in the bushes. Instantly, Catra lounges forward in-between the sounds in the bushes and Adora.  Catra's ears are alert, her pupils became slits, and her teeth and claws bear their force, as she hisses at the whatever might launch at them. </p><p>As the rustling intensifies, Catra slowly starts to back up into Adora, pushing their bodies together and away from the sound.  Just as the rustling stops, a small head of frizzy, dishevelled, light-silver hair pops out of the bushes.  </p><p>The utter contrast to what Catra was expecting startles her, and she couldn't help but let out a slight squeak at the appearance of the older woman who now stared at them through thick lens.</p><p>“Madame Razz,” Adora says peering up over Catra’s head. She places her hands on Catra’s shoulders, and instantly, Catra feels her previous adrenaline and anxiety begin to drop.  “It's okay, Catra, this is Madame Razz,” she says whispering into Catra's closest ear. </p><p>Catra slowly but surely lets down her guard and moves out of the way between Madame Razz and Adora.</p><p>“Mara?” Madame Razz’s shaky voice sounded as she squints to see Adora, who was only a few spaces away from her.  “Mara?” Catra asks quietly in confusion.  </p><p>“No Madam Razz, it's me, Adora,” Adora responds.  </p><p>“Oh, my dearie, you did it, you healed the planet,” Razz says grabbing hold of Adora's hand and tightly squeezing it.  </p><p>“Not just me Madame Razz, but all my friends too.”  “Madame Razz, I would like you to meet Catra,” Adora says gesturing towards Catra who had disappeared behind her. </p><p>“Catra,” Razz asks.  “This isn’t Catra,” she says as she pops out of the bush and swiftly makes her way to Catra.  </p><p>“Yes, I remember you!” Madame Razz says stretching on her tippy toes to make direct eye contact with Catra. “Uhh, Adora?” Catra asks, slowly stepping away from the older woman.  </p><p>Madame Razz raises her arm and scratches some of the fluff next to Catra’s ear.  This sends every alarm in Catra’s body ringing; mainly because it was so oddly soothing.  Catra fires her body back and resumes her defensive stance from before. </p><p>“Don’t touch me!” She hisses at Madame Razz.  </p><p>“Oh, my you used to love that,” Madame Razz says to Catra as she continues to approach her with open arms.  </p><p>“Adora!” Catra snaps nervously, “tell her not to touch me please!” </p><p>“Catra, it's okay.  Madame Razz isn't going to hurt you?” Adora reassures her.  She tries to get in-between the two to calm the situation, but it doesn’t help.</p><p>“Yes, I remember it, just like yesterday.  You were looking for the bilabriar weren't you?” Madame Razz asks attempting to scratch Catra's ear again, but Catra dodges every motion and leaps to safety behind Adora.  </p><p>“Adora, why didn't you tell me this woman was crazy!" She whispers through clenched teeth. </p><p>“She's not crazy,” Adora starts to say, “well maybe she is a little crazy, but in a 'can solve all your problems’ kind of way.”  “Although her solutions are not necessarily efficient; I will say that,” Adora says hushedly to the cowering Catra behind her.  </p><p>“Uh, Adora?” Catra sounds peering around Adora's rib cage.  “Where did she go?” As she asks this, Adora turns back to the space that Madam Razz had been standing before and notices that she was nowhere to be seen.  </p><p>"Shoot no! Come on, this way" Adora says to Catra leaping into a run. </p><p>"No, wait, Adora,” Catra shouts.  “I’m not chasing after her.  She creeps me out I- I’ll wait here.”  Catra pauses knowing that she might disappoint Adora by requesting this.  “Her house is nearby here right?  She may pass through here again and I'll call for you.  I just- I need a moment.”  </p><p>Adora looks worriedly at Catra, “are you okay?”  </p><p>“I’m fine. I just- I don't like having my ears touched you know that,” Catra responds looking at the ground.  </p><p>“Hm, really?” Adora says as she gets closer to Catra. “You seem to like it when I do it.” She jokes and slowly reaches to gently pet the same spot on Catra's ear that Madam Razz had pet early.  Adora moved slowly and cautiously in case Catra’s feelings might be too raw for playful banter.  But Catra doesn't resist and the blush finds its spot on Catra’s cheeks again. </p><p>“It’s like she knew me,” Catra says, “it's weird.”  </p><p>“I should have warned you that Madame Razz is, well, special,” Adora says looking apologetic. “I’m sorry,” she adds as she notices Catra’s fallen ears.</p><p>Adora lets her hand fall from Catra's ear to her shoulder and her thumb instinctively starts to rub and soothe Catra.  "Look stay here, I won't be gone for long.  I will do a quick sweep of the area and come back.  I'll make sure she doesn't do that again if I find her.” </p><p>“Here, I brought these in case,” Catra says while pulling two earbuds out of her pocket.  “If she comes back this way, I will let you know, so you can make your way back here.” She says as she tosses the earbud towards Adora. </p><p>“Thanks!” Adora says, fixing the earbud in her ear and running off into the thick trees ahead of her.  </p><p>Just moments after Adora leaves, Catra starts to step backwards towards a large tree root she had seen before, but she accidentally bumps into something she was not expecting.  The unexpectedness startles her and she turns quickly into a partial defensive stance.  There Madame Razz stood again.  Her eyes big and buggy, staring innocently at Catra.  This time she had an odd flower in her hand.  The flower had a long thin stem and was feathered at the top.  The feathered part had yellow petals with red veins and a slight fuzz that covered each petal.  </p><p>“This is what you were looking for, wasn’t it,” Madame Razz asks as she approaches Catra with the flower dangling ahead of her.  </p><p>Catra is puzzled at the sight of the flower.  It was like nothing she had seen before, and the sight of it stopped her in her retreat from Madame Razz.  Catra deep in thought did not have time to dodge as Madame Razz raises the flower and presses it against Catra’s nose.  Some of the pollen and dust makes its way into Catra’s nostrils, and she lets out a slight, but abrupt, sneeze.  </p><p>“Waah, get that away from me! What are you doing?” Catra shouted the words at Madame Razz, but before Madame Razz could give her a response, Catra’s ears perked forward and her pupils stretched nearly the entire length of her eyes.  </p><p>Without realising a smile stretches across Catra's face.  She lounges forward towards Madame Razz to grab the flower but Madame Razz quickly pulls the flower away.  Catra pounces again towards the flower and Madame Razz, again, quickly pulls it away.  Catra continues to pounce around Razz in an attempt to get the flower for a few minutes until she is in a slight pant.</p><p>She lets herself fall to the ground on her back wildly giggling.  Madame Razz approaches her and lowers herself to scratch Catra's ear. </p><p>“Mino, you ran for the bilabriar that day didn't you,” Madame Razz says softly.  </p><p>Catra lets the blissful feeling overcome her and she began to shut her eyes.  </p><p>As soon as her eyes shut, she suddenly felt herself running through the woods.  A carefree sensation penetrates her entire being.  She hears an unfamiliar voice call out to her but she doesn’t understand what they want or what it means, but she instinctively responds, “you’ll have to catch me!”  </p><p>She feels herself pick up speed through the forest.  The trees appear bigger to Catra, and everything is much taller than before.  At times her vision clouds with dark smoke, her mind feels full and heavy, and a voice whispers in a strange tenor in her mind, but Catra is unable to control her body or actions to assess anything.  It is as if she is only a spectator playing out an event that has already happened.</p><p>She can feel within herself a desire to find something, but she has no idea what it is.  The voice, suddenly more familiar and at the same time not, calls after her again.  This time she can only make out the word “home.”  She turns her head towards the voice but she can’t stop her body from propelling forward through the trees.  Suddenly she slips and tumbles forward, eventually stopped by some immovable force.  When she looks up, she sees a pair of boots she instantly recognises as the Horde’s uniform.  As the Horde officer bends to pick her up, she lets out a loud and shrill scream.</p><p>Catra’s eyes open and she is again back in the Whispering Woods.  Madame Razz is at her side changing between running her hands through Catra’s short hair and scratching the spot behind Catra’s ear.  She couldn’t help but lean into the soothing sensation for a moment, but the second she fully realizes what is going on, she leaps to her feet, creating as much space in a single motion as she can between Madame Razz.  </p><p>“What was that? What did you do to me!” Catra immediately starts to reorient herself to her surroundings again.  </p><p>“You have to remember, dearie,” Madame Razz responds gently.  </p><p>“Remember what? What are you talking about!” Catra yells her words at Madame Razz.  Realising she is losing control of her voice, tone, and temper, Catra clenches her fists, takes a deep breath, and runs her a hand through her hair to gain composure.  “Madame Razz, look.  I don’t know you, and I don’t know what you are talking about.  Could you please explain to me what is going on so that I can better - better comprehend–” Catra starts to say through clenched teeth and fists.  </p><p>But Madame Razz interjects, “come this way, dearie, we need more bilabriar!”  </p><p>As she finishes her words Madame Razz dashes off through the woods.  </p><p>“No! Don’t just runoff.”  “Adora,” Catra yells, but Madame Razz continues on her path, and Catra jogs after her, half curious about what is going on but also rather terrified.</p><p>_____</p><p>Adora slides down the trunk of a nearby tree in an exhausted fashion.  “If I had- a coin for every minute- I’ve wasted in my life- chasing after Madame Razz I’d have like –1 times 5, then 60, carry the… 4? – I’d have a lot of freaking coins!”  She sighs and takes in the forest scene around her, trying to find something familiar to orient herself.  </p><p>“Cool I’m lost” she finally concedes, flinging her hands in the air and letting her head fall onto the trunk of the tree. </p><p>The look of worry that was on Catra’s face begins to fill her mind again.  Was it okay to leave her alone?  Should we have just gone home?  Adora asks herself.  Just at the thought of Catra in distress, she can feel her chest start to ache.  “Maybe now isn’t the time to do this,” she asks herself out loud bringing her hand to her chest to try to calm the feelings.  She closes her eyes for a second to let her body truly have a moment of rest.  Once she does, she can feel that the level of exhaustion her body is feeling has only gotten worse.  </p><p>She knew that if she told Catra that most nights she pretends to sleep to not worry her, Catra would probably be upset.  Moreover, Adora wasn’t sure what was going on with her and her body either.  The nightmares and the pains she had felt almost every night since Horde Prime was vanquished were utter mysteries.  Although she was concerned, she didn’t want to raise worry in Catra, not when Catra is also going through so much just to be present and comfortable with everyone.  With that thought, Adora convinces herself it’s better to keep things to herself for the moment – just until she fully understands what is happening so that she doesn’t unnecessarily alarm the others.</p><p>With her body comfortably supported by the tree, she begins to feel herself slipping away to sleep.  She fights back against the sensation, but after each attempt, sleep takes her back until she hears a distant scream.  </p><p>“Catra!” She mutters, snapping herself awake.  She quickly rises to her feet and chasing after the sound of the voice.</p><p>_____</p><p>Catra was now several paces behind as Madame Razz dashed through the vegetation of the forest sometimes popping in and out of Catra’s vision.   All Catra could do is watch her steps through to forest and attempt to mimic them to keep up the pace.  </p><p>“Madame Razz, I’m following you like you asked okay,” Catra yells.  “So can you, maybe, slow down so I can, you know, do that?” </p><p>Catra slips down a mossy rock that Madame Razz had easily leapt over.  Madame Razz stops in front of a wall of thick vines, “come, come, dearie,” she says as she pulls the vines back.  “This is what you were looking for yesterday, wasn't it?” She begins to gesture for Catra to enter.  </p><p>Catra, still a few steps behind, approaches the opening in the vines.  </p><p>“I wasn’t here yesterday,” she begins to say, but her voice gives out as she looks upon the field in front of her.  It was a small enclave, that was lined with thick protective trees and vines.  In the middle, was a field of the flower Madame Razz had shown her early.  The scent that rose from the ground was sweet and earthy and spicy.  The pollen of the flower danced around Catra, escaping out of the opening she stood in.  Catra closes her eyes to sneeze and when she opens them again, in the middle of the field there is a woman.  </p><p>She stands with her back towards Catra.  Her hair is a reddish-brown that moves in the slight breeze.  Her fur was a dark but golden brown with red stripes that matched Catra’s pattern.  She turns her head partly towards Catra, revealing the same light blue and yellow eyes.  </p><p>“Mino, honey, it’s okay, come here,” she says gesturing to Catra.  Catra feels her body move against her will.  She begins through the flowers that were now up to her chin as she walked.</p><p>“This is a special kind of flower, do you know why Mino,” the woman asks in Catra’s direction.  </p><p>Catra responds on cue, “because it comes from outer space?” Her voice is squeakier now and she lisps around the ‘s’ sounds.  </p><p>“You’re right,” the woman responds with a smile and scratching Catra in her favourite spot on her ear.  “It has a special healing power for people who are sick.  But we have to hide it here because sometimes it can be–” </p><p>“Dangerous, dearie.”  Catra notices instantly that the voice no longer belonged to the woman who was just standing before her but to Madame Razz.  Madame Razz stood looking plainly at Catra as Catra fell to her knees. </p><p> “No, no!  Who was that?  How did I- How did I know her?” Catra mutters trying to search her brain for more memories.  As she does, she starts to feel a pressure in her head that sends a jolt down her spine.  Voices that are low and in a strange tenor start to dance around her ears, and she screams in pain.  </p><p>“Oh Mino,” Madame Razz sighs, her expression saddening, “you must remember.”<br/>
She picks up a flower and crushes it in her hand.  She starts to bring the powered flower to Catra’s face, but Catra’s arm moves fast and catches Madame Razz by her wrist.  </p><p>“What if I don’t want to remember,” she whimpers through pain and tears, her gaze and head not moving.  </p><p>“But you want to help Adora don’t you,” Madame Razz asks in a quizzical voice.  </p><p>These words make Catra’s head perk up and spin towards Razz.  “What do you mean,” She asks, her voice becoming stronger and clearer.  </p><p>“If you want to help Adora, you need this,” Razz says offering the crushed flower in her hand towards Catra.</p><p>Catra grunts in frustration, “Fine!” She orients her body towards Madame Razz and the flower.  Razz bends and gently blows the powder into Catra’s face.  Catra takes a deep breath, inhaling the small pieces of the flower.  This time, unlike before, she felt the ground fall from underneath her.  The red-orange sky that had started to cast shadows onto the field, swirled and mixed with the yellows and reds of the flowers around her in her vision.  She started to feel as if the whole field were a disk spinning like a cyclone.  Catra makes one attempt to stabilise herself, but it is in vain.  She feels her body fall to the ground and her eyes close again.</p><p>She feels herself running through the trees again.  She instantly recognises the scene and braces herself.  As predicted she slips and tumbles forward seeing the same Horde boots as before.  Just like before, she screams a shrill scream and fights against the hands as they pick her up.  Although her body is clawing and biting at the Horde officer, Catra herself does not feel as much fear as before.  She is beginning to understand how this flower works on her mind. </p><p> “What’s that,” A deep voice asks from a tank nearby.  </p><p>“A kid I think,” the officer holding her responds inspecting the little Catra that was still clawing, hissing, and biting to no avail.  </p><p>“Well, let’s just take it and move on.  We will just add it to all the other orphans.” The other officer adds from inside the tank. </p><p>The officer holding Catra turns and starts to walk towards the tank.  Catra’s ears perk and twitch, as she hears a slight rustle behind the officer.  </p><p>“Razzle Dazzle!” Catra hears as a broomstick falls on the head of the officer holding her.  It startles him enough that he loses his grip and Catra wiggles her way out and begins to run as quickly as she could in whichever direction was the easiest.</p><p>As she runs, she feels her heart beating faster than ever.  Her breath is hot and frequent, and tears are streaming from her eyes without end.  Now and then a quiet “mama” escapes her lips through sniffles and pants.  She starts to hear the whispers again, but this time they sound further away – no longer in her mind.  Suddenly she hears a cry in the woods, “Mino!” </p><p>She steps to make for the direction of the call, but as she places her foot down a dark-purple engram lights up under her foot.  She tries to take another step, but she is locked in place unable to move.  “Mama!” She cries wildly in a desperate attempt.   She then hears an all too familiar voice from behind her.</p><p>“Well, what do we have here?” </p><p>Catra already knew who the voice belonged to before her head slowly turned to reveal Shadow Weaver creeping up behind her.  </p><p>“I spotted you on the battlefield, and I had to come and see you for myself.  Yes, your kind is very rare.  Lord Hordak will be pleased” Shadow Weaver delivers in a gleeful tone.  </p><p>Catra feels her heart sink into the lowest pit of her stomach.  Shadow Weaver raises her arms manipulating a grey-black smoke.  Catra tries to close her eyes to avoid seeing the scene, but she can’t.  As soon as the smoke reaches Catra’s face, she feels her mouth forced open, allowing the smoke to enter and rendering her mind numb.</p><p>_____</p><p>“Madame Razz!” Adora shouts as she finally makes it to the door of Razz’s cabin.  “Does your place like, move? Why was it so difficult to find my way here this time?” </p><p>“Shh Adora, she’s sleeping,” Razz responds, ignoring Adora’s questions.  </p><p>“Heeey, you called me Ado- Catra!” Adora yelps as she sees Catra curled on the floor of Razz’s cabin wrapped in a blanket.  </p><p>Adora rushes to her side and begins running her hand on Catra’s head.  Catra eyes were slammed shut and her teeth and fists were tightly clenched.  Every now and then she would twitch her legs or mutter unintelligible sounds.  </p><p>“Is she okay? What happened!” Adora says not lifting her eyes from Catra’s body.  </p><p>“She’ll be fine once she remembers,” Madame Razz responds fluttering around the room looking for something.  </p><p>“Remembers? Madame Razz what did you–” </p><p>“You have a question for me don’t you, dearie,” Madame Razz interrupts.  </p><p>Adora settles herself against the wall next to Catra, still not taking her eyes or hands off of her.  </p><p>“Yes, I do,” Adora says solemnly.  “I need, well, I want to know everything about the First Ones.  Other places in the universe they went to before or after Etheria, who they were, why they did what they did.  I need to start amending things.” Adora says all of this in a low, soft voice, her focus still on Catra.  “I don’t know maybe Mara told you something?” Adora asks finally looking up at Madame Razz again.  </p><p>Razz just stared blankly back at Adora, as if she didn’t process a single thing Adora had said.  </p><p>“Mara?” Madame Razz asks puzzled. “Yes, Mara,” Razz starts, “such a silly girl she was.”  “So fiery when I first met her.  Until she felt the magic she understood nothing.  Nothing!” </p><p>Adora rises at the sound of Madame Razz’s words, “Magic? What magic, Madame Razz?” </p><p>Madame Razz stops and turns looking at Adora in the same puzzled fashion as before.  She then lifts her broom and hits Adora lightly on the head.  </p><p>“The magic you freed! You don’t remember,” Razz says once again returning to her things.  </p><p>“What do you mean Madame Razz, I don’t understand.  I mean I know we freed the magic of Etheria, but I need to know how I can do that for other places.  Other places that were affected by the First Ones.”  </p><p>Desperation was starting to grow in Adora’s voice.  Between seeing Catra in that state and Razz’s frustrating manner of speaking, Adora was losing control of her composure.  “Do not fret, I will show you,” Madame Razz says quickly tugging Adora out the door.  Adora attempts to fight the pull, looking back longingly at Catra’s body. Every time she fought against Madame Razz’s grip, Madame Razz just pulled stronger, and against all better judgement, she follows Madame Razz.</p><p>“Do not worry about her, dearie.  Sometimes it hurts to heal.” Madame Razz reassures Adora, patting her hand.</p><p>_____</p><p>“Shadow Weaver No!” Catra cries jerking herself awake to find herself cradled in Adora’s arms. </p><p> “Catra,” Adora says softly, stopping briefly to put Catra down.  </p><p>“No, please, can I stay like this?” Catra whispers into Adora’s shoulder.  </p><p>Adora notices a damp, warm feeling from the nook in her should that Catra was burying her face within. </p><p>“Sure,” Adora replies gently and finds the same pace as before, holding Catra just a little bit tighter.  </p><p>“Are- is everything okay?” Adora asks gingerly.  </p><p>“No,” Catra says timidly not exposing her face.  </p><p>“Madame Razz said you were sleeping.  I didn’t want to wake you but I figured we should head back before Glimmer or Bow sends an army to find us.” Adora tries joking a little, but Catra doesn’t take notice.  The wet spot only grows bigger on Adora’s clothes.  </p><p>“Did you find what you were looking for?” Catra asks in a muffled voice.  </p><p>“Not really, but kind of. Like I said, Madame Razz is helpful but never explicitly.” Adora says going deep into thought about the words she exchanged with Madame Razz in the woods.</p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t more help,” Catra lets out weakly.  </p><p>“Hey, don’t say that,” Adora says furrowing her brow in Catra’s direction.  “You were helpful.  I promise.” She wanted to hold Catra closer, although it was physically impossible for her to that.  Adora walks in silence for a while before saying, “Do you want to talk about what happened?  I can–” </p><p>“Not right now, but I will,” Catra whimpers into the same spot.  </p><p>“Well, when you’re ready, I will always be right here,” Adora says smiling at Catra.</p><p>____</p><p>Bow paced the length of Glimmer’s room anxiously. “Do you think they’ve been gone too long?  I think they’ve been gone too long,” Bow grunts in frustration throwing his hands in the air and falling to the ground.  “Why does Adora have to do this now? Ugh!” He shouts his words towards to ceiling.  </p><p>Glimmer giggles from the bed, as she watches the anxious Bow shout.  </p><p>“What’s so funny, Glimmer,” Bow asks darting a glance at her from the floor.  </p><p>“It just that, ha! It’s just that this is a complete reverse of roles from a few months ago.  You sitting casually, me running around saying ‘Ugh! Adora!’ It’s funny! Oh, how the tables turn.”  She cracks a mocking smile at Bow.  </p><p>“You’re not the slightest bit worried?” Bow asks sceptically.  </p><p>“Nope! Bow, the Horde’s gone.  Adora and Catra fought Horde Prime together.  Do you think anything in the Whispering Woods would really be an issue for them?” </p><p> Bow grunts at Glimmer’s response and places his hands on his head.  “No, but still! Why can’t Adora just rest?  I feel like more than 40% of the time we’ve all spent together has been me saying ‘Adora, you need to rest’ and Adora looking back at me with a blank stare like she’s never heard the word before!”  </p><p>Glimmer sighs and teleports to the ground next to Bow staring up at the ceiling in the same direction.</p><p>“Bow, don’t yell at me okay,” Glimmer says shyly as she sits up to get a good look at Bow.  </p><p>“Why would I ever yell at you?” Bow places his hand on Glimmer’s and looks at her with a worried expression.  </p><p>“I think Adora is right,” Glimmer confesses.  </p><p>“Ugh! Glimmer not you too!” Bow shouts falling back to the ground and returning his hands to his head.  </p><p>“Hey, you said you wouldn’t yell,” Glimmer teases gently pushing his shoulder.  </p><p>“I didn’t make any promises,” Bow delivers under the hands on his face.  </p><p>“We beat Horde Prime,” Glimmer says removing Bow’s hands from his face.  “There’s no longer a threat to the universe like before, but you didn’t see what Horde Prime does to planets, he … there’s so much pain and destruction that he’s left behind.  If She-Ra can fix that then, I think we should help her, and I think we should start as soon as we can.” </p><p>“I know but Glimmer–” Bow starts.  </p><p>“And! I have an idea,” Glimmer interjects with a smile.</p><p>Bow sighs and rolls his eyes.  “Okay, fine, what’s the idea?”  “Krytis!” Glimmer shoots back.  </p><p>“Krytis?”  </p><p>“Yeah! If I could tap into the magic still left on the planet, that means that She-Ra can unlock it.  We can use Krytis as a trial and help Adora figure out how to become a- a planet restorer!” Glimmer announces in an excited rush.  </p><p>“Yeah, but Horde Prime fled Krytis.  He failed and that’s what saved the magic there.  How many planets are out there that still exist like Krytis? How do we even find them?” Bow asks trying to reason with the idea.</p><p>“The Star Siblings,” Adora says in a tired voice as she enters the room. </p><p> “Adora! Catra!” Glimmer shouts as she rushes towards the two girls as they enter the room.  “What happened? What took so long? Did you find out anything?” She bombards the two with questions. </p><p>“And I thought you weren’t worried,” Bow mutters sarcastically from his same spot on the floor.  </p><p>“Well, I found some things out, but not as much as I wanted,” Adora says in a dejected tone.  “But Glimmer, you’re right.  Whatever we do, we need to start with Krytis.  It’s not far, it still has magic, and Melog is the only remaining being, so we won’t be greeted with any hostility.” As she speaks Adora’s tone becomes stern and serious.  “By the time we figure out Krytis hopefully Entrapta will have found a way to get in contact with the Star Siblings somehow.”</p><p>Adora lets her body fall back against the door frame.  She was mentally and physically exhausted, but she was trying hard to maintain appearances. Catra who had been composing herself out of sight, finally comes through the door and slides past Adora and Glimmer and makes her way towards the couch.  Glimmer looks at Catra with wide, concerned eyes.  Her eyes dart to Adora and she mouths “what’s wrong with her?”  Adora shoots back a look that can be translated roughly to “don’t ask.”  </p><p>Bow breaks the short awkward silence asking, “Well what did you found out exactly?”  </p><p>“Well, after getting lost several times, chasing Madame Razz through the woods, and several cryptic answers and weird questions later, she told me to follow the magic.”  </p><p>Bow and Glimmer shoot each other sceptical glances in perfect harmony. </p><p>“So, unfortunately, nothing that brings us closer to figuring out the Star Sibling issue, but, I think, I understand what she means.  I think I know how to help planets.”  Adora stares down at her hands, remembering the conversation she had with Madame Razz.  She feels a hint of guilt rise in her chest as she left out some crucial details Madame Razz had told her, but she had already told herself that right now wasn’t the time to bring those things up. </p><p>“What does that even mean? ‘Follow the magic?’” Glimmer asks sitting back down next to Bow.  </p><p>“It means what you said, Glimmer.  Planets that still have magic can be saved.  I have to find a way to tap into it and reawaken it using She-Ra.  Of course, it would have been nice if she could have shown me exactly how to do it and where to look, but I think I get the general principle.”  </p><p>“So we start at Krytis.  We figure it out! We can go as soon as everyone is ready!” Glimmer words ring with excitement, and she shoots a pleading look at Bow.  </p><p>“Uhhh,” Bow starts to sound looking at Adora, then Glimmer, then Catra, “If everyone thinks they can handle a mission then fine.” </p><p>“Yay!” Glimmer yells hugging Bow.  “It’s going to be fine! There’s nothing that can stop us now; we’re stronger than ever!” Glimmer says closing her eyes and teleporting Bow and herself to Adora, then while placing a hand on Adora, she teleports the whole group to the bed.  They all fall clumsily on Catra, who lets out a little yelp at the impact.  The group begins to laugh and hug, and even Catra lets herself grow a smile on her face.  </p><p>“Aww, okay, Best Friend Squad can start their adventures,” Bow shouts.  “Even though we didn’t get to go to on the Mystacor Vacation I was promised.”</p><p>_____</p><p>Night fell and Catra and Adora were sound asleep in their room.  The light from the Moon Stone crept into the room and placed a light pale film over the girls through the canopy on their bed.  Melog was curled up at the foot of the bed and had one paw draped over Catra’s leg.  The peace breaks when Catra startles awake.  Panting and sweating she checks her surroundings and sighs in relief, realising she is home and Adora had not woken up or left.  </p><p>She gently pulls her leg from under Melog’s paw and then slips out the bed, making it across the room soundlessly. There, she lifts a small rug to reveal a small key.  Grabbing the key and going towards the closet, she makes intermittent checks to the bed to make sure that Adora is still sleeping.  When she confirms that Adora hasn’t woken, she turns to a bag she pulled out of the closet that contains the last vestiges of her life in the Horde.  Quietly she picks up a small box and places the key inside to unlock it.  Her eyes harden as she sees the contents inside.  She takes them out and sneaks out the door and into the corridor.  </p><p>She sneaks around the dimly lit castle to the spare ‘prison’ room and exits out into the garden.  As she breaks out of the shadow of the room and into the moonlit garden, she lets herself dig deep into the darkness that was affecting her.  She lets out a dark and twisted laugh, something she hasn’t done since she joined Adora and her crew after leaving the Horde. </p><p>“When Adora told me this was your ‘garden’ I couldn’t believe it.  You were always crouched over that stupid obelisk thing, day and night, I didn’t know you had a tender side, Shadow Weaver.”  She said the name pointed as if it were directed as someone there with her in the garden, but she was alone among the sleeping plants.  </p><p>She starts to approach the edge of the garden and growls, finally letting her frustration boil to a point of no return.  Huffing wildly, she raises her hands and motions to throw the contents over the edge but stops short, falling to her knees.  Tears began streaming, one by one, from her eyes.  She clenches her fists around the objects in her hand and brings them to her face.  There, in her hands, were remains of Shadow Weaver’s mask that she gathered without telling a soul after the day the heart of Etheria nearly set off.</p><p>“Why?” Catra shouts at the mask.  “Why do I have to struggle to become a better person, while you disappear forever.  Why don’t I get to hold YOU accountable for what you’ve done?  Who you’ve hurt!” She falls to her side on the ground losing all control of her weeping.  </p><p>“I was just a baby.  I never got to know who I was, who my family was.  My whole life has been destroyed by you!”  She curls further on herself trying to force the pain of her emotions down.  </p><p>“If I was so special that you had to steal me away, why did you treat me like I was nothing my whole life?  Why did you hate me so much!” She shouts the question into the night air.  “What did I do to you, Shadow Weaver?” She says softer this time through pants.  </p><p>Suddenly the image of the woman in the bilabriar field crosses her mind. “Did I have a mom who cared about me?” Catra asks weakly.  “Why did I have to run away? Ugh, why didn’t I just stay with you” Catra says banging her hands on her face and running her claws through her hair and over her scalp.</p><p>She lets out a frustrated scream and the new memories the flower brought about start to play again in her head.  She starts to see a scene that she has replayed several times.  </p><p>She sees Shadow Weaver picking her up and holding her arms.  Shadow Weaver peers down at her inspecting her thoroughly.  Catra and her smaller younger self can’t resist the touch of Shadow Weaver.  Catra is, as per usual not in control of the memory, and Mino, her younger self, has had all of her memories removed.  She just casually stays in Shadow Weaver’s arms abiding by everything.  </p><p>“Put her down,” a voice sneers from the woods.  Catra’s small head turns to the voice.  The woman from the bilabriar field breaks the line of the trees wielding a staff.  Her claws and teeth are sharp and gleaming.  Her eyes were furious and gleaming with rage.  Catra focused on every detail of the woman’s face this time.  She noticed that there was a long scar that dragged down over her right eye.  Catra becomes lost in thought as to how she might have received the scar.  Was it from having to protect Catra times before? </p><p>Shadow Weaver casts a spell in the woman’s direction, but she leaps up to a branch, swinging towards Shadow Weaver.  She weaves past Shadow Weaver’s spells and manages to strike her with her staff.  The strike was powerful enough that Shadow Weave grunts in pain and drops Catra to the ground.  </p><p>Catra knows that despite how much she wants to run, she won’t.  She just watches as the two women struggle in a fight.  Then, Shadow Weaver casts an engram that her opponent is unable to dodge.  The engram casts an invisible barrier around the woman and she begins to bang against the air frantically.  </p><p>She starts to charge a magical, glowing orb in her hand and strikes it against the barrier, but it does nothing.  She quickly turns to Catra and pleads, “Mino, run, please!”  </p><p>Sorrow fills Catra’s chest as she stays motionless on the ground, not able to abide by the words.  Shadow Weaver approaches Catra, picking her up and bringing her to the trapped woman.  </p><p>“Do you recognise this person?” Shadow Weaver asks Catra in a menacing tone.  Catra doesn’t respond.  She just stares confused at Shadow Weaver.  </p><p>“I didn’t think so,” Shadow Weaver responds in a teasing tone.  Although Catra couldn’t see through Shadow Weaver’s mask, she could sense a horrid grin.  They walk off into the distance and Catra can hear the woman screaming and struggling against the barrier behind her.  She wants desperately to look back, but she can’t.  She just stays in Shadow Weaver’s arms and they walk off towards the Horde.</p><p>“Catra?” </p><p>Adora’s voice pulls Catra out of the memory and she opens her tear-filled, swollen eyes.  She sees a blurry figure walking towards her that she can’t make out.  </p><p>“Catra.” The voice this time sounds nothing like Adora but like the taunting tenor of Shadow Weaver.  Catra dashes back against the wall behind her, curling up in fear. </p><p> “Catra, it’s just me.  What happened?” Adora asks as she slowly kneels in front of her frightened friend.</p><p>Adora takes in the scene a little more and notices the things in Catra’s hand.  </p><p>“Is that- is that Shadow Weaver’s mask?” She asks puzzled.  </p><p>Catra looks at her still in shock.  She is still not able to process what’s happening; trapped in-between her memories and reality.  </p><p>“Catra, talk to me.  What happened between you and Madame Razz?” Adora asks motioning for Catra’s hand.  Once she grabs hold of it Catra feels her senses return, and she felt unable to hold back the words that were gathering in her chest.  </p><p>“Madame Razz knew me, okay.  She knew who I was, and showed me this thing- this flower, that brought back all these memories.  Memories that Shadow Weaver tried to erase and I think- I saw my mom.  And my name wasn’t Catra it was something else.”  Catra’s words exploded from her chest in a hysteric cry.  “I ran away on accident when I little and that’s when Shadow Weaver took me.  And I don’t know what she did to her.  I don’t know if she was okay.” Catra’s eyes begin to fall from her eyes again.  </p><p>“And now she’s gone.  And Shadow Weaver is gone.  They’re both gone.” Catra wails pushing Adora away in frustration.</p><p> Adora grabs Catra and brings her into her arms.  Catra stops her fighting and lets her body succumb to the warmth of Adora’s embrace, as she begins to cry uncontrollably.  </p><p>“And she said she was proud of me.  She said YOU’RE WELCOME!  That’s it.  After everything? After all of this? You’re welcome? I thought maybe there was something I should forgive her for, because of how she said that.”  “But there’s nothing!” She screams in a now shaky voice.  “She never treated me like I had any meaning.  My whole life has been ruined because of her.”  </p><p>“She never cared about me.  She manipulated me to the very end.” Catra finally let her words stop as she began panting and scratching at her head.  </p><p>“Hey, hey, stop,” Adora says softly pulling away from Catra and holding her hands.  Adora brings Catra’s hands into her lap and looks at Catra. Tears start to well in Adora’s eyes now seeing Catra so distraught.  </p><p>“When she took me she said I was special and rare and then she threw me away.  Why did she do that Adora? And now I’ve had to face all these people I’ve hurt.  All these people she forced me to hate.  Even you!  And she gets to be free.  I don’t get to challenge her.  She’ll never make up for everything she did to us.  But I have to.  I have to make up for who she made me.” </p><p>Catra’s head sank as she again loses control over her tears.  Adora sits in silence for a bit to make sure that Catra had said everything she needed to say.  Then, she wracks her brain to find the words to say.  </p><p>“I’m so sorry for what happened to you.  I- I shouldn’t have left you alone with Madame Razz.  I had no idea.”  Adora pauses trying to find her next words to say.  “It’s not fair, and I don’t know what to do or what to say to make up for how much you've been through, how much you’re going through, and how I’ve contributed to your suffering.  And you’re right, Shadow Weaver, after everything she did to you, got the easy way out.  I wish I could change that too.  I wish I could be more- I–” Adora loses her words and stops to look at Catra whose soft and sad expression made her look so young and innocent. </p><p>“Adora?” Catra asks sheepishly.  “Yeah,” Adora returns looking deep into Catra’s eyes.  </p><p>“Do you think I’m like Shadow Weaver?” Catra asks, her voice hardly able to carry enough sound. </p><p>“What? No!” Adora responds instantly.  Catra turns her face away from Adora.  </p><p>“She once told me that the reason she hated me was that I reminded her of herself,” Catra says is a sober, detached tone.  </p><p>“Even when we fought our hardest I never thought you were like Shadow Weaver, Catra.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you don’t know all the things I did.  How exactly I hurt people.  How I lied and–” </p><p>Adora interrupted Catra’s words. “Catra, you will never be like Shadow Weaver, because she’s gone.  And even in her dying moments, she was still a manipulative bitch.  And you have had a chance to be better.  And you are doing better than anyone I have ever seen.  That will always set you apart from her.  Always” </p><p>“But what if I fail?  What if I mess up?  What if I betray everyone, again.” Catra says still not being able to make eye contact.  </p><p>Adora places her hand on Catra’s face, brushing away the tracks of tears.  This touch gives Catra the confidence to return her eyes to Adora’s, and she leans her head into Adora’s hand.  </p><p>“Do you think I’d let you?” Adora says with a warm small smile.  She brings Catra’s head towards hers and kisses her forehead.  </p><p>“I know we put each other through so much.  And we have made so many mistakes.  But we’ve learned a lot and I trust you, Catra, to keep learning.  And I promise I’ll always be there for you.  I'm staying this time.  I know better and I know you do too.” Adora says pressing her forehead against Catra’s. </p><p>“How can you still trust me after what I have done.  I don’t even trust mysel–” </p><p>“Because I love you, dummy,” Adora says smiling at Catra.  </p><p>Catra’s eyes widened at hearing the words the two had danced around saying since they first uttered them at the Heart of Etheria. </p><p>“And now that we are together again, I’m never going back,” Adora says as she closes her the space between her and Catra’s face, scanning for any sign of hesitation or resistance from Catra.  Catra meets her halfway, and the lips met.  Catra raises her hands and buries them into Adora’s hair, allowing her pain to momentarily disappear.  </p><p>Adora pulls back and looks at Catra lovingly.  “Now can I ask you a serious question?” She asks Catra, with a slight grin. </p><p>“Of course” Catra responds still a little lifted from their moment earlier.  </p><p>“Do you still want to be called Catra if you know you had another name?”  The bizarre question pushes Catra even further out of her emotions.  She scoffs and responds, “No, Catra is fine.”  </p><p>“Are you sure?” Adora asks. “I mean I didn’t put a lot of thought into the name when I came up with it,”* Adora jeers through a smile.  </p><p>“Yeah, I still can’t believe I let you get away with that” Catra says playfully pushing Adora’s shoulder.  </p><p>“Well, just let me know when or if you want to change, it won’t hurt my feelings,” Adora says still bearing the same cocky smile but rising to her feet with Catra’s hands in hers.  </p><p>“Oh, and why did you keep that mask?” Adora asks pointing to the pieces of the mask that were on the floor.  </p><p>“I don’t know it was dumb.  I don’t want to talk about it.” Catra says looking down at the pieces of the mask in her hand.</p><p>“So what do you want to do with it?  We could light it on fire!” Adora suggests with excitement.  Catra pauses and nonchalantly tosses the mask over the wall.  </p><p>“Too late it’s gone,” she says walking back towards the castle.  </p><p>“Good riddance,” Adora says, as she follows Catra’s steps, taking hold of Catra’s hand and interlocking their fingers.</p><p>*Inspired by the art of twitter user @perflyRadina</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Destination: Krytis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Best Friend Squad heads off on their first adventure since they beat Horde Prime.  </p><p>__________</p><p>Adora’s stares at the ceiling with passionate determination.  She frequently tells herself she can do anything she puts her mind to, so surely she will be able to achieve this.</p><p>“1997, 1998, 1999, 2000,” Adora whispers to herself, eyes still focused on a spot on the ceiling.  But when sleep doesn’t come, she grabs the pillow from underneath her head and slams it against her face, letting out a muffled sigh. </p><p>“How high do you have to count to make this work,” she grunts into the pillow in frustration. </p><p>She lifts the pillow from her face and returns it underneath her head and pulls the covers just a little tighter over her shoulder.  She rolls to her side to face Catra.  Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room, and the dim light from the window was enough for her to see every detail of Catra’s sleeping face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Thank you again for reading! </p><p>I'm trying to get better with formatting and changed everything to a chapter style which I hope is easier to follow (or not kind of out of me depths but still trying).</p><p>Always open to hearing feedback or criticism! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora’s stares at the ceiling with passionate determination.  She frequently tells herself she can do anything she puts her mind to, so surely she will be able to achieve this.</p><p>“1997, 1998, 1999, 2000,” Adora whispers to herself, eyes still focused on a spot on the ceiling.  But when sleep doesn’t come, she grabs the pillow from underneath her head and slams it against her face, letting out a muffled sigh.  </p><p>“How high do you have to count to make this work,” she grunts into the pillow in frustration.  </p><p>She lifts the pillow from her face and returns it underneath her head and pulls the covers just a little tighter over her shoulder.  She rolls to her side to face Catra.  Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room, and the dim light from the window was enough for her to see every detail of Catra’s sleeping face.  </p><p>Catra has come so far,  Adora thought to herself.  It had only been a few days since what happened between Catra and Madame Razz, and it seemed like she has already started to work through her complicated feelings.  </p><p>Catra’s face is soft and with each breath, she makes a slight half-purr, half-snore.  Adora wants desperately to run her thumb over the soft fur on her cheek, but she was too afraid to wake her.  She knew Catra has also suffered many sleepless nights over the past weeks, so seeing Catra rest peacefully seemed like a miracle.</p><p>Adora shuts her eyes, giving sleep one last try.  Suddenly, she starts to feel a familiar sensation in her chest.  Her eyelids fly open and she gently, almost snake-like, slides out of the bed.  Once in the hallway, she holds onto the walls of Bright Moon for support. </p><p>She quietly enters the spare ‘prison’ room and shuts the door tightly.  After grabbing a pillow from the bed, she falls to the ground and bites down on it.  The burning sensation in her chest intensifies and takes form in the shape of the failsafe code. </p><p>The burning spreads from her chest to her arms and legs, forcing her limbs to stiffen and convulse.  She shouts her cries of pain into the pillow, attempting not to make too much noise.  When the sensation stops, Adora stretches her arms and legs and turns to her back on the floor.  This strange, painful event has occurred a few times since she used the failsafe at the heart, and each time there seems to be no rhyme or reason for it.</p><p>What’s happening to me, she thinks to herself, while lifting her hands to inspect them.</p><p>
  <i>Magic is powerful, but it is not limitless.  Living things can’t hold on to it forever, dearie.</i>
</p><p>These words from Madame Razz rang through Adora's mind.  At the thought of them, Adora rises carefully to her feet, trembling slightly from the lingering pain.  Nervously, she places her right arm ahead of her whispering, “for the honour of Grayskull.”</p><p>Adora closes her eyes after and opens them one at a time.  She sighs in relief to find she had no trouble transforming into She-Ra, and the pain and weakness she was experiencing before had disappeared.</p><p>She starts to inspect herself.  Her arms? Still just as muscular.  Her legs? The same.  She finds a mirror in the room to look at her reflection.  Everything appeared normal.  Reapproaching the bed, she lets go of the transformation and falls on the covers.</p><p>“Then why does it feel like I’m losing you?” Adora wonders aloud to herself.  “If I am losing you, how can I fix everything?”  </p><p>Adora’s brow furrows and she closes her eyes to picture scenes from her reoccurring dream, attempting to make sense of them.  After a moment, she gets too caught up in the replay, startling awake.</p><p>The violence of her dream sends a strong wave of guilt pulsating through her body.  Is dragging her friends into this fight too dangerous, she asks herself.  This isn’t their fight after all.  This isn’t their responsibility.  She doesn’t want to lose the people she loves to something like that.  </p><p>The light blue in the sky caught Adora’s attention, and she realises that she should return to her bed before Catra notices anything.  </p><p>Back at her room, Adora slides through the door, closing it soundlessly.  To her relief, Catra was still sound asleep.  She had unfolded and spread herself across the bed and into Adora’s spot.   Her half-purr, half-snore sounds were no longer as gentle, and her mouth was slightly open, letting a bit of drool fall to the bed.  </p><p>Adora gently picks up Catra’s arm and leg that had infiltrated her spot and moves them closer to Catra’s body.  Adora, then, in the same snake-like fashion, slides under the covers, resuming her previous position of looking at Catra.  </p><p>Catra starts to groan, and for a moment, Adora regrets having moved her, but Catra simply turns towards Adora still fast asleep.  She smacks her lips and grabs hold of Adora’s shirt, burying her face into Adora’s chest.  Adora instantly flushes, feeling the blush on her cheeks radiate.  </p><p>Unable to resist the tender moment, Adora brings her one free arm and places it around Catra.  She softly plays with the tips of Catra’s short hair, and finally, Adora closes her eyes to find a moment of rest.</p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>“Bow are you sure you’ve got this?” Glimmer asks while sitting casually in the pilot seat.  “Maybe we should ask Entrapta to come along with us again?”  Glimmer watches a frantic Bow mess with his tools underneath the command panel of Mara’s ship.</p><p>“I got this,” Bow returns.  “Entrapta gave me a list of instruction on what to do,” he says not leaving his spot underneath the panel.</p><p>“Yeah, and that list is about 40 pages of finely typed print!”  Glimmer rolls in the chair to lounge horizontally, flinging her arms in the air.</p><p>“Well, we wouldn’t have to rush some of the repairs if some people valued the idea of a vacation,” Bow mumbles from inside the panel.  “I mean, I think it says a lot that even Entrapta hasn’t touched this ship much since we last landed.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, she’s got other … distractions,” Glimmer says, finding the best choice of words she could.</p><p>Bow drops his tools and sighs, pulling himself from under the command panel’s wiring.  “Are you sure we’re ready for this?” Bow asks Glimmer while looking at the ground.</p><p>Glimmer sits upright at the sound of Bow’s words.  “What do you mean? Of course, we’re ready. Bow, we defea–”</p><p>“I know, I know, Glimmer,” Bow interrupts.  “We beat Horde Prime.  He was bad.  Probably the baddest of the bad.  But that’s not what I mean.”  He sighs and raises his head to meet Glimmer’s eyes.  “You saw Catra the other day, Adora seems, somehow, more exhausted than usual, I’m not exactly a space expert, and you can’t use your powers in space.  I know it feels a little like we’re invincible after what we just accomplished, and I want to believe that we are, but we’ve been fighting for so long maybe we–”</p><p>Glimmer teleports to Bow cutting off his rant.  She places her hand softly on his cheeks.  “Bow, when exactly have we been ready to do anything?” She asks, looking at Bow with warm, loving eyes.  “When has Catra ever not been like that?  When has Adora ever not been exhausted by her responsibilities? When have you been an expert on what we were getting ourselves into?  And, when have I, aside from just recently, had complete control over my powers?”  She delivers the last rhetorical question with a half-smile.</p><p>“Bow, this is what we do.  We figure it out as we go along.  We come up with the worst plans, and we improvise, and stick together.”  Glimmer’s expression changes from hopeful to sober.  “But, I’m worried if we wait any longer, what happens if someone just as bad as the Horde starts first,” she mutters, looking down from Bow’s eyes.  “It would be nice to be ahead of the fight – for once.”</p><p>“What makes you think there’s something worse than the Horde out there?” Bow asks Glimmer; a worried expression filling his face.</p><p>“Because I know, if Horde Prime took everything from me, and I was still left standing, I- I wouldn’t be able to know hope or kindness,” Glimmer says, her eyes watering slightly.  “And that kind of anger, it’s scary.  Also, I keep thinking about how Hordak was just a defected Horde Prime clone, who was able to wreak havoc on Etheria for years. Who knows if there were more out there.  We can make sure nothing like that happens again.”  Glimmer’s voice starts to fill with joy and excitement again at her last couple of words.</p><p>“Also, didn’t you say you wanted to go on an adventure?  What better adventure is there than bringing peace to people around the universe?”  Glimmer smiles at Bow, her tears drying from her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but that was when I was still in awe that everything worked out,” Bow says, fiddling with Glimmer’s fingers that had somehow found their way into his hands as she spoke.  </p><p>“But everything has slowed down now, and it only has been two weeks.  And I just keep thinking about how my entire life has been defined by war and,” Bow pauses, unsure if the words he is about to say sound too selfish.  “You know, it was so easy to fight when everything was on the line – our lives, our families, our planet.  Whatever adventure we are about to go on, we don’t know what’s out there.  We don’t know if it will be easy, hard, or safe.  And nothing is on the line now.”  Bow takes a firm hold of Glimmer’s hands and looks into her eyes.  </p><p>“Glimmer, I love you.  And I love my dads.  And my siblings.  And I love Adora.  And Catra has made a complete 180-degree turn in our lives.  Before, I was fighting to keep all the things I loved safe, but that’s not the case anymore.  I want a Best Friend Squad adventure.  I love adventure.  But adventure is, I guess, a lot easier when it's I’ll die if I do or I’ll die if I don’t.  But we’re living in a completely safe Etheria for the first time in our lives… I guess I’m just more scared this time.”  Bow finally finishes his words, but he cannot bring himself to look at Glimmer.</p><p>“I guess I’m more of a coward than I thought,” Bow says with a voice that breaks slightly.</p><p>Glimmer raises her hand to caresses Bow’s cheek again and says, “Hey, no, you’re not a coward.”  “You’re one of the bravest people I know, Bow.  You’re also a hero.  You’re my hero.  And heroes fight when there’s nothing on the line for people who can’t.”  Glimmer turns Bow’s head to face hers, and she fixes her gaze on his eyes. </p><p>“We don’t have to take too many unnecessary risks.  If it’s unsafe, if it’s too much, we’ll come back and regroup.  But you’ve never <i>not</i> tried to be the hero people needed.”  Glimmer finishes her words pressing her face into the nape of Bow’s neck.</p><p>Bow wraps his arms around Glimmer and pulls her closer to him, gently kissing the side of her head.</p><p>“Oh, what’s going on here?”  Catra jeers at the two near the command panel.  “If you guys need the room we can, ya know, talk logistics another time,” she says taking a power stance at the entrance of the ship’s command room with Adora at her side.</p><p>“Oh really,” Glimmers returns, “you’re one to talk.”  </p><p>Catra looks at Glimmer with a confused expression.  “What are you talking about Sparkl–”</p><p>Glimmer smiles mockingly at Catra and points to her lower back, mouthing the words ‘tail.’  Catra turns to discover her tail had instinctively started rubbing Adora’s back tenderly. </p><p>“Hmph,” Catra grunts, taking back control of her tail and walking towards the pilot seat.  Catra tries to play off her embarrassment, but she doesn’t succeed.</p><p>“Also, don’t you blush and melt every time Adora as much as touches you?” Glimmer says through her cocky smile.</p><p>“I do not!” Catra shouts back, then turns her head towards the back of the pilot seat to mutter shyly, “not every time.”</p><p>“You do! You do blush every time; you’re even blushing now!” Glimmer teleports to the pilot chair and lands heavily on Catra.  </p><p>“Ah!” Catra shouts struggling against Glimmer as she tries to inspect the pink on Catra’s cheeks.  “Sparkles! Get off!” Between each of Catra’s shrill words are small giggles.</p><p>Adora watches the scene of Glimmer and Catra’s struggle with amusement.  There are still moments that she is in disbelief that all of her friends can get along so well after what they have been through. Adora turns and approaches Bow, who had returned to his spot underneath the wires of the command panel.</p><p>“How’re the final repairs coming along?”  She asks, trying to ignore the loudness of Glimmer and Catra in the background.</p><p>“They’re going.  I think I am starting to understand the upgrades that Entrapta did on our last mission.  But we won’t know until we’re out in space how exactly Darla’s functions are going to hold up.”  Bow pulls himself from under the command panel to get a good look at Adora.  “It might be worth it to go to Krytis, figure out what we can, and come back here to continue repairs on the ship, to make sure she’s ready for long-distance space travel.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Adora fires back at Bow with a smile.  </p><p>“Really?” Bow asks in disbelief.  “You’re not going to try to fight me and say, –Bow assumes a high pitched, mocking voice – <i>‘No Bow! We gotta save the universe! We can’t stop after Krytis!’</i>?”</p><p>“Nope, I think it’s a good plan,” Adora says plainly.  “See, even I can be mature sometimes, Bow,” she mocks, crossing her arms and leaning back on the command panel. </p><p>Adora turns her attention back to the pilot seat to see why Glimmer and Catra had grown so quiet.  To her surprise, Glimmer was sitting properly in the pilot seat, and Catra had her head in Glimmer’s lap with her legs dangling off the side.  The two had begun discussing the logistics of the mission.</p><p>“Between Melog as a guide and Adora’s ability to read the First Ones' language, we should be able to find some kind of starting point relatively quickly,” Catra asserts, playing with her tail between her fingers.</p><p>“Krytis might not have a ‘heart’ like Etheria did, but, maybe it has something similar,” Catra wonders aloud.  “Melog, what do you think?”</p><p>Melog had been perched by the far window of the command room, basking in the sun rays that poured into the ship.  Melog stretches and yawns while rising from the warm spot and walks towards Catra, mewing every few steps.</p><p>“Melog says there are several temple-like structures that the First Ones built, but there is one that’s much bigger than the rest,” Catra translates for the rest of the group.   “We should start there.”  </p><p>“Cats talking to each other,” Bow whispers with excitement and wide bulging eyes, as he looks lovingly at Catra and Melog.  </p><p>“Could you not do that every time,” Catra fires back in playful annoyance.</p><p>“But it’s just so <i>cute</i> every time!”  Bow clenches his fist, bringing them to his chest, and does a little twist.</p><p>“So, uh, not  to rush you, or anything, but when do you think we can take off?” Adora asks the question in a quiet, nervous tone.  </p><p>“Oh right,” Bow says, returning underneath the command panel.  He fusses around with the tools and wires for a few minutes before saying, “Ha, got it!” </p><p>The ship starts roar and lights on the command buttons begin to glow.  “Darla’s systems are online.  Awaiting authorisation.” The ship’s voice rang throughout the room.</p><p>“Eternia,” Adora shouts in a strong, commanding tone.</p><p>“Authorisation denied.  Please try again.”  Adora shoots Bow a worried and confused look at Darla’s response.</p><p>“Yeah, Entrapta messed with her security settings,” Bow sighs walking over to Adora.  “Darla, tiny foods are superior.”</p><p>“Authorisation granted.  Welcome.”  The computer delivers the message in a calm, soothing tone.</p><p>Adora raises her hand smacks it against her face.  “Do we have to say that every time?”  She mumbled the question into her hand.</p><p>“Yeah, every time,” Bow flatly says to Adora, placing his hand on her shoulder.  “Alright, Adora take us away.”  A smile stretches across Bow’s face, as he felt a little more certain about the trip ahead of them.</p><p>“Darla, set course for Krytis,” Adora shouts again with verve.</p><p>“Request accepted,” Darla chimed.  “Destination: Krytis.”</p><p>____________</p><p>The ship made its way smoothly out of Etheria’s atmosphere, and the Best Friend Squad sat in the command room swapping funny stories of their adventures on Etheria.</p><p>Catra had secluded herself with Melog by the window, unsure of how she could participate in the conversation.  These moments were always the hardest for her.  She did not have silly memories of the last few years they spent fighting, and every time, she struggled to keep the guilt and anger of her past actions at bay.</p><p>Eventually, Catra stands and swiftly leaves the room trying not to alarm any of the others.  Catra walked the length of the ship’s corridors with her nails dragging along the walls, making light scratches on the surface.  Once she came to the end of the dark hallway, she let herself curl in the corner.  </p><p>She frequently went in and out of feeling at home and at peace with the group – and with herself.  When things settled down, and she was left alone with her thoughts, she couldn’t escape the feeling like maybe she didn’t belong.</p><p>“Hey, you,” Glimmer says cheerfully, poking her head out of a nearby corner.</p><p>“Hey,” Catra responds, a bit forced, in an attempt to appear present and amicable.</p><p>“You know you don’t need to hide from us,” Glimmer says as she walks towards Catra.  “We’re friends now.”  Glimmer smiles in a way that makes Catra feel slightly more at ease.</p><p>“I know,” Catra says, “I just- old habits die hard I guess.” </p><p>“Yeah, I get it,” Glimmer sighs while sitting down next to Catra.  “Do you mind if I sit here?”</p><p>“Be my guest,” Catra replies making a little space between her and Glimmer.</p><p>“This feels weird, doesn’t it?  Going back into space?  As soon as we left Etheria, I felt myself completely disconnect with the magic there.”  Glimmer looks down at her hands as she continues speaking.  “I was secretly hoping that the reason I couldn’t use magic the last time, was that Horde Prime did something to me when he beamed us to his ship but… I guess not.  It’s just space.”  She throws her hands to the side and leans back against the wall.  </p><p>Catra watches Glimmer in silence, not quite sure what to say. </p><p>“You know, I never thanked you for saving me the first time,” Glimmer says turning towards Catra.</p><p>“Really? I thought you did when we–”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Glimmer interjects, “I mean when Horde Prime first beamed us to his ship… He- he threatened me and you told him about the weapon and protected me.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, you don’t need to thank me,” Catra mutters, turning away from Glimmer.  “I was just saving my own skin,” </p><p>“Well, still, thanks,” Glimmer smiles at Catra, but Catra does not turn to notice it.</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Sparkles,” Catra mumbles still averting her gaze.</p><p>“Can I tell you something?” Glimmer asks nervously.</p><p>“Sure,” Catra responds, finally turning to meet Glimmer’s gaze.</p><p>Glimmer hesitates a second before saying, “I still have nightmares from being on his ship.”  “It’s like my mind can’t let it go.  Does that happen to you?”  </p><p>Catra scoffs and responds, “Yeah I’m not sure if I can even call my nightmares, nightmares anymore since those are the only dreams I have.”   “They’re just the norm,” Catra adds tensing up.</p><p>Glimmer notices the change in Catra’s face and starts to say, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to–” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Catra reassures her, “there’s just a lot of stuff that haunts me I guess.”  Catra takes a moment to collect her thoughts.  “But, yeah, I still have nightmares of being on his ship, of him chipping me, and what it felt like to have his mind inside of me, controlling me.  I can’t let it go.  I don’t think I’ll ever be able to.” Catra looks down at the ground, gathering her tail in her hands to prevent it from reacting without her control.</p><p>“You went through so much after you saved me.  That was so brave.”  Glimmer placed her hand on Catra’s shoulder, attempting to soothe her.</p><p>“Was it?” Catra retorts. “I mean if anything it still put you all in danger.  I should have thought it through better and made a plan that assured you all would be safe.  I thought Horde Prime was just going to end me, but he saw through everything.  He knew one way or another he could use me to get to Adora.”  Catra’s eyes lose focus as she stares at the ground.  “I’m just glad he didn’t get what he wanted.  I’m glad Adora was strong enough to fix my mistake.”</p><p>“It wasn’t a mistake,” Glimmer shouts leaning towards Catra.  “You did what was right, and everything worked out in the end.”  Glimmer resettles herself back against the wall.  “I have to say, I was surprised, but then again, you were friends with Adora for almost your whole life.  Adora chooses good people to have in her life.” </p><p>Catra lets Glimmer’s words hang in silence for a moment, mulling them over in her head.  “If you say so, Sparkles,” Catra says, turning her head to hide a slight smile.</p><p>The girls sit in awkward silence again before Glimmer finds the courage to ask a question that had been weighing on her.</p><p>“You don’t have to answer this, but why didn’t you leave with her?  Why did you stay with the Horde? Did you know they were evil?”  After she said the words, Glimmer immediately worried that the question might overstep the sensitive boundary between Catra and her. </p><p>“Of course I knew,” Catra scoffs, “there were called the Evil Horde.”</p><p>“That’s what I told Adora!” Glimmer shouts laughing.</p><p>“Yeah, well, we all know Adora can be an oblivious idiot sometimes,” Catra says, unable to hold back the smile forming on her face.</p><p>Catra sat there wondering whether to answer Glimmer’s question.  She sighs, fighting against the anxiety of being vulnerable with someone, but she concedes to the sense of security she feels in Glimmer’s presence.</p><p>“Adora and I… we had dreams of rising through the ranks of the Horde and leading it all someday.  Together.  When she left so suddenly, without really talking to me about it, I guess I was just really hurt.”  Catra tucked her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  “I had secretly dreamed of leaving the Horde for years.  I would have found any excuse to get out. But, Adora was so set on being a champion there, and she was my whole world in the Horde, so I stayed.  So, when she left without including me, I guess, I thought she didn’t feel the same way about me anymore.”  </p><p>“But, you knew the Horde was bad, why not just leave anyway?  With or without Adora.”  Glimmer asked, almost without thinking. </p><p>“When you’re raised by bad people it’s hard to be good I guess,” Catra says somberly.  “I don’t have a good answer for you.”  “Immediately after Adora left, Shadow Weaver–” </p><p>Catra felt her stomach churn at the sound of that name.  “She blamed me for everything like she always does.  My job was to bring Adora back, and stupidly, and I just followed those commands thinking, ‘of course, Adora will come back. Her whole life is here… I’m here.  I mean if there is one thing I should be able to do, it should be to bring my best friend back.’  I didn’t realise, then, that Adora’s reason for everything she did was for a greater good.  Well, I guess I did know, but I severely underestimated it.”</p><p>As Catra spoke, she became less and less aware of Glimmer’s presence, as though she was just as curious to know the answers to Glimmer’s questions.</p><p>“Life at the Horde was hard for me.  I took the brunt of Shadow Weaver’s anger and frustration.  I was the reason everything failed.  I was the reason we were never good enough.  Adora was my only light.  When she left, I just grew cold and vindictive.  I got so tired of Shadow Weaver treating me like I was useless that I became willing to do anything to prove to her, and everyone in the Horde, that they were wrong.  After that, I just spiralled out of control, ruining everything and everyone around me.”  </p><p>Catra paused for a moment feeling the weight of the words she felt she needed to say.</p><p>“I want to blame everything on Shadow Weaver.  I want to make excuses, but I know that’s not true.  I know that’s not helpful.”  Catra sighs and continues, “I am responsible for so much pain.”  “I mean, I almost destroyed the world,” Catra laughs, nervously grabbing at the fur on her neck.</p><p>“I was so concentrated on proving to myself I wasn’t the failure that everyone thought I was, that I lost total regard for my actions.”  Catra finally finished her words and felt herself return to the present, becoming aware of just how long she had rambled.</p><p>Catra begins to say, “Woah, sorry, I’ve… I’ve never told anyone that much–” </p><p>“I know what you mean,” Glimmer interjects.  “I almost destroyed the planet too, so I get it.  I was so lost in feeling like I lost everything.  I was so desperate to win and save everyone, I stopped listening to my friends.  I started listening to Shadow Weaver of all people.” </p><p>“Yeah, that was a mistake,” Catra says lightly.</p><p>“I lost all control of who I wanted to be and how I wanted to win, that I let myself put everyone in harm’s way,” Glimmer says wrapping her arms around herself.  “I didn’t think I was capable of making that kind of misstep, but it’s like you don’t realise you’ve walked down the wrong path until you turn around and see all the people you hurt.”  Glimmer shivers a little as her words bring back memories she wants to forget.  “It creates this… this–”</p><p>“Pit in your stomach?” Catra suggests as Glimmer struggles to find the words she wants.</p><p>“Yeah, exactly” Glimmer sighs, feeling a sense of understanding between Catra and her.</p><p>“Yeah, I know the feeling,” Catra delivers in a warm but sad tone.  “I actually started feeling it before you got through to me on Horde Prime’s ship.  I was just scared to face that I had been fighting along the wrong side for the wrong reasons this whole time for nothing.  I did everything I could to shut that feeling out, but it just started to eat away at me.” </p><p>Catra scoffs again, “Double Trouble came to the Fright Zone and acted out everything I was refusing to address within myself.”  “After that, it kind of became impossible to ignore.  The guilt and stupidity reached a level of no return.”</p><p>“When Horde Prime said the only reason he found us was because I activated the heart, I thought I was going to disintegrate right there,” Glimmer says, lifting her hands to her face in embarrassment.</p><p>Catra chuckles and says, “Don’t take this the wrong way, Sparkles, but it’s kind of nice to know I wasn’t the only idiot who accidentally almost destroyed the planet.”</p><p>“The feeling is mutual,” Glimmer replies laughing.</p><p>Normally, these memories haunt Catra, as if she will never be able to escape the errors and stupidity of her past self.  But talking with Glimmer made her realise that, even though her transgressions were far more numerous and costly, there was someone who can understand a fraction of how she feels.</p><p>“Well, at least you didn’t pull the lever to a portal that nearly ended the world,” Catra says chuckling.</p><p>Glimmer looks away and draws in on herself at the thought of the portal incident.</p><p>Catra notices Glimmer’s withdrawal and starts to apologise. “Oh, crap, I’m sorry, that was so stupid, I wasn’t thinking–”</p><p>“Sometimes I think about how if my mom had still been around after the portal thing, she would have stopped me from working with Shadow Weaver, stopping me from activating the heart, and then, Horde Prime never would have found us.”  Glimmer’s tone is flat and dejected, and she curls her legs into her chest again as she speaks.</p><p>Catra begins to feel that pit in her stomach that she described earlier, and she hesitantly lifts her hand and places it on Glimmers shoulder.  “I’m so sorry, Glimmer.  That’s all my fault I–” </p><p>Catra’s words stop as Glimmer takes Catra’s hand in hers, and for a second, Catra worries she had made a mistake.  But, Glimmer squeezes her hand and turns to face her with tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>“It’s not okay, what you did,” Glimmer says sniffling.  “I don’t know why you did it, and I don’t think I want to know, but I can see how far you’ve come since that moment.  And I understand you better now.  I can’t forgive you, right now, for opening the portal, and for how much it impacted my life, but that doesn’t mean I don’t see how hard you’re trying to make up for... everything.  And I appreciate how much you’ve done and how far you’ve come.”  Glimmer wipes the tears from her eyes and brings Catra into a hug.  </p><p>The hug took Catra by surprise, as she felt she was the last person who deserved it.  After a moment of hesitation, she eventually wraps her arms around Glimmer.  </p><p>“Glimmer,” Catra starts to say, but her voice is shaky and weak.  “Thanks for… for umm giving me a second chance.  I probably didn’t deserve it.”  Catra shuts her eyes tight to fight back against the tears that were forming.</p><p>“Everyone deserves a second chance, Catra, and you’re making the most of yours,” Glimmer says still in the hug.  “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Those words cut through Catra, triggering an emotional reaction she did not expect.  Tears quickly form in her eyes and fall gently onto Glimmer’s back.  </p><p>____________</p><p>Bow sat on the pilot seat in the command room, quietly messing with his tablet, attempting to find any communication signals.  Adora had fallen asleep on the ground next to the chair, and he decided to stay at her side standing guard.  He was determined to make sure that nothing would disturb her from getting at least a little rest.</p><p>Bow flipped through the channels on his device, but every channel contained static and showed no hope of providing a connection. </p><p>“No, no, don’t go!” Adora startles awake on the ground, and her shouting shocks Bow into throwing his tablet in the air.</p><p>“Adora!” Bow shouts, leaping off the chair.  “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”  He rushes to Adora’s side on the ground.</p><p>She sits up slowly with her hand on her head trying to pull her senses together.  “Yeah, I’m okay, I’m okay,” she says, slowly standing up. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Bow asks in a slow, concerned manner.  “You look kind of out of it.”</p><p>“I’m fine, I just need- to walk around- a bit,” Adora mumbles, struggling at first, but eventually gaining her balance.</p><p>Adora, finally standing and feeling somewhat composed, pats Bow on the shoulder and starts to leave the room.  </p><p>“Adora, wait,” Bow shouts before Adora could exit.  Adora stops to turn in Bow’s direction.  </p><p>“Adora, be honest with me,” Bow says in a straightforward but reassuring manner.  “Are you okay? Everyone is worried about you.”</p><p>Adora smiles at Bow, brushing the air with her hand, “Yes, I’m fine, Bow.”</p><p>“You don’t look fine, Adora,” Bow insists.  “You can talk to us about anything.  You know that.  What’s going on?”</p><p>“Bow, could a not-fine person do this?” Adora suggests, leaping into the air and then rolling on the floor, vocalising at every move.</p><p>“Adora, I’m being serious,” Bow says flatly, unaffected by Adora’s charade.</p><p>Bow’s words strike a chord in Adora.  She realised she was failing to maintain appearances and people were catching on.  She wasn't used to keeping things from her friends, but there was something about the new degree of fear that she was experiencing that made her desperate to shelter the people around her from it.  </p><p>“Okay, I know, I’m sorry,” Adora mumbles, rising from the ground.  “I’m just trying to figure some stuff out.  But I promise, after this trip, I’ll feel better.”</p><p>Bow watches Adora from the other side of the command room, unable to find the appropriate words.</p><p>Adora smiles at him again and darts out the room before he could offer any response.</p><p>Adora walks down the hall trying to clear her mind.  Nearing the end of the hallway, she hears soft sniffles and laughter.  “Catra? Glimmer?” She calls out as she starts to see the girls in the corner.  </p><p>Catra and Glimmer were now crying from laughing, discussing things they felt too ashamed to tell the others in their friend group.</p><p>“Hey, Adora,” Catra says in a soft voice that cracked a little as she spoke.</p><p>“Is everything okay?”  Adora asks, a little confused and concerned.</p><p>“Yeah, just reminiscing on things,” Glimmer says, standing up.  “How far out are we?” </p><p>“Oh, good question I didn’t even check that,” Adora mutters bashfully as she turns back to face the command room.  </p><p>“It’s okay, I should probably go check on Bow, so I’ll ask him,” Glimmer says, as she runs by Adora towards the command room. </p><p>Catra leaps up to her feet with her back facing Adora, attempting to wipe away as much evidence of her previous crying as she could.</p><p>“You okay?” Adora asks in a concerned voice.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay,” Catra responds, taking a deep breath.  “You never told me how much crying and touchy-feely stuff you princesses were into.”  Catra turns her body slightly to smirk at Adora, but upon seeing Adora’s face, Catra instantly feels that something is wrong.  Adora appeared more distant and tired than Catra had seen before.</p><p>“Wait, are you okay?” Catra asks, studying the glazed expression in Adora’s eyes, as she ran towards her.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Adora responds quickly.  Her conversation with Bow a few moments ago weighed heavy on her, and she decides to give in just a little. “I think I’m just nervous.”</p><p>“It’s going to be okay;  this should be easy to–” Bow’s voice shouting from the command room interrupts Catra.  “Guys! We have a problem.”  </p><p>Catra and Adora exchange worried glances and run towards the command room.  When they both enter the room, they are stopped dead in their tracks at what they see.</p><p>They slowly join Glimmer and Bow at the front of the room and peer out at the Krytis landscape ahead of them.  On the planet's surface, there were patches of thin green light that spread out in various directions.  It covered certain sections of the ground and would disappear in others.</p><p>“What is it?” Glimmer asks, squinting at the sight.</p><p>“This wasn’t there before, right?” Adora asks.  “Maybe we aren’t entering the same way we did last time,” Adora says, searching for answers.</p><p>“No, Darla’s command program is set to use her coordinate history for destinations unless specified otherwise; this is exactly the way we came before,” Bow responds without looking away from the window.</p><p>“It’s Horde Prime,” Catra utters in disdain.  “This is exactly what it looked like when he started spreading the virus on Etheria.”  Melog jumped onto the panel next to Catra, his mane turning red.</p><p>“But Horde Prime is gone, right?” Adora asked with a confused, terrified look on her face.  </p><p>“It must not matter if he’s gone or not,” Catra says.  “Horde Prime's virus hacked the First Ones' system, and somehow the virus made its way to Krytis. You were able to help Etheria, but the virus must not have left Krytis.”  Catra wracks her head trying to put together the pieces. </p><p>Adora turns from the window and brings her hands to her head in a panic.  “Wel- well, what does this mean?  Will I not be able to unlock the magic here with the virus infecting the planet?” </p><p>“I don’t know, Adora, but we’ll figure it out – together,” Bows says gently trying to break through Adora’s panic.  </p><p>Glimmer approaches Adora as well and grabs her hand.  “Yeah, whatever that is, we’ll fix it.  That’s why we’re here.”</p><p>“Entering Latitude 43:78 on Location: Krytis,” Darla’s system announces.  “Please brace for landing.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s new!” Glimmer looks at the control panel in curiosity as Darla’s system makes the announcement.</p><p>“Alert! System Comprise! Autopilot disengaged.”  Darla’s alert this time sounded slightly distorted, and the ship began to lose stability and pick up speed towards the surface.</p><p>“Oh, that’s bad! Very Bad!” Glimmer shouts holding on to the command panel for safety.</p><p>“Hold on I’ll try to fly it!” Bow shouts from the ground, crawling his way to the pilot seat, as Adora and Catra struggle to remain standing.</p><p>“Alert! Impact estimated in 90 seconds.”  Darla’s system begins to flash red lights from the command panel.</p><p>“Uh, Bow? That’s 90 seconds. HURRY!” Glimmer screams as she slips and falls to the ground under the command panel.</p><p>“Yeah, I heard the message too, Glimmer,” Bow retorts struggling against the holographic controls of the ship.</p><p>“Alert! Impact estimated in 30 seconds”</p><p>“BOW!” Adora cries as she loses her grip on the ground and begins to slide to the back of the cabin.</p><p>“I’m trying!” Bow screams.  “We are going too fast I can’t get control!”  Bow begins the groan and scream, struggling against the torque force on the controls.</p><p>Catra digs her nails into the floor of the ship, stopping her from sliding further along the floor.  She is positioned just behind Bow in the pilot seat.  She gathers her strength and digs her feet and claws into the floor and springs forward, just barely grabbing hold of Bow’s chair.</p><p>“Alert! Impact estimated in 10 seconds.”</p><p>Catra grunts as she pulls as hard as she can on Bow’s arm hoping their combined effort will budge the controls.</p><p>“A-a-a-a-a-lert! Impact e-stim-ated in 3-3-3-3-3- sec-c-c-conds.”  Darla’s last system alert is almost unintelligble.</p><p>“FOR THE HONOUR OF GRAY SKULL!” Adora shouts from the back of the cabin and leaps in the same fashion as Catra to the controls.</p><p>The ship finally responds and begins to tilt upwards as She-Ra’s strength forces the controls to give.  However, with the stabilisation units of the ship corrupted, the ship begins to spin out of control and hits a large patch of dense vegetation which fortunately cushions their landing.</p><p>“Ahh!” Glimmer shouts as she drops from under the command panel, succumbing to gravity. “This is not how I expected this to start,” Glimmer complains, rubbing her head.</p><p>“Yeah, well, what’s a Best Friend Squad adventure without some unexpected, life-threatening terror?” Adora says rising to her feet and releasing her She-Ra transformation, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>“I just want the record to show, I suggested we go to Mystacor beach, where crash landing to our death was definitely not on the agenda,” Bow says while checking to make sure his arms were still intact.</p><p>Catra stands, sliding along the sideways floor to the window with Melog in her arms.  “Melog do you recognise where we are?  How far out are we from the temple you mentioned?”</p><p>“No,” Catra whispers in response to Melog’s mewing.</p><p>“What? What did Melog say?” Bow asks struggling off of the pilot seat.</p><p>“We are really far, and worse,” Catra pauses as she looks out the window, “We are really far from the ground.”</p><p>The trees they landed in had huge brittle branches, perfect for controlling their impact, but the trees themselves were massive and stood hundreds of feet about the ground.</p><p>“Oh no! Oh no! What do we do?” Bow starts to descend into a panic.  “We’re trapped! There’s no way we can make it down that drop, and Darla’s system is completely offline.”</p><p>“Maybe I can use She-Ra to move something close to the ship to lessen the drop,” Adora asks struggling to see the ground from their height.</p><p>“Adora, how are you even going to get down there to do that?”  Bow shouts.   “Even as She-Ra that drop is too risky!”</p><p>Bow and Adora continue to argue about ideas, while Glimmer studies her hands and shuts her eyes to focus hard on the energy around her.  She starts to pick up on the sensation of magic on the planet.  Although it’s not as much as she can feel on Etheria, she feels a reconnection to her powers that she had not felt in space.</p><p>“Guys,” Glimmer shouts as she begins to fill with a sense of hope.  Adora and Bow fail to hear her, as they continue to argue, shouting math equations at each other.  “Guys!” Glimmer shouts a little louder to no avail.</p><p>“Hey! You idiots!” Catra screams loud enough to get Adora and Bow to simultaneously look in her direction.  “Sparkles is trying to say something,” Catra mutters in an apologetic tone. </p><p>“Guys,” Glimmer says finally having their attention, “I can tap into the magic here.  I think I can–”</p><p>Glimmer shuts her eyes and teleports between Bow and Adora, then to Catra and Melog, and finally teleporting out the ship.</p><p>They appear in the same familiar location they had arrived the first time they landed on Krytis – where Entrapta hooked up Wrong Hordak to download information.</p><p>“Look guys we made it,”  Glimmer says in a triumphant tone.  </p><p>Catra struggling to stay on her feet groans, “I still need a warning for when you do that.”</p><p>As Catra stands, she takes in the environment immediately.  “Also, are we sure we are going to be able to make it back to the ship?” Catra asks, but the group had already started down the path ahead of them.  </p><p>“I really don’t know how they stayed alive this whole time,” Catra mutters to herself.</p><p>Before running after them, she studies the portions of the First Ones' tech now glowing green in various areas around her.  She turns slowly to look back at the group, realising they had gone a bit of a way ahead without her.</p><p>“Hey, wait up!” She shouts while chasing after them.  Finally catching up, the full group of five make their way across the metal ruins of the planet towards hopefully saving it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Project: Krytis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group arrives on Krytis, and they start their first post-Horde Best Friend Squad Adventure.</p><p>______</p><p>They continued their way through the large tunnel.  This time was considerably easier than the last, given the lack of illusions that Melog used to deter them.  Melog sprints ahead sniffing and investigating the path.  He looks back at Catra and mews.  </p><p>“Melog says that the First Ones' building is to the East, and we should be careful,” she translated for the rest of the group.  “The First Ones' tech that is still on this planet was used to fight Horde Prime.  There’re likely traps that might be active.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I hope you like the new chapter.  As always thank you so much for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They continued their way through the large tunnel.  This time was considerably easier than the last, given the lack of illusions that Melog used to deter them.  Melog sprints ahead sniffing and investigating the path.  He looks back at Catra and mews.  </p><p>“Melog says that the First Ones' building is to the East, and we should be careful,” she translated for the rest of the group.  “The First Ones' tech that is still on this planet was used to fight Horde Prime.  There’re likely traps that might be active.” </p><p>“How come we didn’t see the traps before?” Adora asks, watching her steps as she walks.</p><p>Melog mews again towards that group then rushes ahead, exiting the tunnel into a clearing.</p><p>“Melog tried to keep us away from them, using illusions,” Catra says slowing her pace as they arrived at the end of the tunnel.</p><p>“Uh guys,” Bow calls out from behind the group,  “We <i>might</i> have forgotten our supplies.” He frantically pats around his body noticing he has neither his bow, quiver, or backpack.</p><p>Every member of the Best Friend Squad raises their hand and harmoniously smacks it against their forehead.</p><p>“No, worries,” Glimmer shouts, and in a second she vanishes only to return a moment later, carrying four backpacks and Bow’s archery gear.</p><p>Catra picks up her bag and quickly goes through the contents, making sure there is nothing essential missing.</p><p>“Glimmer, how can you use your powers here?” Bow asks, strapping his quiver around his back.</p><p>“To be honest, I’m not sure,” Glimmer responds quietly, not looking up from her hands.  “I just suddenly felt a connection to magic, so I gave it a try.  But it’s not very strong.  I don’t really know how to explain it.”</p><p>“In that case, maybe we should keep your teleporting to a minimum.”  Bow places his hand on Glimmer’s back tenderly.  “We want to make sure you have enough energy to teleport us all back to the ship once this is over.”</p><p>As the group chatted, Catra starts to wander around the clearing.  Something didn’t add up for her.  The virus, when she saw Horde Prime initiate it on Etheria, had followed strange etchings in the Planet’s surface.  However, those etchings did not exist on Krytis – they wouldn’t have.  She wondered how exactly a virus intended for Etheria could make it to another planet.</p><p>The clearing they were in was vast and vacant. Pieces of metal buildings, that had long ago crumbled, lined the ground covered in moss and mould.  On some of the fallen buildings, First Ones' code was engraved on the side, glowing in the pale-light green.  Catra spotted a lump of cracked broken metal, shaped somewhat like the generators she would see in the Fright Zone, off at the edge of the clearing.  This odd scrap of metal contained similar First Ones' code on it, but it was completely unaffected by the virus.  Catra starts to make her way towards the object when a hand on her shoulder stops her.</p><p>“Catra, where are you going?” Bow asks with a worried expression.  “Didn’t Melog say it was that way?”  Bow gestures towards the rest of the group as they started to make their way eastward.  </p><p>Catra broke from her train of thought and watched as Adora, Glimmer, and Melog started to veer off to the left.</p><p>“We shouldn’t venture off on our own,” Bow warns. “Melog said it could be dangerous, right?”  Bow moves his arm from Catra’s shoulder to her back to gently guide her in the direction of the group.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Catra responds, taking a moment to glance back at the strange tech.</p><p>The group walked for a few hours growing anxious with each passing minute.  The terrain of Krytis is dry and unforgiving, making the long walk even more difficult.  They frequently had to make their way over and around destroyed buildings and homes.  During their walk, there was little in the way of trees or plants.  Only occasionally, would the group see shrubs, moss, or a few lone trees that were rotting away.</p><p>“Where we landed had a bunch of huge trees,” Adora notes.  “Why aren’t there any more around?”  She was unaware that she had asked the question aloud, but Melog stopped at the sound of her voice.</p><p>Melog turns to Catra, mewing a few times before continuing along the path.</p><p>Catra hesitates before providing the group with her translation. “Umm, Melog said the large trees we landed in once covered the planet, but the First Ones' tore them down to study the planet’s magic.”  Catra knew her words would trigger something painful for Adora.</p><p>“Of course they did,” Adora fires back, looking more determined than before.  She quickens her pace and slightly separates herself from the group.</p><p>Catra picks up her pace to match Adora’s.  Once at her side, she grabs her hand and squeezes it.  “Hey, we’re going to fix this,” she reassures Adora with a smile.</p><p>“I know,” Adora retorts, refusing to avert her gaze from the path ahead of them, “we have to.”</p><p>After a few more steps, they make it to another clearing, that looks very similar to the previous one; however, this time a triangular building covered in the green virus-infected First Ones’ code loomed in the centre.</p><p>“We’re here,” Glimmer whispers, taken aback by the size of the building.</p><p>“Is it just me or is this way bigger than any of the First Ones’ ruins on Etheria?” Bow asks the group, but no one answers.  Their attention is stuck on the massive building ahead of them.  Adora begins to mindlessly approach the door of the building.</p><p>“Adora wait!” Catra yells at Adora a few steps behind her.  As Adora steps towards the building, markings on the ground go from glowing green to an odd reddish-green.  As the ground lights up, spikes rush out from the door and make their way towards Adora.</p><p>“No!” Catra screams and lunges forward as quickly as she can to move Adora out of the way.  She waits for the sensation of spikes to pierce her body, but after a moment passes, she opens one eye to see what happened.  To her surprise, the spikes only made it a third of the distance before presumably malfunctioning, leaving the two in a clumsy embrace on the floor.</p><p>“Now who needs a room?” Glimmer smirks at Catra, offering her hand to help to the two to their feet.  </p><p>Catra, still too shaken by what happened, disregards Glimmer’s playful banter.  “Why did they stop?” She asks, stepping forwards to touch the spikes.  They were very real and very sharp, she thought to herself.  Not like the illusions that Melog used before. </p><p>“If the tower is corrupted by the virus, these must be too?” Bow puts forth his question, scratching his head.</p><p>Adora, already on her feet, takes a deep breath and yells, “For the honour of Gray Skull!” </p><p>The group turns to watch Adora transform into She-Ra, and Catra feels her heart beat a little louder in her chest.</p><p>Once transformed, Adora approaches the door and yells, “Eternia!”  As she does, the spikes withdraw back into the tower, and the door ahead of them glitches partly open – only enough to let each member barely slide through.</p><p>Inside the building strongly resembles the Crystal Castle that Adora spent most of her day’s training as She-Ra.  It was dimly lit inside by the virus that infected it, and as they enter Melog sniffs around, checking for more traps.</p><p>The large, circular hall splits into six smaller hallways, three on each half of the circle. </p><p>“This place is huge,” Bow gasps, taking in the vast open hall.  “How are we going to find anything useful here?”</p><p>Glimmer clings to Bow’s side examining the glowing patterns on the floor, hesitant to take each step.  Catra and Melog trace along the perimeter of the hall looking for any useful signs.</p><p>“Isn’t it weird that there’s nothing here?” Glimmer asks looking from the floor to the ceiling.  “No people or anything just–”</p><p>“Guys, this way!” Catra shouts as she enters the far hallways to the left.</p><p>The group ran after Catra, and as they turn the corner to the hall, they notice a red light flashing towards the end.  </p><p>“Hey, Catra, wait! Let’s not sprint towards flashing red lights.  I think that’s a bad idea.” Bow slows his pace upon seeing the bizarre glow at the end of the hall.</p><p>But Catra was already at the door looking at the markings with a puzzled expression. “What does it say?” Catra asks as Adora catches up to her.</p><p>“It says, umm, I think Captain, no, Sergeant maybe, Warem, Sergeant Warem,” Adora says squinting and struggling to understand the writing.</p><p>Catra presses the pad next to the door, and she braces herself for whatever could be on the other side.</p><p>As she does, the door slides open without a hitch, and they stare into a vacant room with a hologram screen lit in the flashing red light.  There was a message in First Ones’ written across the screen.</p><p>“What does this one say?” Glimmer asks making her way into the room.</p><p>“It says error,” Adora replies in a confused tone, “message delivery failure.”</p><p>Bow quickly slides past everyone and sits in front of the screen and begins to type away at the keyboard.</p><p>“If there was a message that was trying to be sent, then I can try to recover it if I just–” Bow continues typing loudly on the large computer. “– There!” He shouts as the red light disappears, and the message contents open on the screen.</p><p>“I don’t need Adora to translate this one for me,” Bow says somberly.</p><p>“Well, what does it say,” Glimmer asks.  “For the people who have no idea how to read the First Ones’ language?”  </p><p>“It says Krytis is lost,” Bow delivers in a dejected tone. “They must have tried to send this when Horde Prime came, but the message failed to send.  They must have been trying to warn the other First Ones.  There’s a record of some logs, let me see if I can pull them up.”  Bow begins typing on the keyboard again, searching for more answers.  “There are several voice logs.  Look!” Bow’s voice has a slight excitement as he pulls up the records on the screen.</p><p>As Bow clicks a key, a hologram appears projecting out from the screen.  A woman with dark skin and hair, pulled back into a bun, begins to speak towards the group.  </p><p>
  <i>This is Sergeant Warem of Krytis Command Unit: Red Array.  All projects concerning Krytis’ weapon potential have been stopped.  The Horde has followed us here.  We are now at war-a-ar-ar-ar.   All warrior uni-n-ni-units shou-o-ou-ld dispatch immediately-y-y-y-y–</i>
</p><p>“The files must be corrupted,” Bow says. “There’s still more to that mess–”</p><p>“See if there are any logs about the Krytis project,” Adora interjects looking fiercely at the screen.</p><p>Bow abides and begins to tap away on the keyboard. “Hmm, this is the last entered log that comes up when I search Project Krytis,” Bow says, focusing on the screen in front of him.  “Weird.  It won’t open.  It’s encrypted.” </p><p>“Try Eternia, She-Ra? Uh, Gray Skull!” Adora tries desperately to think of other passcodes that could break the encryption.  “What did she say? Red Array?” </p><p>“No need,” Bow smiles, “Entrapta taught me a few things about overriding First Ones’ encryptions.” </p><p>He continues to click away at the keyboard until the holographic woman reappears.  “Got it!” he shouts smirking at the screen.  </p><p>
  <i>Sharn, I hope you get this message.  I’m sending it encrypted through our direct line.  I don’t- I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.  The Krytis project, it’s- it’s a failure.  This planet’s magic is… complex.  It’s like nothing we’ve seen before.  There’re too many layers to it.  We’ve been here for so long now, and we can still only harvest this kind of surface level, superficial magic.  For this plan to work, we need to get to the heart of this planet’s magic but … it’s too powerful.  It has this, almost, genetic connection with the people of this planet.  There’s no way to connect it to our tech.  General Brae she – sighs – she’s started running these- these experiments.  She’s trying to use the people of this planet to harvest the magic, but it’s not working.  It’s- it’s killing them.  I can’t stand by and do this anymore.  I thought we came here to help the universe, but- but maybe we aren’t any better than our enemies.  Look, Sharn, when you get this, I need you to send me ships.  As many as you can, discretely.  I’m going to get as many people off this planet as I can.  I am going to try and shut this down.  I’m going to send them to Etheria, it’s the closest planet, and if I can, maybe I can stop us from des-des-des-troy-y-y-y–</i>
</p><p>The system begins to stutter and the message shuts off.</p><p>“NO!” Adora yells in frustration at the screen.</p><p>“The First Ones... they were killing the people of this planet?” Glimmer asks in a sad, confused tone.</p><p>Catra watches as Adora’s eyes quietly fill with tears and Melog coat turns from blue to red.</p><p>“I found some schemas of Project: Kyrtis,” Bow says turning everyone’s attention back to the screen.  “Looks kind of like a map, but I have no idea how to read it.  I’m not familiar with the places on this planet but look–”  Bow points to a location on the map that is marked with peculiar writing in a language foreign to Bow.  “–Adora do you know what this says?”  </p><p>As Bow looks to Adora for her response, he is amazed to find her presence utterly striking.  She was still in her She-Ra transformation, and she gazed at the screen with fierce, passionate eyes.</p><p>Adora takes in every detail of the map, making mental cues of certain places and positions, but she keeps all her thoughts to herself.  “I need to get to that location on the map. Now.”  Adora’s words were terse and every muscle in her body stiffened.  Adora turns for the door, but Catra grabs her hand.</p><p>“Adora, wait,” Catra calls out, trying to break through to her.  “Don’t just run off, okay?  We have to do this together.  You can’t touch anything on this planet without first getting rid of the virus.  Bow do you think you can shut down or override all the tech on the planet?”</p><p>“Yeah, entire planetary tech shutdown was not on the list of things Entrapta taught me how to do,” Bow retorts hovering over the keyboard.</p><p>“Well, we can’t do anything until we find a way to get rid of this virus,” Catra snaps.  “It almost killed you last time, Adora.”</p><p>“Catra it’s fine.  I have to–” Adora starts to say.</p><p>“Adora, no,” Catra says with anger and frustration building in her voice.  “This isn’t a risk it all situation.  We came here to learn and we aren’t jeopardising everything and getting you hurt to do that.”</p><p>“Melog how far is that location?” Catra asks Melog who was now sitting on Bow’s lap studying the screen.</p><p>“Melog says we’re far.  There’s no other way but to travel on foot, so it might take a day or two.  So, here’s the plan,  Melog, Adora, and I will head towards that location.  Bow, Glimmer, you stay here and do anything you can to shut down or disable the tech.  Okay?”  Catra spat her commands at the group, unable to control her anxiety and frustration.</p><p>“Catra, I think you’re still underestimating my ability to shut down an entire planet’s tech,” Bow snaps, getting irritated by Catra’s tone.</p><p>Catra ignores the slight ire in Bow’s voice and reaches into her bag to grab four earpieces.  She chucks one each at Bow and Glimmer and zips up her bag, swinging it around her shoulder. </p><p>“Did you or did you not hack Horde Prime’s system?” Catra asks while nonchalantly fixing an earpiece in her large right ear. </p><p>“Yes, but Catra that was diff–” Bow tries to say to Catra, but she does not turn to listen.</p><p>“Then I trust you can do this,” she interrupts, looking back at the group from the door.  “Adora, let’s go,” Catra mutters as she walks out the room with Melog following behind her.</p><p>Adora stares at Catra’s trail and suddenly her She-Ra transformation losses its hold, returning to her normal self.</p><p>“Adora,” Glimmer says reaching for Adora’s hand but quickly pulls it back.  “Be safe, okay?” Glimmer finishes her words looking worriedly at her friend.</p><p>“Always am.”  Adora bends to pick up her things and turns to walk out of the room to follow after Catra.</p><p>____________</p><p>Adora catches up to Catra in the large hall they entered before.  They each slide through the door and start on their way.</p><p>“Catra, I’m sorry.  I wasn’t–” Adora tries to apologies to Catra, but Catra remained a few steps ahead of her, not looking back in Adora’s direction.  Adora could feel the tension pulsating from Catra, and she decides not to finish her words.  Instead, she took a deep breath and tries to shut out the emotions that were taking her over.</p><p>They walk in silence for a while before Melog begins to say something to Catra.  “Melog says this way is probably safer, but longer.  We can continue this way until sunset and then we should probably set up a camp or something.”  </p><p>Catra’s words carried a bit of coldness still, and she kept her eyes on the path without looking back at Adora.</p><p>Adora stops and tries her apology again, “Catra, look, I’m sorry.” “I really am.  You’re right that was dumb.  I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>Catra stops, and without turning to Adora, says, “Why are you always so willing to risk getting hurt for everyone else?”  Her tone is soft and quiet, carrying with it a sense of pain.</p><p>“Catra, I’m sorry,” Adora says pleadingly.  “I’m only ever worried about protecting you, and everyone.  If I don’t figure out how to do this, then how am I going to stop this war?”</p><p>Catra’s ears perk up at the sound of Adora’s words.  “What are you talking about, Adora,” Catra asks slowly turning to face Adora, her eyes narrowing in confusion. “What war? The war is over.”</p><p>Adora realises her mistake and tries to backtrack.  “I didn’t mean war.  I misspoke I–”</p><p> </p><p>“Adora, there’s a fine line between not being ready to talk about something and intentionally keeping things from people,” Catra interrupts, with a tone that grew with frustration.  “I, especially, know that.  What haven’t you been telling us?”</p><p>“Catra,” Adora whimpers, trying to find the words to calm the situation, but she couldn’t think of anything to say.</p><p>Catra sucks in a deep breath and says, “Don’t do this to me again, Adora.”  Catra’s brow begins to furrow and her face fills with anger, but her eyes are still soft, filling with tears.  “You promised.”  Catra’s voice breaks delivering her words.</p><p>Catra’s last words break Adora’s barrier.  Catra was right; she did promise.  She promised she would not make the same mistakes as before, but she has been breaking that promise this whole time.  All the pain and things she kept hidden began to flow out of her without ceasing.</p><p>“Something happened to me after the Heart of Etheria,” Adora says, her voice quiet and shaking at each word.  “I don’t understand it.  I have these visions or dreams- I’m not sure.  In them, everyone around me is fighting and dying in battles worse than anything I’ve seen on Etheria.  I don’t know why or how, but I think they are happening now, somewhere in the universe.  I need to find them.  I need to stop them!”  Adora did not realise that her voice had begun to shout until she saw Catra’s expression change.</p><p>Catra’s eyes had grown wide listening to Adora’s words.  “Adora, why did you keep all of this from us?” There is hurt that rings through Catra’s words.</p><p>“I’m just trying to protect you,” Adora says, reaching her hand towards Catra’s.  “I don’t want any of you getting hurt because of this.  I was trying to keep you all out of it.”</p><p>Catra turns away from Adora ignoring her hand.  As she turns, tears start to fall from her eyes and she quickly wipes them away before turning back to Adora.</p><p>“So what was your plan then? Come back from Krytis and in the middle of the night leave, alone, when you had the chance?”  Catra is no longer able to hold back the anger in her voice.</p><p>Adora stays silent in response to Catra’s questions, looking down at the ground.</p><p>“Adora!” Catra yells, loud enough to make a slight echo in the area. “You promised you would stay!”  Catra’s voice was now shrill and lacked all semblance of composure.  </p><p>“Catra, I can’t watch my friends die if this is as bad as I think it is,” Adora tries to reason.</p><p>“And what if you died, huh?” Catra asks, no longer attempting to hide the tears in her eyes.  “How do you think we’d all feel?” </p><p>“I’m the only one who can do this, Catra,” Adora responds fighting hard to make her words audible.</p><p>“Bullshit!” Catra screams, fighting the urge to run off in frustration.  “You still don’t get it, do you?”  Catra’s words had a painful shake to them that pierced Adora’s heart.</p><p>“You think you can save the world by sacrificing yourself, but if you die saving the world you end mine,” Catra says, her tone going from weak to strong.</p><p>Adora looked up at Catra with amazement.  Catra had turned completely to Adora and her passion and love were showing clearly on every inch of her face.  Adora starts to say something in return, but she couldn’t find the right words to say.  She knew she had no reasonable excuse for herself, other than her own fear.</p><p>“Adora, the least you can do is give us a choice,” Catra says walking back towards Adora.</p><p>Adora looks at Catra with a puzzled face.</p><p>“I get that you’re scared, and I have no idea what you’re possibly seeing that could make the bravest person I know so afraid, but we deserve the option to go with you or not,” Catra says, now just a small space away from Adora, afraid to get too close after having yelled the way she did.</p><p>“And I told you, I’d go with you anywhere, and I won’t <i>ever</i> break that promise,” Catra mutters, her hand slowing reaching towards Adora, but her fear kept her from touching her.</p><p>“But this isn’t your fight, Catra, it’s not your responsi–” Adora starts to say before being interrupted.</p><p>“I’m finally fighting to do the right thing, even when I don’t have to,” Catra reassures, “you’re the one who taught me that.”</p><p>Adora’s eyes water and she closes the small, final space between her and Catra, wrapping her arms around her.</p><p>“Adora, you know you never have to fight alone.  No matter how scary it is, no matter how dangerous, you need to lean on people, because trust me, the moment you stop is when you lose everything.”  Catra holds tightly onto Adora, pressing her face into the embrace.</p><p>Melog approaches the girls rubbing around their shins lovingly and mewing a few times.  </p><p>“Okay, I know, Melog, we’re ready,” Catra says exiting the embrace.  “We’re okay?” Catra asks Adora offering her hand for Adora to take it.</p><p>“Of course, I really am sorry,” Adora responds, grabbing hold of Catra’s hand.</p><p>“I know you can’t help being dumb sometimes, so I forgive you.  As long as you never do it again – for real this time,” Catra smirks back at Adora.</p><p>“I promise.”  Adora follows Catra as they turn to head down the path as Melog leads the way.</p><p>“Is crying every day a normal thing for you guys?” Catra asks, smiling at Adora and rubbing her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, the first few weeks is when you cry the most,” Adora smiles, also brushing the tears from her eyes.  “But it’s cathartic,” she laughs, locking her fingers between Catra’s.</p><p>“No, I hate it,” Catra responds smirking.  “Make it stop.”  She lets go of Adora’s hand to push Adora’s shoulder and runs ahead catching up to Melog.  Adora watches her for a moment, reflecting, once again, on how far she has come.  Adora suddenly felt lighter and like there air around her had changed, and she picked up her pace catching up to Catra and Melog.</p><p>____________</p><p>“Found it!” Bow shouts as he stays focused on the computer screen in front of him.  </p><p>“You can shut down the planet?” Glimmer asks cheerfully watching the screen from over Bow’s shoulder, but not understanding a single thing that it says.</p><p>“No, not yet, but if we are going to, I need to be able to find the server room,” Bow explains studying a map he pulled up on the screen.  “And I found the floor layout for this command centre.  We’re lucky though, this building holds most of the servers for the tech on the planet.  Everything is connected from here, so hopefully, we won’t have to travel around too much.  If we take all the servers offline, we should be able to shut everything down.  Granted there’s no–”</p><p>“Granted there're no giant spiders?” Glimmer interrupts Bow’s explanation.</p><p>“No… I was going to say back up servers that will turn on if we shut things down from a different locati–”</p><p>“No, Bow, I mean there are giant spiders,” Glimmer interrupts again.  She had moved from behind Bow at the computer to the door of the office, peering out into the hallway.  She quickly sprang back into the room and shut the door.</p><p>“What do we do?” she whispers loudly at Bow.</p><p>“If we want to go to the server room we have to go through that hall and find the stairs in the other corridor,” Bow whispers back.</p><p>“Yeah, well, there’re about six or seven giant spiders crawling around that hall.  Is there another way?”  Glimmer’s response is a little shrill and hurried.</p><p>“This must be some kind of delayed defence response,” Bow wonders.  “Do you think we can fight them?”</p><p>Glimmer pauses to think about Bow’s question, and makes her way back to the door.  She presses on the pad to open the door once more to get a better look at the spiders.</p><p>As the door slides open, one of the giant spiders stares back at Glimmer.  They were made completely out of metal but had large, sharp metal pinchers and fangs the size of Glimmer’s forearm.  They had about 10 eyes and they each glowed the bizarre, reddish-green light they had seen on the spike trap before.</p><p>She slams the hard on the pressure pad shutting the door again.  “Umm, can we brainstorm other ideas first?” Glimmer asks in a panicked voice.  “I know I can teleport, but, my powers are limited here.  I’m not going to be much help in a fight.”</p><p>“Okay, and now we’ve lost our element of surprise,” Bow says turning back the computer.  “Maybe there’s a way I can shut them off.”</p><p>A second later, Glimmer and Bow begin to hear a loud banging on the door.</p><p>“Uh, Bow!” Glimmer whimpers, “What do we do?”</p><p>Bow rises from the computer and reaches in his quiver and pulls out an arrow.  “Okay, on the count of three, open the door,” he says as he readies the arrow on his finger and draws back on the string.</p><p>Glimmer aligns herself to the side of the door and hoovers her hand above the pressure pad.</p><p>“One, two, three!” Bow shouts, taking a strong stance.  Glimmer smashes her hand on the pad and the door slides open.  As the door exposes the spider, it lets out a loud mechanical scream, and Bow releases his fingers from the string, shooting his arrow towards the spider.</p><p>“Shut it now!” Bow yells, motioning for Glimmer to come duck behind the computer with him.  </p><p>Glimmer follows his instructions, and the second the door completely shuts, Bow and Glimmer hear a loud explosion from the other side.  </p><p>They both rise from behind the computer.  “Okay, open the door and be prepared to run,” Bow says, “I have a plan.”</p><p>Glimmer opens the door once more and Bow grabs her hand as they run out of the office, making it over the pieces of debris from the spider.</p><p>“Okay, what’s the plan?” Glimmer asks as they approach the centre hall.  Bow quietly whispers his plan in Glimmer’s ear and Glimmer nods in response.  They make it to the centre hall and position themselves in the middle.</p><p>“Hey, 8 legs!” Bow shouts, trying to get the attention of the spiders that had gone down the other corridors.  “Were you looking for us?”  Bow’s voice is confident and sly.</p><p>It was quiet for a moment, but after just a second, Bow and Glimmer start to hear a crescendo of metal tapping in their direction.  Bow shoots Glimmer a supportive look and whispers, “okay, just a little bit more.”</p><p>Glimmer was holding on to Bow’s hand nervously, but she tries to respond in a confident tone.  “Yep, I’m ready.”</p><p>The spiders begin to appear out of the various corridors and close in on Bow and Glimmer in the middle.  Unexpectedly, one spider shoots a ball of green slime towards the two.  Bow and Glimmer both jump and roll out of the way of the slime.  They turn to look at the ball of slime that nearly hit them and notice that it was beginning to smoke and burn into the ground.</p><p>“Wait what,” Glimmer shouts, losing her stealthy composure, “acid slime?”  “They have acid slime?  The ones on Etheria don’t have acid slime!”</p><p>“Glimmer watch out,” Bow yells while pushing Glimmer out of the way and leaping back from another incoming ball of slime.</p><p>Glimmer falls to the ground and quickly pats away at a small bit of slime that had caused part of her pants to disappear.</p><p>“Uh, Bow, I think the plan is a bust.  What do we do now?” Glimmer teleports next to Bow, dodging another slime missile from the spiders.</p><p>“We improvise,” Bow shouts with the same confidence as before.  He reaches into his quiver and pulls out another arrow from his arsenal and shoots it at the ground under his feet.  “Please work, please work,” he mutters, turning and grabbing Glimmer’s hand.</p><p>“Close your eyes.”  As he says this, a flash bomb goes off covering the room in bright light and smoke.  Glimmer and Bow escape out of the smoke and head down what they could only hope was the right corridor.  At the end of the hall, they were relieved to find the stairs they needed. </p><p>“Yes, we made it,” Bow sighs, taking to the stairs as quickly as he could.  “We have to climb to the 12th floor so–”</p><p>“Uh Bow,” Glimmer interrupts Bow while staring up the spiral staircase.</p><p> Bow looks up the staircase to find a countless number of red-green beady eyes staring down at them.</p><p>“No,” Bow mutters in disbelief as the spiders begin to descend towards them.</p><p>____________</p><p>“So these dreams have been happening specifically since The Heart?” Catra asks Adora as they follow Melog’s guide across the dry Krytis landscape.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know why.  It’s like my mind is refusing to let me think that everything can be over.  I’ve hardly slept.”  Adora responded to Catra without looking away from the trail, still ashamed that she kept things from her for so long.</p><p>Catra looks at Adora with concern.  All the signs were there.  Adora had been acting strange and appeared more exhausted with each day.  Catra started to silently blame herself for not addressing the issue sooner.</p><p>“Adora, next time just, just talk to me okay?” Catra says sheepishly.  “I know, in the past, I was never really good with stuff like this, but I am trying to get better.”</p><p>“I know,” Adora smiles, “I will.”  “I’m sorry I’m such an idiot.”  Adora’s smile turns into a smirk as she knew Catra would understand her reference.</p><p>“You really are,” Catra laughs, pushing Adora’s shoulder and turning her face to hide her blushing cheeks.</p><p>Catra took her eyes off the path to study Adora’s expression again.  Even though the exhaustion clearly showed on Adora’s face, Adora was bearing, unknowingly, her dumb casual smile as she walked.  The sight made Catra feel like the burden that Adora had been carrying this whole time, alone, was slightly lifted from her.</p><p>Suddenly, Catra felt a warm, vibration under her foot as she took a step.  When she looked down, a small red-green circle began to light up.  </p><p>Catra’s face drained of blood and the only words she could mutter were, “uh.”</p><p>In an instant, Melog transforms into a larger size and leaps on top of both Catra and Adora pushing them out of the way.  From the ground, they stare back at the spot as they hear it charge loudly, but the circle just sizzles and puffs a little smoke.</p><p>“What was that?”  Adora asks looking at the little stream of smoke that was coming from the ground.</p><p>Melog mews in Adora's direction and Catra translates for Melog, “A mine, but the detonation failed, like the spikes earlier.” </p><p>As they looked at the ground ahead of them, another, unprovoked circle lights up a few meters ahead.  This circle, however, causes an explosion that blasts dirt, dust, and debris at the group on the ground.</p><p>“Okay, yeah, that one is working just fine!”  Adora spits dust and dirt from her mouth as she reacts to the explosion.</p><p>They hear another explosion to their left, and ahead of them, another circle lights up and fizzles.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Adora asks watching the dust settle between explosions.</p><p>“The defence system is corrupted by the virus, so triggering it must have caused an error propagation, setting off multiple mines in the area,” Catra wonders as she watches the scene of explosions and malfunctions.  </p><p>Adora’s eyelids lower and a big smile spreads across her face.  “That was the nerdiest thing I’ve ever heard you say… say it again.” </p><p>“Ugh, shut up!” Catra fires back playfully at Adora.</p><p>“What was that word?  ‘Error propagation?’” Adora laughs to herself still on the ground. </p><p>Catra stares out at the trail, ignoring Adora’s laughing.   “Should we keep walking?” She asks the question aloud but wasn’t sure if anyone heard her.</p><p>“Can’t we wait it out?” Adora asks as another explosion blows dust in their faces.</p><p>“Yeah, but how long will we have to wait?”  Catra asks trying to guess the number of mines that could be in the area.</p><p>“Let’s see if Bow or Glimmer have found anything,” Adora says tapping her earpiece.</p><p>Nothing but static came through from the other line.</p><p>Noticing Adora unable to get into communication, Catra also presses on her earpiece, “Bow, Glimmer?”</p><p>Again, nothing but static.</p><p>Catra raises her head and looks at Adora with an exasperated expression.  “We didn’t check to make sure the earpieces worked before we left them did we?”</p><p>“Nope, we did not do that,” Adora says, bringing her hand to her forehead.</p><p>“But I know these earpieces worked before we brought them to Krytis, so–” Something in the distance cuts off Catra’s train of thought. </p><p>“Melog what’s that over there?” Catra asks squinting to get a better look.  “Huh,” Catra says, finally putting the pieces together.</p><p>“What did Melog say?” Adora asks looking completely confused.</p><p>“He said that the track over there, that’s broken in the middle, it was used to transport First Ones’ supplies around the planet and they used it to communicate,” Catra explains.  “You see how the top of it is infected by not the bottom?” Catra asks Adora.</p><p>Adora moves next to Catra and cups her hands around her eyes staring at the object that Catra was describing. </p><p>“Uhuh, uhuh, yeah I see it,” Adora says trying to sound convincing. “What does it mean?” She asks with a puzzled expression.</p><p>“It means,” Catra elaborates, “not all the tech on this planet is corrupted.”  “But when I saw the virus take over Etheria, it hit everything.  This isn’t the same.”</p><p>Catra starts to pace across the width of the trail they had been following, being careful to not move too far away from where it was safe to step.</p><p>She runs her hands through her short hair, going deep into thought.  She starts to line up everything that has happened until this point.  The crash, the spikes, the messages, and the mines, they were connected.  A big smile grew on her face as she figures it out.</p><p>Adora had been standing to the side of the trail bent down petting Melog.  </p><p>“Let’s go,” Catra says starting to run back, “I figured it out.”</p><p>“What did you figure out… exactly?” Adora asks starting to run after Catra.</p><p>“Until now, everything messed up all have two things in common.  They deal either with defence systems or communication systems.  This is a pretty large planet, so they probably compartmentalised the servers.”  Catra continued her explanation even though she could tell she was losing Adora.  “If there was a communication line left open with Etheria, the virus must have been able to infect Krytis that way.  The defence system must be located on the same server.  We just need to shut down one server to turn it all off.”</p><p>“Yeah, makes sense,” Adora stammers.  “I could have come up with that too.”</p><p>Catra smiles as she notices Adora is acting more and more like her normal self.</p><p>Catra, Adora, and Melog arrive back at the command centre where they left Bow and Glimmer panting from their sprint. </p><p>They slip back inside and make their way back to Sergeant Warem’s office.  As they arrive at the office they see the debris of the spider that Bow had blown up with his arrow.</p><p>“Spiders,” Adora hisses, “the First Ones’ defence system must have sent them.”  </p><p>“Why do the First Ones’ love spiders so much?” Catra asks kicking pieces of the debris around.</p><p>Adora enters the office to look for more clues.  Inside the office, she sees the command centre’s map that Bow had pulled up and left on the screen.</p><p>“What does it say?” Catra asks studying the screen</p><p>“It’s a map of this command centre,” Adora responds, trying to figure out how to read the map.  “This one says server room;  it’s on the 12th floor,” Adora adds.  </p><p>“How do we get there?” Catra asks watching Adora struggle to comprehend the map.</p><p>“I don’t know, looks like we need to find the stairs here,” Adora points at the map.</p><p>The girls leave the office and head towards the centre hall.  Catra bends and picks up the tail of the flash bomb Bow had shot earlier.  </p><p>“Well, they must have had to fight a bit,” Catra says looking at the arrow piece and the molten floor around the area.</p><p>“We have to find the stairs,” Adora says, growing worried.  “Come on.”</p><p>They try several hallways before finally reaching the right one with the stairs.  </p><p>“They must have gone up, right?” Adora asks approaching the steps.</p><p>“I guess,” Catra says wearily as she follows Adora’s steps.</p><p>“Why haven’t we seen any spiders?” Catra wonders aloud. “Where did they go?”</p><p>“That’s what I was wondering too,” Adora responds.  “Did they figure out how to shut it down?”</p><p>“Maybe?” Catra wonders.  “But the virus was still an issue when we came in, so I’m not sure.”</p><p>They continue up the stairs when they begin to hear shuffling from the higher floors.  </p><p>“Bow! Glimmer!” Adora shouts as she picks up speed.</p><p>“Adora, wait” Catra yells and chases after her.  Catra leans over the bannister to look up the stairs where she finds several sets of red-green eyes looking down at her.</p><p>“Adora,” she yells,  “that’s not Bow and Glimmer!”</p><p>Adora stops and looks up to see the rush of spider heads as they make their way down the stairs.</p><p>“Well, we found the spiders!” Adora shouts running back down the stairs towards Catra.</p><p>“We need to head back to the centre,” Catra says waiting for Adora to catch up.  “We won’t be able to fight them in the stairs.”</p><p> Catra starts to head back down the stairs, but she hears an odd noise and sees a red-green glow entering the stairwell.</p><p>“Umm, Adora we are going to be trapped!”  Catra yells as she looks back at Adora in fear.  </p><p>Just then a panel on the wall starts the rustle.  Catra assumes her defensive stance and Melog is right beside her growing in size.  </p><p>The panel pops off and Bow and Glimmer appear in a vent.  Their fingers cover their lips and they shush loudly.  “Come on,” Bow whispers and motions for the group to enter the vent.</p><p>All five of the group start crawling their way through the vent.  It was big enough that each member could crawl comfortably.</p><p>“Bow, Glimmer,” Adora says in a loud whisper.  “What happened?”</p><p>“We’ve been trying to get a hold of you guys to tell you to be careful coming back here.  The spiders must have activated late.  We can’t find a way around them.”  Bow was a bit breathless and covered in sweat.  “This vent only connects to the third floor, so we can’t go up or down.  We’re stuck.”</p><p>“Are you sure you can’t find another vent from here?” Adora asks in a puzzled tone.</p><p>“We looked but there are no other openings,” Bow responds.</p><p>Catra and Adora look at each other and smirk.  They both start crawling around the vent tapping on the walls and listening to the quality of the sound.  They struggle over each other as if they were racing.</p><p>“Ha!” Catra yells.  “Found it first!”</p><p>Bow and Glimmer look at each other in confusion and then look at Melog, who tilts their head in response.</p><p>Catra digs her nails and pulls the panel down like a shutter, revealing a new vent system that led straight up.</p><p>“How did you know that?” Bow asks in disbelief looking at Catra as she began investigating the new path.</p><p>“Adora and I used to play in the vents at the Fright Zone when we were kids all the time,” she responds with a smile.  “Sometimes there are shutters to control the flow of air and chemicals.”</p><p>She digs her nails into the walls making sizeable dents that the rest of the team could use to climb.  Once Catra reaches the top she digs her nails into the panel overhead and pulls it down like before exposing the vent system to the fourth floor.</p><p>She assists Glimmer, Bow, and Adora, who had Melog on her back, out of the vent.  She then digs her nail into the panel above her and rips it out of the wall and places it on the side.</p><p>“Can’t I just teleport us up the floors?” Glimmer asks, imagining that climbing the walls until the 12th floor would be exhausting.</p><p>“Glimmer, as much as I would like that, we need to make sure that you have enough energy to teleport everyone to ship later,” Bow says, placing his hand on Glimmer’s back.  “At this point, it’s better to play it safe.”</p><p>Catra continues up the wall the same way she did before, making imprints big enough for the group to climb.</p><p>Just before it’s Adora’s turn to climb up, she places the panel that Catra pulled out on top of their previous climb and starts on her way.</p><p>The group continued their climb, taking breaks here and there to catch their breath.  As they reached the final floor, they notice vents filled with several slits along the wall that faced the server room.  Catra kicks one of the vents knocking it out of place.</p><p>“So, I know we didn’t have a ‘leader’ before, but I would be ready to vote Catra for the position,” Glimmer jokes looking in awe at Catra taking charge of the situation.  “I really didn’t think we were going to make it out of there.”</p><p>Catra turns back to glimmer and puts her finger over her mouth signalling the group to stay quiet.</p><p>“Yes, Best Friend Squad Captain Catra,” Glimmer whispers through a smile.</p><p>Catra dashes around the room hiding behind various things trying to scope it out.  “Okay, looks like there’s nothing in here, but Adora can you watch the door?”</p><p>“Got it,” Adora responds.  “You know it is nice to have someone else take charge.  I don’t mind.”  There was visible redness on Adora’s cheeks and a glint in her eyes as she spoke to Catra.  The praise made Catra heart rate rise just slightly and she turns towards Glimmer and Bow before her cheeks, too, started to turn red.</p><p>The room was dark and warm with several gigantic metallic boxes that purred.  The servers were lined up in such a way that it made navigating the room somewhat like a maze.</p><p>“Do you think it will be hard to find the–” Bow’s words were cut off as he peers around a row of servers and finds one that is glowing green.</p><p>“How come the virus only affected this one server?” Bow asks, approaching the glowing green server. </p><p>“My guess is the virus was transmitted via the open communication line,” Catra responds.  “This server houses most, if not all, the communication systems on the planet, as well as the defence system.  Anything trying to tap into communication signals on this planet gets corrupted too.  That’s why our earpieces aren’t working.”</p><p>“And why we crashed,” Bow responds.  “Darla must have automatically tapped into the communication network and Darla’s communication network, autopilot system, and navigation are intertwined.”</p><p>“How do we take it down?” Glimmer asks from behind Bow.  “Maybe there’s a giant plug?”</p><p>Catra circles around the large server and shakes her head.</p><p>“That’s okay, this is probably my tech strong suit,” Glimmer says disappearing for a second and returning with a broken slit she had ripped off from one of the vents.  She inspects the giant machine carefully.  She takes a deep breath, grunts, and rams the slit into a glass piece at the centre of the base.</p><p>Sparks fly everywhere and the green light starts to dim and fade from the machine.</p><p>“Did it work?” Glimmer asks looking at Bow and Catra.  </p><p>Bow and Catra look at each other and shrug.</p><p>“Uh, guys?” Adora sounds from the door.  “I think something is coming,” she shouts.</p><p>The group moves out of the maze of machines to where Adora and Melog were standing guard.</p><p>“I think I hear some footsteps, we should–”</p><p>Before Adora could finish, a thud sounds on the other side of the door and green slime disintegrates the door to nothing, revealing several spiders on the other side.</p><p>“–RUN!” Adora yells as she grabs Catra’s hand, leading the group back to the vents.</p><p>“Wait how are we getting down?” Bow asks as they all struggle back into the vents through the hole Catra made earlier.</p><p>“We jump,” Catra responds approaching the vent they all climbed up.</p><p>“Are you crazy?” Bow shouts.  “That a nine-story fall!”</p><p>Catra disregards Bow and jumps down the hole.</p><p>“Catra, NO!” Bow screams as he peers down the hole to see she landed safely on the panel that Adora placed after every floor.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I guess, that’s a smart system,” Bow says getting a little embarrassed.</p><p>“Use the holes you used to climb up, but try to do go down as fast as you can,” Catra explains to the group.</p><p>“Well, what if, what if I teleported us?” Glimmer asks poking her head down the hole to Catra.</p><p>Adora laughs at the spectacle of her friends until a wad of slime hits the vent next to her and it starts to melt.</p><p>“I vote for teleporting!” She shouts grabbing onto Glimmer.  Glimmer then teleports the rest of the group to Catra and then completely out of the tower to safety.</p><p>The group falls together on the ground and they are all giggling quietly.  Adora stands up and notices that the large tower in front of them no longer glows green.</p><p>“Guys, it worked!” she shouts.  “The virus is gone.”</p><p>The rest of the group make it to their feet and inspect the tower as well.</p><p>Bow presses on his earpiece and says, “Come in?”</p><p>The earpiece causes the other three to discharge and they all yell in pain.</p><p>“Well, they work,” Bow laughs, turning to the group.  “Glimmer and I should head to back to the ship and start working on repairing it.  You guys head to Project: Krytis and take it down.”</p><p>Adora smiles at Bow and nods.</p><p>“Be safe!” Glimmer says, taking Bow’s hand.  Her words carried a hopeful tone and she smiles right before teleporting away with Bow.</p><p>Catra turns to Adora, with Melog at her side, and puts out her hand towards Adora.  “Ready?” She smiles at Adora.</p><p>“Ready,” Adora smiles in return taking Catra’s hand.  They walk along the same trail as before following Melog.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Second Heart Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group made it out of the First Ones' Command Tower getting rid of Horde Prime's virus.  Bow and Glimmer go to the ship to work on repairs while Catra, Adora, and Melog head to free the magic of Krytis.</p><p>I am considering Noelle's <i> Don't Go</i> as cannon.</p><p>**Small mention of blood.</p><p>____________________</p><p>Glimmer and Bow materialise in the centre of the ship’s command room.  Exhausted, Glimmer lets herself fall to the ground.</p><p>“Okay, Bow, you might have been–”</p><p>“That. Was. Awesome!” Bow shouts interrupting Glimmer.  He raises his fists towards his face as he looks at Glimmer with big, sparkling eyes.</p><p>“I mean, did you see me when I shot the first spider? It went like ka-bow! And then we were in the hall, and we were all like, roll, dodge, jump, teleport!  Then when Catra and Adora showed up and there were all like–” Bow begins to do his horrible impersonation of Catra. “– of courrrse I know how vents worrrk, Bow.  Adorrra and I used to play in them all the time, meeerrow.”</p><p>“Bow that is not even close to what Catra sounds like,” Glimmer interjects, holding back her laughter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!  Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter.  I had some things come up this week that I needed to deal with, but I will try to have the next episode up sooner.  I hope you guys enjoy it, and as always, thank you so so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer and Bow materialise in the centre of the ship’s command room.  Exhausted, Glimmer lets herself fall to the ground.</p><p>“Okay, Bow, you might have been–”</p><p>“That. Was. Awesome!” Bow shouts interrupting Glimmer.  He raises his fists towards his face as he looks at Glimmer with big, sparkling eyes.</p><p>“I mean, did you see me when I shot the first spider? It went like ka-bow! And then we were in the hall, and we were all like, roll, dodge, jump, teleport!  Then when Catra and Adora showed up and there were all like–” Bow begins to do his horrible impersonation of Catra. “–of courrrse I know how vents worrrk, Bow.  Adora and I used to purrlay in them all the time, meeerrow.”</p><p>“Bow that is not even close to what Catra sounds like,” Glimmer interjects, holding back her laughter.</p><p>“And <i>then</i> you were like ‘this is my tech strong suit’ and then smashed the server.  And sparks were flying everywhere! And then I thought Catra was going to die! But then she didn’t, and you teleported us out of there.”  Bow lets out a high-pitched sigh of relief once he finished recounting the main events of the day and fell on the floor next to Glimmer.</p><p>“Wait, so you didn’t think that we totally underestimated the trip, could have gotten ourselves killed several times, and stepped on each other’s toes?”  Glimmer asks raising one eyebrow in suspicion. </p><p>“Well, in the beginning, maybe, yeah, but towards the end, I really feel like we started to come together as a group,” Bow smiles sitting up and staring at Glimmer on the ground.  “Glimmer you were right,” he says tenderly.  “We can do this.  We might need to do some training altogether and focus on staying more focused, but, we all make a great team.” </p><p>Bow lies back down completely on the ground and pats his chest, signalling Glimmer to come closer.  She sighs and rolls to her side, wrapping her arm around Bow’s body and placing her head on his chest.</p><p>“We still don’t know what’s out there, or how far this adventure is going to take us, but, as long as I’m fighting by your side, I’m ready for it,” Bow says, running his hand over Glimmer’s hair.</p><p>“Me too,” Glimmer smiles, closing her eyes and taking in the warmth and safety of Bow’s arms.</p><p>“So, uh, Bow?”  Glimmer asks.  “How are we going to fix the ship?”</p><p>“Oh right,” Bow responds, starting to sit up.  “Let’s see what happens when I turn her on.”</p><p>Bow clicks a few keys on the command panel and the keys begin to glow while a holographic red orb appears in front of Bow and Glimmer.</p><p>“Looks like we will need to reboot her CPU, and there’s a bit of damage to the exterior,” Bow explains, pressing different buttons and things on the hologram.</p><p>“Here,” Glimmer says, handing Bow the large list of instructions that Entrapta made for him.</p><p>“Want to learn how to repair a spaceship?” Bow asks with excitement.</p><p>“Oh, you know I am not a tech person, but I’ll help any way I can,” Glimmer says squeezing Bow’s hand.</p><p>Bow pulls his tool kit out from under the command panel and hands a tool to Glimmer.</p><p>“So, you see this thingy here?”  Bow asks, pointing to something underneath the panel.  “You’re going to want to use the twisty circle thing on it.  And these thingies, you have to use the square hammer thing.”</p><p>“Are these official terms?”  Glimmer laughs as she tries to understand Bow’s explanation.</p><p>“They are the official Bow Tech Expert Guide terms,” Bow smiles at Glimmer.</p><p>Glimmer joins Bow under the panel and their faces smoosh against each other due to the lack of space, and Bow gently and thoroughly explains everything as the two attempt to repair the ship.</p><p>____________</p><p>Now that the danger of the mines and other traps were no longer an issue, Catra and Adora rode on Melog’s back towards the location.</p><p>Adora sat in front with her arms wrapped tightly around Melog’s neck.  Catra sat behind her, tightly holding onto Adora’s body – probably tighter than was necessary.  </p><p>They travelled for a few hours, making subtle conversation here and there.  Once the sun fell past the horizon, the Krytian sky changed from a light blue to a dark grey.  It became perpetually harder to see, so Melog stops in an area that was cool and soft.  The ground was covered in a light-green moss; it was one of the few places on the planet that they found an entirely green ground.</p><p>“Melog says we’re pretty close, but it might make sense to stop here for the night,” Catra translates, letting go of Adora and sliding to the ground.</p><p>She goes into her bag and takes out a small square and throws it at the ground.  It bounces a few times before popping open into a small red tent.</p><p>“Bow, Glimmer,” Adora sounds into her earpiece as she slides off Melog’s back.</p><p>“Adora?”  Bow’s voice rang into both Adora’s and Catra’s ears.  </p><p>“Just wanted to let you guys know that we are almost there, but we have decided to stop for the night,” Adora says, making her way to Catra to help her secure the tent to the ground.  “How are the ship repairs going?”</p><p>“I fixed a spaceship!” The volume of Glimmer’s voice caused Catra and Adora to hold their ear in pain.</p><p>“So, that’s good right?” Adora asks, still wincing from the volume of Glimmer’s voice.</p><p>“We should be able to take off out of these trees tomorrow,” Bow responds.  “We were able to level it for now, but I don’t want to risk flying at night.” </p><p>“Sounds like a plan; we will let you know when we head out to the location,” Adora reports back.</p><p>“Have a good night you guys,” Bow says.  “Not too good,” Glimmer adds, her smirk could be heard in the tone of her voice.</p><p>“Good night,” Adora smiles into the earpiece, looking at Catra who heavily rolled her eyes.</p><p>After the girls managed to secure the tent, Adora enters through the front.  She takes out a small stick from her bag and snaps it in half.  It glows a pale, yellow that lit the tent in a warm light.</p><p>Catra rolls out two sleeping pads and places them next to each other in the middle of the tent.  She covers the small makeshift bed with a large blanket.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Catra asks, reaching back into her bag.  “I have some snacks.”</p><p>“Sure,” Adora smiles, crawling towards Catra after fixing the light source in the corner.</p><p>Catra pulls out a few nutrient bars and a bag of dried Etherian fruits.  She sits them on a small towel and hands a bar to Adora.</p><p>“You were really prepared,” Adora smiles, grabbing the bar and shoving the entire thing in her mouth.</p><p>Adora’s eating habits always amused Catra, and she fought against the urge to laugh as she watched Adora tear through the bag of dried fruits.</p><p>“Yeah, I asked around for some stuff before we left,” Catra explains.  “I guess I’ve become accustomed to making sure you have enough backup supplies and food in case things go wrong.”</p><p>“That’s smart!” Adora yells, spitting bits of food out of her mouth as she speaks.  “You know I never realised just how smart you were.”  Adora pulls up one side of her mouth into half-grin.  “Like all that tech stuff and figuring out the servers.  That was amazing.”</p><p>“Yeah well, I spent a lot of time listening to Entrapta go on and on about tech when we were, uh, working together,” Catra says as she takes a small bite of her bar.  “Contrary to popular opinion, I do listen to people when they talk.  I just rarely do what they tell me.”  Catra has her own half-grin that begins to show on her face.</p><p>“I guess I learned a lot more from Entrapta than I thought,” Catra chuckles taking another bite from her bar.</p><p>“This is exactly what we need!” Adora shouts with pieces of food, once again, flying from her mouth.</p><p>Catra is no longer able to hold back her laugh.  “I see all this time with the princesses still hasn’t cleaned up your eating habits.  You’re a mess.”  She takes out a napkin from her bag and begins wiping the corners of Adora’s mouth.</p><p>Adore stares deeply into Catra’s eyes as Catra gently pats around Adora’s cheeks.  Both of their pulses start to rise and, almost simultaneously, their cheeks turn visibly pink.  Adora grabs Catra’s hand, once she finishes, and brings it to her lap.</p><p>“Thanks,” Adora says a little embarrassed.  “It’s just that all this food beats ration bars so much it’s like I can never get enough,” she smiles, letting go of Catra’s hand in search of more dried fruits.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you thought ration bars were the only source of food in the world,” Catra laughs, taking out some water from her bag and handing it to Adora.</p><p>“Well, it’s your fault for never showing me the real stuff,” Adora retorts before chugging the water.</p><p>“Yeah well, I wouldn’t have wanted to get you into any more trouble.”  Catra looks down as she takes another bite from her bar.</p><p>It was not easy for Adora to talk about her life in the Horde.  With her friends in Bright Moon, it never felt right to talk about how she was able to enjoy life, and have fun, while still being a member of the horde.  With Catra, she could feel that memories of the Horde were difficult for her to relive.  She struggled to discern which were okay to bring up.  Adora tries to find a safe topic to discuss.</p><p>“You know, I completely forgot how much I loved playing in the vents as a kid.  Remember that one time we snuck into the vents and caught a force captain kissing an instructor!” Adora bursts out into laughter and falls on her back.  “HA! We were traumatised!”</p><p>Catra starts to laugh as Adora’s laughter divulges into breathless snorts.</p><p>“You’re lucky we got out of there as quick as we did.  You just had to say ‘ew’ didn’t you?”  Catra rubs away a tear that starts to form in the corner of her eye.</p><p>“And then any time we had the instructor for training you would always go- you would always go–” Adora squishes her face and starts making kissing noises and blowing raspberries.</p><p>“I mean that’s what it sounded like when we saw them!”  Catra laughs hysterically.</p><p>Adora sighs, finally letting most of her laughter come to an end.  Catra does the same and, for a moment, she stares at Adora who was still chuckling to herself with her eyes closed.  Catra wraps up the towel and their trash, placing it next to the door of the tent.  She then lets herself lie down next to Adora staring up towards the roof of the tent.  The tent had a small skylight and they could see so many stars in the night sky.</p><p>“Can I ask you something dumb?” Adora asks not looking away from the stars.</p><p>“Depends on how dumb it is,” Catra responds, smiling to herself as a star shoots across the sky.</p><p>“When did you know you felt this way?” Adora asks, the embarrassment palpable in her voice.</p><p>Although Adora’s question was vague, Catra knew exactly what she meant.  She starts to think exactly how or if she wanted to answer the question.  </p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she smirks at Adora trying to be confident.</p><p>“Considering earlier today you said something along the lines of ‘my world would end without you,’ yeah, I would like to know.”  Adora returns a smirk at Catra and knows she has the upper hand.</p><p>“I knew I was going to regret saying that.”  Catra brings her hands to her face.</p><p>Adora’s signature goofy smile stretches across her face.  “Aw, come on, I thought it was poetic,” she says mockingly.</p><p>Catra takes one hand and removes it from her face and smacks Adora in hers.  Adora begins to laugh and slowly takes Catra’s hand and brings it under her control.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” she reassures.</p><p>Catra sighs, “If I am being honest with myself, I knew since we were kids.”  “Although there is one moment in particular that sticks out.  I think we were 13 or 14, maybe, I can’t remember.”</p><p>Catra begins to play the memory in her head as she tells the story to Adora.</p><p>In the memory, Adora approaches Catra on one of the balconies outside of their dorm in the Fright Zone.<br/>
___</p><p>“I knew I’d find you here,” Adora says a little breathless as she climbs over a railing.</p><p>“Surprise, surprise,” Catra retorts.  “I’m in the same spot I always am.  Looks like you still had trouble getting up here.”  She looks at Adora with a half-grin.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I’ll have you know, I finally beat your obstacle record today.  You’re looking at the new fastest obstacle runner on our team.”  Adora points her thumb to her chest and bears a wide grin.</p><p>“Congrats,” Catra jeers.  “But I hate to break it to you, I beat that record weeks ago. The instructors won’t update it because they say it’s not ‘possible.’”  Catra turns back to the railing to look out at the scene of haphazard buildings of the Fright Zone.</p><p>“Wh- what! Ho- well how fast did you beat it?”  Adora asks in disbelief.</p><p>“28 seconds,” Catra responds, turning to show her half-smile that allowed one of her fangs to gleam in the light.</p><p>“What!” Adora shouts.  “That’s like four seconds less than I got today.  Ho- that’s impossible.”  Adora pushes Catra’s shoulder playfully, expecting Catra to reveal she was not telling the truth.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what the instructor said as I made it through, so he didn’t record the time.  But it’s possible.  I could show you right now if you want.”  Catra leans in towards Adora’s face.</p><p>“Oh, well, why not, I’ve got time,” Adora says also leaning towards Catra’s face.  Catra’s heart starts to beat a little faster and she loses her cocky demeanour and pulls back to resume her position over the railing.</p><p>“Well, fine,” she says, hoping on the railing.  “If you don’t believe me let’s go.”</p><p>“Adora, what are you doing?”  </p><p>The voice causes the two girls to instantly freeze in place.  Adora quickly turns around, but Catra stays on the railing gritting her teeth.</p><p>“Ah, Catra,” Shadow Weaver says slowly.  “I should have known you’d be the reason Adora was slacking off.”</p><p>Catra does not move or say anything in response to Shadow Weaver’s taunts.</p><p>“Catra, you should look at me when I speak to you,” Shadow Weaver says.  “It’s rude not to.”</p><p>Catra reluctantly turns and faces Shadow Weaver.  She jumps down from being perched on the railing and leans against it, crossing her arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Shadow Weaver.  I was on a break, so I joined Catra–”</p><p>“Do you think we have time for breaks, Adora?”  Shadow Weaver asks.  “The rebellion grows stronger every day.  If you weren’t so concerned with spending time with people who clearly have no ambition, then you’d see, now, is more important than ever.”</p><p>“Yes, Shadow Weaver,”  Adora says in a dejected tone.</p><p>“I heard you performed spectacularly in the obstacle course today, and I would like to try a new exercise with you now.  Now, that your little, break, is over.”</p><p>Adora looks back at Catra who was refusing to look at either Adora or Shadow Weaver.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Adora obeys and walks towards Shadow Weaver.</p><p>“Catra, why don’t you come too,” Shadow Weaver says before turning away.  “You could learn a thing or two from Adora.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll pass I–” Catra begins to say.</p><p>“That wasn’t a question,” Shadow Weaver retorts, turning her head towards Catra slightly.</p><p>“Catra, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get you in trouble,” Adora whispers to Catra.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Catra snaps back, looking angrily at the path ahead of her.  “Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>Shadow Weaver led them to the training hall and Adora was instructed to gear up while Catra and Shadow Weaver watched from the spectator room.</p><p>“You know if you weren’t so insolent you could be just as useful as Adora,”  Shadow Weaver says at Catra’s side as they both watch as Adora enters the field with her staff.</p><p>Catra pays Shadow Weaver’s remarks no mind and watches as Adora confidently takes position.</p><p>The buzzer rings and five robots enter the field.  They were medium-sized robots the Horde used for training young teenagers.  They moved around on four robot legs and had two large, claw-like arms.  They moved like insects, surrounding Adora.</p><p>“Isn’t five a little overkill?” Catra asks with frustration growing in her voice.  “Usually we only do 3v1s, and that’s with a team.”</p><p>“When we push people past their limits, is when they grow the most, Catra,” Shadow Weaver responds watching Adora carefully.</p><p>“Yeah, but she’s tired,” Catra snaps.  “She’s been in the obstacle course all morning.  She’s going to get hurt.”</p><p>“And why should you care?”  Shadow Weaver’s voice had a sinister, mocking tone.  “Adora is your biggest competition.  If she can’t manage this, then wouldn’t this mean you have an opportunity to rise through the ranks?  This is how we foster ambition, Catra.”</p><p>Catra grunts in anger and turns to look back at the field.  She could tell Adora was tired and moved much slower than usual.  Catra tightened her grip around the railing and clenched her teeth as she watched Adora struggle.</p><p>Adora was huffing, she could feel her legs were tired and weak, and as she jumped around, dodging the robots’ attacks, she could feel herself growing slower.</p><p>Now’s not the time to get in my head, she thinks to herself.  She takes a deep breath and decides to focus on limiting her movements to reactions – this helps.</p><p>As a robot sends an arm to strike Adora from above she blocks it with her staff, holding the arm at bay.  Another robot tries to attack her side.  She pushes up on her staff, freeing it from the first robot, and strikes it against the ground, blocking the side attack.  She uses the staff to lift her body horizontally, kicking the first robot in its camera-like eye.  It stumbles back.  She flips back, dodging two more attacks, and sprints forward leaping in the air to stab the already injured robot.</p><p>“One down, four more to go,” she says, turning to confront the other robots.</p><p>She goes to take a step, but she is unable to move her leg.  The robot she stabbed, while she was not looking, used an arm to hold Adora in place.  She tries to pull her leg free, but she cannot.  She looks up at the remaining robots as they began charging lasers at her.</p><p>“Shadow Weaver, why are the lasers activated?” Catra yells.  “She’s already fighting more than usual.  You have to stop this.  She’s going to get hurt!”  Catra starts to make her way outside the spectator room, but Shadow Weaver grabs her arm.</p><p>“Don’t let your emotions get the better of you, Catra,” Shadow Weaver hisses.  “We are fighting a war.  This is not the place for <i>these</i> feelings.”</p><p>**Catra’s eyes grow wide at Shadow Weaver’s words then narrow.  She extends her claws in her free hand and scratches at Shadow Weaver’s face.  This momentarily lifts her mask and draws a little blood.  Shadow Weaver lets go and, once freed, Catra runs out the room and leaps down several objects onto the battlefield.</p><p>The robots release their lasers simultaneously at Adora.  She flattens herself to the ground and just narrowly misses getting hit.</p><p>“Wait, they really have lasers turned on?” Adora yells, looking back to see that the robot who had trapped her was, now, blown to pieces.  She jumps to her feet and begins to run to the side, dodging series of lasers.</p><p>She tries to jump and hit the nearest robot, but she is hit in the side by an unexpected robotic arm.  She slides across the floor and hits the wall at the edge of the arena.  The robots, once again, begin charging their lasers in Adora’s direction.</p><p>Upon hitting the wall, Adora takes a hard hit to the head, and she struggles to rise to her feet.  She makes it to her knees before stumbling and falling back to the ground.</p><p>“Adora move!” Catra yells as she jumps in front of one of the robots aiming at Adora.  She uses her claws to disable the laser in the front.  A large shard of metal falls and she uses that, like a throwing axe, on one of the other robots aiming for Adora.</p><p>Adora’s senses return to her as she sees Catra joining the fight.  She leaps to her feet and runs back to the centre of the arena towards Catra.  She weaves out of the way of a laser and then uses her staff to get extra air, jumping on the back of a robot that was busy fighting Catra.  She sticks her staff into the robot and it disables and falls to the ground.</p><p>“I had it you know,” Adora smiles at Catra as she comes into view as the robot lowers.</p><p>“Well, I saw you almost lose that stupid puff of hair on your head, so I figured you needed help,” Catra mocks and leaps back from a laser.  Adora jumps down from the robot and joins Catra at her side as they face off against the final robot.</p><p>Catra lowers herself to the ground, sprinting on all fours, getting quickly underneath the robot.  Distracted by Catra, the robot does not notice Adora make her way to the side.  As soon as Catra takes out one of the robot’s legs, Adora digs her staff into the floor, getting leverage to kick the robot on its side.  She then jumps on top of it and stabs it.</p><p>She hops off the robot once it disables and joins Catra.  She lifts her hand to give Catra a high-five.</p><p>Catra smiles sheepishly at the sight of the dishevelled, but still confident and capable, Adora.  She begins to raise her hand to accept the high-five, but a red, electrical static hits Catra in the back causing her to drop to her knees.</p><p>“Shadow Weaver, no, stop!”  Adora yells, running towards Shadow Weaver.  “She was just trying to help!”</p><p>“Adora she is not trying to help you, she is trying to hinder you,” Shadow Weaver spits.  “That kind of insolence will not be tolerated.  I’m trying to push you to greater heights, Adora.  I know there is greatness in you, and I’m trying to unlock it.  But I will get nowhere if she continues to interfere like this.  She must learn her place!”</p><p>Shadow Weaver sends repeating strikes at Catra.  Adora was a few steps away from Shadow Weaver, and she attempts to grab Shadow Weaver’s arm, but Shadow Weaver pushes her aside into the debris of a robot.</p><p>Adora sits up slowly after hitting her head and notices a small piece of reflective metal that juts out of the broken robot.</p><p>She grabs it and angrily runs towards Catra, jumping in front of Shadow Weaver’s beam.  The ray reflects at Shadow Weaver, striking her and sending her across the floor.  Adora, also getting hit, is sent flying into Catra on the ground.</p><p>Adora coughs and struggles to stand, but she sees that Shadow Weaver is still motionless on the floor.  “Come on, Catra, hurry,” she says, picking up Catra’s limp body and exiting the arena through one of the side doors.</p><p>Once there, Adora places her staff in the handle, keeping anyone from entering.  She slowly sits Catra down on a bench in front of her. </p><p>Catra begins to groan at the pain of moving her body.  “Adora why did you do that?” she struggles to say.  “We both know that’s only going to make things worse,” Catra says in a weak, trembling voice.</p><p>“Because I’m not going to stand by while she hurts my best friend,” Adora says, brushing the hair from out of Catra’s face.</p><p>Catra stares up at Adora, her pupils dilating slightly.  Her heart becomes audible in her chest.</p><p>“Besides, I promised I’d have your back, right?” Adora smiles.  “Always.”</p><p>___</p><p>“And that’s when you wanted to kiss me?”  Adora’s voice interrupts Catra’s retelling of the story and broke her concentration.</p><p>“Ugh, shut up,” Catra yells and tackles Adora, rolling her off the sleeping pad.  “What’s with that dumb look on your face?” Catra asks as she pins Adora down.</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” Adora responds with a cocky smile.  “Just all those times you said, ‘this is not because I like you,’ it was actually because you… loved me.”  Adora’s smile grew wider.</p><p>Catra takes her hand and smooshes it against Adora’s face trying to shut her up.</p><p>Adora calmly grabs Catra’s hand and moves it out of the way of her face.  She lifts her other hand and brings it to Catra’s cheek and then the back of her neck.  She pulls Catra face down towards her.</p><p>Catra mindlessly follows Adora’s hand as a guide and Adora sits up slightly meeting Catra’s lips.</p><p>Adora’s moves her arm, sliding it down the outline of Catra’s back, while Catra buries her hands in Adora’s hair.</p><p>The moment could have been seconds or minutes, Catra wasn’t sure, but she finally breaks away from Adora.  Bright red, she retreats to her bed and gets under the blanket.</p><p>“We have a lot to do tomorrow so we should, um, go to sleep,” Catra says, trying to control her breathing and pulse.</p><p>“Did I- did I do something wrong?” Adora asks, looking at Catra with concern.</p><p>“No!” Catra responds quickly.  “No, I just- I just think I need more time to feel like I, uh... deserve this,” Catra responds nervously.</p><p>“You do, Catra–” Adora starts to say.</p><p>“No, I know what you’re going to say,” Catra interrupts.  “And I appreciate it, but I still have a lot of work I need to do.  And it- I don’t know how to explain it but- I just need more time before I feel like it’s fair for me to have this.”</p><p>Adora looks at Catra turning her eyebrows up in concern.</p><p>“Take as much time as you need.  I’ll be right here.”  Adora takes Catra’s hand and gets under the blanket.</p><p>Melog, who had made themselves scarce, finally rejoins the girls and lays in between their feet on the bed.</p><p>Adora turns and looks back up at the sky.  “Do you want to know what moment it was for me?  When I knew?” She asks Catra.</p><p>Catra opens one eye to look at Adora.  “Honestly, I don’t think I’m ready to know.”</p><p>“How come?” Adora asks.</p><p>“Because if it was before you left the Horde, I’d feel like an idiot for having put you through so much.  And if it was after, I would, I guess, still, feel like an idiot for putting you through so much.”</p><p>“Okay, then I’ll wait to tell you,” Adora smiles, scratching Catra’s ear.</p><p>Catra smiles and closes her eyes again.  “Thank you, but you should seriously go to sleep, if you can, we want to be ready for tomorrow.”</p><p>“Fine,” Adora agrees and shuts her eyes.</p><p>____________</p><p>“Okay that was the last of the repairs on the outside, and Darla’s reboot is almost complete,” Bow says messing with buttons on the command panel.</p><p>“I can’t believe I actually fixed a spaceship,” Glimmer sighs as she sits in the pilot chair, watching Bow continue working.</p><p>“You were incredible, Glimmer!” Bow shouts.  “I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you,” Bow responds, looking up from the panel at Glimmer in the chair.</p><p>“Yeah, well, never underestimate a princess,” she says slyly, looking at her nails.</p><p>“So, tomorrow do you think we’ll be able to fly it?” Glimmer asks.</p><p>“I think so,” Bow responds.  “Luckily it’s a short trip to Etheria, so as long as our repairs can hold up for part of the way, we should make it.  Honestly, we’ve flown in worse shape than this, so there’s no reason it shouldn’t make it.”  Bow turns away from the panel and starts walking towards Glimmer.</p><p>“So what now?” Glimmer responds looking at Bow.  “I feel a little guilty for leaving Catra and Adora to do the rest of this by themselves.”</p><p>“They have Melog,” Bow responds.  “Plus, they were the ones who handled the Heart of Etheria themselves.  I think they can handle this, and they will let us know if they need back up.”  He sits on the arm of the pilot chair and pulls Glimmer close.</p><p>“I know!” Bow shouts.  “How about I make you dinner?” Bow’s eyes gleam at Glimmer as he speaks.</p><p>“Oh, you cook? I’ve never seen you cook.”  Glimmer takes on a slight Bow impression.</p><p>“Actually, I do cook,” Bow smirks, leaning towards Glimmer.  “My siblings and I would switch out helping my dads’ make dinner.  So, yeah, I know a thing or two about cooking.”  Bow grabs Glimmers hand.  “Come on, let’s head to the kitchen.”</p><p>Glimmer follows Bow to the ship’s “kitchen.”  There, Bow starts to rustle around the purple boxes and packages of dried food.  </p><p>“Oh wow, we really should have stocked this thing before we left,” he says picking up various ingredients.  “There’s still just dried cabbage slaw and flour.”</p><p>“Oh, what’s this!” Bow says picking up a few packages from a box in the corner.  “This is perfect!  Give me 20 minutes, okay?” </p><p>“Wait, I thought I was going to help you?” Glimmer asks, pouting slightly.</p><p>“I kind of want it to be a surprise,” Bow smiles.  “Is that alright,” Bow asks with a box of something in his mouth.</p><p>“Fine!” Glimmer says, turning quickly to exit the kitchen.  She heads to the bunker and plops onto the bed.  She starts to run through the day’s events.</p><p>If we want to be able to do this on a planet of people, hostile or not, we are going to need to be more organised than we were today, she thinks to herself.  She wracks her brain for ways they could have improved.</p><p>“If only I could figure out how to hold onto my magic, then things would be much easier,” she says aloud.  She tries charging her magic in her hand like a ball.  It was tough, and she strains against a feeling of resistance around her.  After a few minutes of practising, she charges a very small ball of pink magic in her hand.</p><p>At the same the time she hears a large crash from the kitchen.  The combination of the noise and the sudden appearance of magic in her hands startles her, and she falls back.</p><p>“Bow!” She shouts and teleports to the kitchen.</p><p>Bow was covered in a substance Glimmer could not, nor did she want to, identify.  He was nervously hiding something behind his back.</p><p>“Hey… Glimmer,” he says nervously.</p><p>“Is everything, okay?”  Glimmer asks, looking highly sceptical of Bow’s cooking skills.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah… yeah!” Bow says in an odd, nervous manner.</p><p>“I just need a few more minutes.  Wait for me out in the command room, okay?”  He smiles nervously, shutting his eyes.</p><p>Glimmer slowly says, “Okay,” and follows Bow’s orders.  Glimmer goes to the command room and sits in the pilot chair, kicking her legs as she waits.</p><p>“Who’s hungry?” Bow shouts entering the room with two large plates of steaming food.</p><p>“Hey! You did it!” Glimmer smiles, moving off the pilot chair and onto the ground next to Bow.</p><p>“I offer you, tonight, a vegetable curry with rice and space slaw,” he says, putting on his best impersonation of a waiter.  “I didn’t realise how difficult it would be to cook using space ingredients, but I got the hang of it eventually,” he smiles sitting down next to his food.</p><p>Glimmer takes a fork and scoops a bit of the rice and curry, taking a bite.  Her eyes light up with joy.</p><p>“Bow!” She yells.  “This is really good.  Like, <i>really</i> good.”  She quickly takes another bite of the food.</p><p>Bow chuckles, “Told you I’m pretty good at cooking.”  He takes his fork and starts to dig in.</p><p>They ate in silence for a little while until Glimmer cleaned her plate and fell back on the ground in satisfaction.</p><p>“I could have that meal every night for the rest of my life,” she sighs, rubbing her stomach.</p><p>“Well, when we’re back on Etheria, I’ll show you what I can cook with real food,” Bow says smiling confidently at Glimmer.  “And not packaged space ingredients that are thousands of years old, that I’m actually not going to think about because I don’t want to ruin the meal.”  He lies down next to Glimmer.  Their heads were right next to each other, but their bodies pointed in opposite directions.</p><p>“So what’s the plan?” Glimmer asks.  “For when we get back to Etheria, I mean.”</p><p>“Well, I think it’s going to depend on what Catra and Adora find out at Project: Krytis,” Bow responds.  “Whatever it is we need to see Entrapta and get the ship repaired and … I think I need to see my dads.”  Glimmer rolls on her right side to look at Bow.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” she asks.  “Have you seen your dads since everything ended?”</p><p>“I saw them a few times, but I wasn’t being honest with them,” Bow says a bit soberly.  “If I’m being honest with myself.”  Bow kept his gazed fixed on the roof of the ships.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Glimmer asks.</p><p>“Every time I saw them I was pretending like everything was great and we were all fine,” Bow explains.  “But I’ve never been more scared to go on a mission than I was to do this, like, ever.  I’m so lucky you talked me through it, Glimmer, or I might not have been able to do what I did today.”  Bow finally turns to his right to look at Glimmer.</p><p>“I’m not used to being that scared I guess,” Bow continues.  “I mean it’s not like I didn’t use to be scared, I was scared all the time, but it never got in the way of me doing what’s right – what’s important.  I didn’t tell them the truth the last time I saw them, but I think I’m ready now.”</p><p>Glimmer wiggles closer to Bow and kisses him on the forehead.  “I think that’s a good idea.”</p><p>She rolls over again and sits up. “So now that you’re being honest,” she says, grabbing her plate.  “How bad is the kitchen?” she asks.</p><p>“Oh it’s a disaster,” Bow laughs picking up his plate as well.</p><p>“I had a feeling you would say that,” Glimmer laughs, making her way to the kitchen.</p><p>Bow’s hand stops her.  He moves his hand to her cheek, bringing her lips to his.  Glimmer cheeks turn red, and her eyes soften as she stares at Bow.</p><p>“Thank you, again, for believing in me when I didn’t believe in myself,” Bow says, smiling warmly at Glimmer.</p><p>“I’ve believed in you since the very beginning, and I always will,” She smiles back.  “Now, let’s go handle the disaster you created.”</p><p>____________</p><p>Adora wakes up in a sweat.  Her dreams were beginning to feel more and more lifelike – as if she were there on the battlefields.  In her dream, she could feel the heat of the sun and the weight of a sword in her hand.  </p><p>The light came through the skyline in the tent, and she realises that this is probably the longest she has slept in days.  She felt considerably more rested, but a sensation of tiredness still lingered.</p><p>Catra moans next to her and opens one eye to see Adora sitting up in bed.</p><p>“Hey, Adora,” she smiles, extending her hand towards her.</p><p>“Hey,” Adora smiles in response.  “Did I wake you? I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay.”  Catra sits up, looking up at the skyline.  “It’s morning, so we should probably get going.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.”  Adora’s sombre tone alerts Catra.</p><p>“Hey, it’s going to be okay.  We can do this, alright?” Catra places her hand on top of Adora’s.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Adora responds, smiling weakly with a little more hope.</p><p>They begin packing up their camp and cleaning their mess, making sure to leave the spot as untouched as before.</p><p>Melog transforms a little bigger, and they both hop on Melog’s back, assuming the position they had the day before.</p><p>“Bow, Glimmer,” Adora checks in on the mic.</p><p>“Mm, Adora?” Glimmer sounds on the other side of the earpiece.</p><p>“I just wanted to let you guys know that we are headed to the location,” Adora says.  “We will let you guys know when it’s over.  Do you think you can make it to the meeting spot alright?” </p><p>“Yeah, we will be there,” Glimmer replies in a tired voice.  “Be safe.”</p><p>“We will,” Adora finishes her report grabbing back onto Melog’s neck for security.</p><p>The girls and melog travel in silence for over an hour before arriving in front of a massive circular building.</p><p>“This is it,” Adora says, letting go of Melog’s neck.  Catra slides off first and offers her hand to help Adora down.</p><p>The building ahead of them is rather large.  It is made of a greyish-purple metal.  It shines brightly in the sun, looking almost like a jewel.  A part of the side was caved in, but for the most part, the building looked pristine.</p><p>“Do you see any doors?” Catra asks, looking around the building.</p><p>“Maybe it’s a hidden door?” Adora wonders.  She takes a moment to transforms into She-Ra and yells, “Eternia!”</p><p>Unfortunately, nothing happens in response.</p><p>“I guess we use the makeshift door then?” Catra says, pointing to the small part of the building that was caved in.</p><p>Once they approach the wall, they realise that the opening was not big enough for either of them to make it through.</p><p>Catra starts to scratch and pull at the pieces of frayed metal, but they would not budge.</p><p>Adora gently moves past catra and gives her attempt.  It was extremely difficult, and she was only able to bend the metal enough to allow the group to barely crawl through.</p><p>Once inside, the building was completely dark except for the bit of light that came through the hole they made.</p><p>Catra fishes in her bag for a light source.  She cracks it, letting it provide enough light for the two to begin investigating.</p><p>The hall curved around in what they could assume was a circle given the exterior of the building.</p><p>“Do you want to go right or left?” Catra asks, peering down both sides of the hallway.</p><p>Adora closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  “Let’s go to the right,” she says and starts leading the way.</p><p>“Oh did your magical She-Ra powers tell you that,” Catra jeers.  “It’s a circle we should end up somewhere regardless.”  She attempts to poke fun at Adora but notices that something changed in Adora the moment they entered.</p><p>
  <i>Adora</i>
</p><p>Adora stops and turns quickly.  “Did you hear that?” She asks nervously.</p><p>“Hear what,” Catra responds, looking worried.</p><p>“Something called my name – this way,” Adora says running down the hall in the opposite direction.  Catra loses sight of Adora as she fades into the darkness.</p><p>“Okay, to the left then,” she sighs.  “Don’t wait up.  I’m just the one with the light.”</p><p>When Catra catches up with Adora, she is standing on top of a staircase that leads down to another floor.</p><p>“Do we head down?” Catra asks.</p><p>Adora does not respond, almost as if she cannot hear.</p><p>“Adora,” Catra shouts and Adora’s head snaps back.  Her long ponytail wrapping along her opposite shoulder.</p><p>“Stay with me, okay,” Catra says, looking worried.</p><p>“I am,” Adora responds tersely and starts to make her way down the stairs.</p><p>They enter into a large hall, similar to the one above, but this time lights turn on in reaction to their movements.  </p><p>The hall had a sterile feeling to it.  It was made of the same shiny metal as the outside.  There were no seams or cracks along the walls and it reflected an uncanny picture of the group.</p><p>
  <i>Adora, help us</i>
</p><p>Adora grits her teeth and says, “this way.”</p><p>As she continues down the hall, the voices surrounding her grow louder.</p><p>
  <i>Adora, help us</i><br/>
<i>Save us, Adora</i><br/>
<i>We need you, Adora</i><br/>
<i>Adora</i><br/>
<i>Please, Adora</i>
</p><p>Suddenly, Adora lets out a scream as the pain in her chest starts to form.  Her She-Ra transformation staggers and she goes back and forth between herself and She-Ra.</p><p>“Adora!” Catra yells as she finally catches up again.</p><p>Adora regains control over the transformation and the pain stops.</p><p>“Adora, what’s happening?” Catra asks, grabbing Adora’s hand.</p><p>Adora does not turn to see Catra, but she can feel the warmth of Catra’s hand on hers.  It reassures her and she turns to let her know she’s okay.</p><p>“Adora, it’s time.  We need you.”  This voice does not belong to Catra.  A woman who also possesses She-Ra stares back at Adora.  She is slightly taller than Adora, with bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes.</p><p>Adora snatches her hand back, stumbling backwards against the wall.</p><p>“Help us, Adora,” the woman pleads, stepping closer.</p><p>“No!” Adora shouts, closing her eyes and raising her sword in front of her face.</p><p>“Adora?”</p><p>This time, Adora recognises Catra’s voice.  She opens her eyes to find Catra with one hand on her knee and the other on her sword, slowly lowering it out of the way.</p><p>“Adora, what’s going on?” Catra’s voice is stern and worried and her ears flatten.</p><p>“This place,” Adora pauses, “it’s messing with my head.”  “I’m seeing things,” she responds hurriedly and a little breathless.</p><p>Catra helps Adora to her feet, although it was somewhat difficult due to the height difference.</p><p>“We shut down the defence system, maybe this location was under a different server?” Catra wonders as Adora continues walking through the hall.</p><p>“No,” Adora responds plainly.  “This is the First Ones.  I can feel it.”  Her words are short and pointed.</p><p>They walk in silence until they approach an elevator.</p><p>“We have to go down,” Adora says, pressing the button to call the elevator.</p><p>“Or, we could take the stairs?” Catra suggests, looking nervously at the elevator.</p><p>The humorous expression on Catra’s face cuts through to Adora.</p><p>“Are you- are you afraid of elevators?” Adora smiles lightly at Catra and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Normally, no,” Catra snaps back.  “But elevators that haven’t been touched for centuries in a building where no inhabitants have walked for years? Yes.” </p><p>“It should be fine,” Adora says, listening to the elevator run as it rises. “Sounds like it’s working.”</p><p>“We almost crashed to our death getting to this planet, and now you want to risk crashing to our death again?”  Catra mutters, folding her arms close to her body.</p><p>The elevator rings and the doors open soundlessly.  The group enters and Adora presses the sole button on the control board, causing the elevator to go down.</p><p>They ride in silence for a minute just staring blankly at the doors.</p><p>“See, there was nothing to worry about–”</p><p>Adora’s words are interrupted by the elevator starting to screech and slow down.  Suddenly, they hear wires snap and the elevator starts to fall violently.  Adora grabs onto the collar of Catra’s uniform and Catra, instinctually, grabs hold of Melog’s mane.</p><p>Adora cuts a hole with her sword into the roof of the elevator and punches the debris out of the way.  She forces herself through the hole, opposing the effects of gravity.  She pulls Catra and Melog along with her.  Once clear of the elevator, Adora stabs her sword into the walls of the shaft, slowing them down to a halt many meters from the ground.</p><p>Catra looks up at Adora holding onto her shirt with an exasperated expression as they hear the elevator crash hard against the ground.  </p><p>“Don’t say it,” Adora says, beginning to swing Catra closer to the wall.</p><p>Catra digs the claws of her free hand into the wall and lifts Melog safely towards her back.  She carefully starts to scale down the wall while Adora transforms her sword into a pick and follows suit.</p><p>They arrive at the base and exit the elevator shaft.  A bright light lit up the entire hallway from the other side.</p><p>They made their way through the corridor, and at the end they find a door with a small window, allowing the light the illuminate the hall.</p><p>“Are we here?” Catra asks, standing quietly behind Adora.</p><p>Adora turns and says, “I think so–” </p><p>But Adora’s words were cut off.  Behind them were about ten women, all in She-Ra transformations.  Some of the women Adora could recognise from her dreams.  She quickly shuts her eyes tight and opens them again to see Catra staring at her – her eyebrows lifted in concern.</p><p>“Yeah, I- I think we’re here,” Adora says again.</p><p>Adora uses her sword to slice through the handle of the door and kicks it open. They slowly enter the large room.  It was circular, like the rest of the building.  Lined along the edges of the room were clear cages with shackles nailed to the wall.  In the centre, there was a massive hole that seemed to go down forever.  A large, bright crystalline prism, very similar to the structure that Catra and Adora saw at the Heart of Etheria, hung above the hole.</p><p>The crystal was the source of the almost blinding light in the room and rays of rainbow refractions danced around it.  There was a slight breeze that moved through the room, that gave it a bizarre stillness.</p><p>Adora grips her sword tighter and approaches the crystalline structure.  “Catra, you and melog stay as far away as possible, okay?” Adora says.</p><p>Catra nods in agreement and slowly and reluctantly moves herself to the outer edge of the room.</p><p>Adora approaches the hole in the middle of the room.</p><p>
  <i>Help us, Adora</i><br/>
<i>Please, Adora</i><br/>
<i>Help us</i>
</p><p>The whispers around Adora grew, but she manages to shut them out.  She quiets her mind and lifts her sword, pointing it to the centre of the hole.  She, then, remembers her conversation with Madame Razz from a few days ago.</p><p>___</p><p>“Magic is everywhere, dearie,” Madame Razz says to Adora through her thick glasses.  She takes Adora’s hand and places it on the ground.</p><p>“Can you feel it?” She asks Adora.</p><p>“I- I- I feel … dirt,” Adora responds confused and slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“Try harder,” Madame Razz asserts, “close your eyes.”</p><p>Adora closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to focus on the ground underneath her.  She begins to feel a warm sensation flowing through the ground and all around her.  Behind the lids of her eyes, she can visualise a warm stream of pink energy moving underneath her hand and in the air. Her body and mind instinctively try to connect with it, but as soon as she tries, the magic disappears.</p><p>“I, I think I felt it!” Adora’s voice is full of excitement.  “But it’s gone.  What happened?”</p><p>“Magic belongs to the world, dearie, not to us.”</p><p>___</p><p>The memory vanishes from Adora’s mind and she realises what she must do.  She takes a deep breath and tightly shuts her eyes.  Just like on Etheria, she searches for any trace of magic.  The slight breeze in the room became warm around her.  She starts to sense an orange stream rising out of the cavernous hole in front of her.  She gathers her own magical energy from within her core and extends it to her blade.</p><p>Catra watches from behind, as Adora’s blade begins to turn brighter and brighter almost matching the aura of the crystal in front of her.</p><p>Adora feels the orange stream wrap around her sword.  Suddenly Adora’s entire body is surrounded by a light blue aura.  Her eyes fly open.  Both of her eyes shine a bright, pale-blue light.  She raises her sword, pointing it towards the crystal.  A stream of light from her sword pierces the crystal, and as it does, the entire room begins to shake.</p><p>“Adora!” Catra screams from the edge.</p><p>“Stay- back,” Adora yells through clenched teeth.</p><p>The light in the crystal dims and the rumbling of the ground underneath them grows louder.  After a moment a large flow of bright orange light flies out of the centre, swirling and striking the crystal, shattering it.  The light continues up towards the sky, breaking a massive hole in the ceiling of the building.</p><p>Adora maintains her position with magic pouring out of her sword.  Abruptly, the pain in her chest begins again.  She screams in pain and falls to the ground.</p><p>“Adora!” Catra screams desperately, running towards her.</p><p>Melog leaps on top of Catra pinning her in place.</p><p>“No! No!” Catra screams struggling under the weight of Melog.</p><p>Adora fights through the pain in her chest and continues to raise her sword towards the light.  Suddenly, an offshoot of light hits Adora’s sword and begins to encase Adora, shocking her to the ground.</p><p>Catra extends her claws and scratches Melog’s face, freeing her.  She sprints towards Adora and stands in the way of the magical energy.</p><p>She pushes Adora out of the way as far as she could and softly whispers, “I’m sorry.”  </p><p>The magic begins to encase her body as it fades from Adora’s.  The shock sends Catra skidding across the floor, but the hold of the magic does not let go.  Catra tries to stand up against it, but she feels her legs lose their strength.  Her mind goes blank and her eyes open wide, glowing bright orange until her eyelids slowly fall, and her body falls limp to the ground.</p><p>“Catra, no, no no no no, Catra!” Adora shouts, barely holding onto She-Ra.  She crawls quickly over to Catra’s body and cradles Catra’s head in her lap.  </p><p>“No, no, no,” she mutters to Catra.  “This isn’t over, Catra.  You don’t have to apologise yet.  This isn’t over.”  She pets Catra hair softly, tucking some stray strands to the side.</p><p>She begins refocusing on her magic, trying to heal Catra, but as she does, the pain in her chest reappears and her transformation stutters.</p><p>“No, no, no why- why can’t I heal her?” Adora shouts, a few tears dropping from her eyes.  </p><p>Even though the room was still encased in orange light, she notices a small flash out the corner of her eye.  Melog begins to approach Adora covered in a light orange halo.  As they arrive next to Adora and Catra, the halo fades.  They brush their face against Adora and mew at her tenderly, turning as small as they could and curling up on Catra’s chest.</p><p>“Melog, wha- Melog?” Adora asks, knowing she would not be able to understand.  She tries again, digging deep within her core to bring forth enough magic to heal Catra.  This time, the pain resurfaces more intense than before.  It makes her dizzy and she falls limp beside Catra, as pieces of the building crumbles around them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Second Heart Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After unlocking the magic within the heart of Krytis, both Catra and Adora are hurt on the ground with no help in sight.  When Catra wakes up, she has no idea where she is or how she got there.</p><p>Bow talks with his dads once he returns to Etheria to move past his fears.<br/>____________<br/> <br/>Catra feels her breath return to her and she sits up gasping for air.  Confused, she looks around herself.  She was in the middle of a completely black void.  She looks down at her hands to verify that she can see, and then she returns her gaze to the emptiness around her.</p><p>“Where am I?” She asks aloud, her voice reverberating around her.</p><p>“Am I ... dead?”  The thought brought a painful sadness to her core, and she wraps her arms tightly around her legs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra feels her breath return to her and she sits up gasping for air.  Confused, she looks around herself.  She was in the middle of a completely black void.  She looks down at her hands to verify that she can see, and then she returns her gaze to the emptiness around her.</p><p>“Where am I?” She asks aloud, her voice reverberating around her.</p><p>“Am I ... dead?”  The thought brought a painful sadness to her core, and she wraps her arms tightly around her legs.</p><p>“You’re not dead, Catra.”</p><p>This voice sounds within Catra’s mind.  She turns her head in all directions trying to find its source.</p><p>Out of the of darkness, Melog appears walking calmly, the weight visibly shifting in their shoulders.</p><p>“Melog?” Catra asks, utterly confused and afraid.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid, Catra, everything is okay?”  Melog’s voice sounds again in her head.</p><p>“You- you sound different,” Catra stutters.  “Why do you sound different?”  Catra asks noticing that Melog’s mouth never moved with the sound of their voice</p><p>“Forgive me for startling you, but this is the preferred method of communication for my people,” Melog explains, sitting down in front of Catra.  “We exchange thoughts through our shared connection with magic.”</p><p>Catra did not notice it before, but Melog was much larger than she realised.  They now towered over her in the centre of this dark void.  </p><p>“Wh- I don’t understand,” Catra says.  “How could I understand you before?”</p><p>“We shared a small bond before, an imprint,” Melog explains.  “It allowed us to use a very limited form of communication, but I was never able to communicate with you fully.  Now, with your connection to magic, I can share with you my thoughts and feelings, if that is okay.”  Melog shrinks in size to make Catra more at ease.</p><p>“How- magic?,” Catra mutters, bringing her hand to her head.</p><p>“Here let me show you.”</p><p>As Melog says this, white crystals fall from above Catra.  The crystals vary in size and as they hit the ground, pieces of a forest scenery appear in their place.  The crystals start as a small trickle, gradually flowing heavier until Catra is encased in a great forest, surrounded by trees larger than she has ever seen before.  Small glowing, orb-like creatures dance around her and Melog.</p><p>“Come, Catra,” Melog says, lowering themselves to the ground to allow Catra on their back.</p><p>Catra takes a moment to think through everything, then decides to climb on Melog’s back.  Melog grows in size until they tower over the landscape.  </p><p>“This was Krytis before the First Ones came,” Melog explains as they begin to run through the trees.</p><p>Catra took in every detail:  massive trees and vegetation, creatures she had never seen before, and rays of colour, that she possessed no language to describe, filled the sky.  She sees two cat-like beings, resembling Melog, wrestling in the grass.  As Catra and Melog approach them, she hears laughter in her head and she fills with a slight sense of happiness as the two creatures run off through the woods.</p><p>“Why- how are you showing me this?” Catra asks, holding tightly onto Melog’s neck.</p><p>“These are illusions,” Melog says.  “Unfortunately, it will be many years before Krytis can return to this state.”</p><p>“Illusions?” Catra asks confused.</p><p>“Yes, illusions of my past.  These are some of my fondest memories of Krytis.”  Catra can feel warmth in Melog’s thoughts.</p><p>“I still don’t understand, what does this have to do with me?  With magic?” Catra stutters still confused.</p><p>“Although many generations of your family lived on Etheria, Catra, they originated from Krytis.  When Adora freed the magic of this planet, you were chosen to harbour it.  You are now connected to the magic here.”  Melog’s explanation finally gets through to Catra.</p><p>“My family? But- I don’t even know my–”</p><p>Before Catra could finish her thought, the scenery around her changed again.  The crystals in front of her began to change colour and shift in a wave around her until she and Melog stood in front of a small house.  She instantly recognises that she is surrounded by the Whispering Woods of Etheria.  Melog shrinks down in size, again, and brings Catra to the window of the small house.</p><p>“Mino, do you want to learn with me?”</p><p>Catra’s heart stops as she sees the woman she recognises from the bilabriar field – her mother.</p><p>“Yeah!” An almost impossibly small Mino shouts jumping wildly.  Her wild hair bounces with her movements.</p><p>The small house was lit by a low fire in the centre, and it was almost empty of any material items.  Catra’s mother sat at a small wooden table, and she lined blocks across it.</p><p>“Do you remember what we call these?” Her mother asks, lining the large pieces of wood that Catra could now see contained odd engravings.</p><p>“Ybry- ybry- itah,” Mino stutters.</p><p>“Close! Ybyritá,” her mother smiles.  “Try again, with me.”</p><p>“Yberitá,” Mino says stressing every syllable.</p><p>“Very close, love,” her mother responds, scratching the fluff near Mino’s ear and causing her to purr.</p><p>“Okay, ready?”  Her mother asks, moving her hands out in front of the wooden pieces.  Her hands began to glow bright orange, and Catra instantly recognises it as the light that hit Adora.</p><p>“That’s–”</p><p>“Yes, that’s Krytian magic,” Melog verifies as Catra stares in amazement.  </p><p>“So, this was my memory?” Catra asks, trying to understand.</p><p>“Yes, you might be blocked from seeing these memories, but I can access them,” Melog’s voice sounds.</p><p>“And because my mom could use magic, I can too?” Catra asks.</p><p>“Here, let me start at the beginning.”</p><p>At Melog’s thought, the crystals fall.  They smash into the ground, returning the space to the empty, black void.</p><p>“Magic lies in the heart of every planet in the universe,”  Melog explains.</p><p>Crystals rise from the ground forming spheres that become small planets and orbit around Catra’s head.</p><p>“Each planet has its own unique signature for magic.  That magic flows through all living things on the planet, and it’s part of what gives way to life.”</p><p>The planets stop orbiting Catra. One planet begins to grow larger, giving Catra the sensation of flying through the planet’s atmosphere as it took over the scenery of the space.</p><p>“A planet’s magic always strives to find a balance, an equilibrium, among living things.  As long as one gives harmoniously back to the planet, one’s connection with magic will be strong.  This was exceptionally true for Krytis, as Krytis is an old planet.  Many thousands of years have gone into cultivating a spiritual connection with our planet.  It made Krytian magic incredibly unique and powerful.”</p><p>As Melog continues explaining, the scene around Catra changes again and they are in a village.  The villagers resemble the same cat-like being as Melog.  There is a small group in the centre playing with drums.  They brush their necks together, moving in a circle.  Catra assumes it is some sort of dance, but she is too in awe to ask.</p><p>“Krytians celebrated the land, and the magical energy of the planet, through traditions and a shared connection with all living things.  When the First Ones came to our planet they were amazed by its energy signature.  They expected to take the magic from our planet without giving anything in return, but they were mistaken.”</p><p>The crystals form another wave, and Catra is surrounded by burning trees and smoke.  Although it was an illusion, she instinctively holds her breath.</p><p>“The magic on our planet protected us and itself, and the First Ones became more and more desperate.  When they learned it would be impossible to harvest the magic, they tried to control it. But that also failed.  Shortly after, the Horde arrived, and you already know that part of the story.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you fight the First Ones?” Catra asks, watching the scene of burning trees in horror.</p><p>“We tried, but we were no match for the First Ones.  Magic has four possible qualities:  illusion, power, transformation, and healing.  Although the magic on Krytis is plentiful and powerful, Krytians only possess the power of illusions, transformation, and healing.  The, on the other hand, possess all four.”</p><p>In the distance, Catra watches as a troop of She-Ra women approach her.  Their faces were stern and menacing.  </p><p>“Many of us formed a rebellion, much like your friends on Etheria, and we fought against the First Ones in vain.”</p><p>Out from the flames, Krytians pounce on the First Ones, many of them being brutally attacked in return.</p><p>“How did you survive?” Catra asks.</p><p>Melog lowers their head before responding to Catra.  “That is a story for another day.”  Melog’s voice was low and Catra becomes filled with a sense of regret and sadness.</p><p>The crystals fall like a shower on the ground and the emptiness returns.</p><p>“Magic requires a connection,”  Melog continues.  “For example, in the memory of your mother, she uses sacred wooden stones, brought to Etheria from Krytis, to maintain that connection and maintain a certain level of magic.”</p><p>“Like Glimmer had to do with the Moon Stone,” Catra notes beginning to understand.</p><p>“Well, yes, very similar,” Melog says.  “From what I can understand, on Etheria, the First Ones tried to control the magic of the planet similarly on Krytis.  They sequestered the magic to prevent it from belonging to the planet.  They stored the magic in rune stones and the ability to use magic depended on one’s connection to the runes, only allowing the princesses to use it.  This is how they could control Etheria as a weapon.”</p><p>“And Adora,” Catra says solemnly.</p><p>“Yes, but Adora’s connection was different.  Adora’s sword was the final key to Etheria’s weapon.  Stored within it was magic inherent to Eternia, allowing Adora to awaken her Eternian abilities and unlock She-Ra.”</p><p>Melog sits on the ground next to Catra.</p><p>“Do you understand now, Catra?” Melog asks.  “You also awakened abilities within you when you connected to the magic of Krytis.”</p><p>“Yes, but how do I- I mean, I don’t use magic, I-”</p><p>“I can show you.”  Melog purrs brushing their face against Catra’s.</p><p>“But we must head back, Adora is in trouble.”</p><p>“Adora?” Catra’s voice raises with concern as she remembers seeing Adora shocked to the ground.</p><p>The crystals move around her again, showing Adora lying on the ground writhing in pain.</p><p>“Every being has a threshold for magic,” Melog explains.  “Imagine filling a glass with water.  If you are not connected to a source for magic, it will slowly deplete with use over time.  Just like with Glimmer and your mother, you need something to recharge it – either the planet itself or a token.  For Adora, that token was her sword.  But when she broke the sword, her connection to Eternia was severed.  If she continues using magic, she will lose it completely.”</p><p>“Wait, what does that mean?” Catra shouts.  “What happens to her if she loses She-Ra?”</p><p>“That I don’t know,” Melog says sadly.  “I’m sorry, Catra.  But if we don’t return to her soon, she will not make it.  You must wake up.”</p><p>“Wake up? I- I am awake,” Catra says growing panicked.  “How- How do I wake up, Melog?”</p><p>Catra’s heart begins to race as she struggles to understand what Melog means.  Melog slowly fades away next to her.  She stands up growing more worried and pacing wildly.</p><p>“No! Melog!” She shouts audibly this time, not only in her head.</p><p>“To use magic you must be ready to let go of your fear,” Melog’s voice sounds in her head again.  “You must learn to let go of your self-doubt, Catra.”</p><p>Catra was breathing heavy and her eyes darted around the space searching for answers.  She extends her claws and thrashes at her head, fearing she will never wake up.</p><p>
  <i>Let go, Catra</i>
</p><p>Catra grunts clenching her fists and falling to her knees.  She takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down.  “Let go, Catra,” she mutters to herself.  She remembers the feeling of safety she felt when Adora talked her down the night she found out about her mother and Shadow Weaver.  She closes her eyes tight and controls her breathing.  When she opens them, her head is in Adora’s lap, and pieces of the First Ones’ building fall around her.  She quickly sits up and turns to Adora on the ground.</p><p>“Adora, no,” Catra whimpers as she moves to hold Adora in her arms.</p><p>“Melog what happened?” Catra shouts.  “Why isn’t she waking up?”</p><p>Melog’s voice responds in Catra’s mind again, “She has been carrying a scar from the failsafe used to save Etheria.”  “It has been slowly draining magic from her, as her body is unable to heal it.”</p><p>“How do you know- Melog heal her, please,” Catra begs, holding tightly onto Adora.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Catra, but I can no longer heal people.  You have to do this.” </p><p>“No, no, I can’t.  Melog, please do something.”  Catra watches as Adora’s breathing grew more and more shallow.</p><p>“Catra, you need to believe in yourself,” Melog asserts.  “If you don’t try, you will lose her.”</p><p>“Ugh fine!” Catra grunts.  “What do I do?”</p><p>“Close your eyes and feel the sensation of magic that is within you,” Melog explains.</p><p>Catra closes her eyes and tries to do what Melog says, but she has no idea what she is looking for.  She tries to focus, but her anxiety begins to rise and she opens her eyes.</p><p>“This isn’t working, Melog!” she screams, tears start to fall from her eyes.</p><p>“Catra, you must let go and focus.”  Melog’s voice is stern and unforgiving.</p><p>Catra tries again.  She closes her eyes and slows her breathing.  She shuts out all the noise around her from the falling building.  Finally, she hones in on a warm, powerful sensation in her core that she never felt before.</p><p>“I think I found it,” she says, keeping her eyes closed.</p><p>“Move that energy to her hand, and slowly make it stronger,” Melog explains.</p><p>Catra follows Melog’s instructions, moving the energy from the core of her body to her free arm.  As she does, she feels the energy burst out and around her hand.  When she opens her eyes, she finds an orange ball around her palm.</p><p>“I did it,” she gasps, looking at her hand in awe.</p><p>“Now, place your hand on Adora’s chest, and focus on Adora’s energy.  Listen to her heartbeat and find the scar from the failsafe.”  Melog’s words float through Catra’s mind as she follows them.</p><p>She places her hand on Adora’s chest and she suddenly becomes aware of Adora’s entire body.  It was not hard to find the scar.  It felt like a burn and resisted the natural flow of Adora’s energy.</p><p>“I can- I can feel it,” Catra mutters.  “I can feel it in my chest now.  It’s- it’s so painful.”</p><p>Melog walks her through the final steps.  “Press your hand into Adora’s chest and imagine the scar fading.  The magic will do the rest.”</p><p>Catra follows Melog’s words again, and as she does, she feels the pain that had arrived in her chest start to disappear.  The colour on Adora’s cheeks returns and her breathing becomes deeper and slower.</p><p>“Adora? Adora?” Catra yells, bringing her face to Adora’s and pressing their cheeks together.</p><p>“Please be okay,” she whimpers.</p><p>A large piece of the metal roof falls towards the group, but Melog grows big enough to shelter them before being hit.</p><p>“Unfortunately, Catra we have to move.”  Melog transforms and stands upon two legs.  Their arms stretch wide and move towards their back forming large wings.  Two more arms appear out of Melog’s sides and they take Catra and Adora in their arms.  Melog jumps off the ground taking flight.  They fly towards the holes in the ceiling that gave way to the Krytian sky.  Once out of the building, Melog flies towards the meeting location they agreed upon with Glimmer and Bow.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Catra,” Melog’s voice rings through Catra’s mind.  “You did a great job healing her, her body just needs rest now.”</p><p>Catra is too afraid to look anywhere other than Adora’s face.  Catra notices that Adora’s face is softer, and she is snoring quietly.  </p><p>Melog slows down as they see the ship in the distance and they land gently on the ground.  They let Catra out of their arms, and as they look up, they see the walkway to the ship extend towards them.</p><p>“Catra?” Bow yells running down the walkway towards them.</p><p>“No, what happened to Adora?” Bow asks, taking in the image of the Catra holding Adora’s limp body.</p><p>“I- I think she’s sleeping.  I–” Catra stutters.</p><p>“You guys did it!” Glimmer shouts as she exits the ship’s entryway.  “We saw this huge flash of light go into the sky–”</p><p>Glimmer’s words stop when she sees Adora’s body in Catra’s arms.</p><p>“No, no, what happened?” Glimmer yells, running towards Catra and Bow.</p><p>“I- I’m sorry, I tried to help her- I, I don’t know if I helped.  I think she’s sleeping.”  Catra’s words were hard to decipher.  They were quiet and weak through her tears.</p><p>“Here,” Bow gestures to take Adora in his arms.  “Let’s get her inside.”</p><p>Catra refuses to let go of Adora.  “No, I got her, I just–”  Catra turns to Melog, who had returned to their usual cat-like form.</p><p>“Melog,” Catra thinks, unsure if that was enough for Melog to hear her.  “I know Krytis is your home, but please come with us.  Please help me figure this out.”</p><p>“Catra, what made you think I would leave you now?”  Melog’s mouth turns up in a loving smile and they begin to purr.</p><p>“I just- I don’t want to ask you to abandon your home, but I have no idea how to do any of this.” Catra’s thoughts sounded desperate and sad.</p><p>“If Adora is right, and the First Ones are at war somewhere in the universe, I owe it to my home to stop them,” Melog reassures.  They brush against Catra’s legs, still purring, and head inside the ship.</p><p>Catra turns and follows them still holding tightly onto Adora.</p><p>Bow and Glimmer watched the exchange in utter confusion.  They exchange a glance at each other before following Catra into the ship.<br/>
_____________</p><p>Catra’s leans against the wall next to Adora in bed, holding Adora’s hand.  She stares blankly in front of her.  She was not lost in her thoughts so much as she was trapped by them, replaying the scene of healing Adora on repeat.</p><p>Catra watches Adora’s face as she sleeps.  There was no indication that anything was wrong with her.  If Catra were ignorant to all the things that happened today, she would have assumed Adora was sleeping peacefully.  Maybe she is. But, Catra could not shake the feeling that there was something wrong.  That she did something wrong.</p><p>“You go talk to her.”  </p><p>Glimmer’s voice is a quiet muffle from outside the door.</p><p>“I went in there last time, Glimmer.  It’s your turn,” Bow responds.</p><p>“Well, I went the time before,” Glimmer retorts in a whisper.</p><p>“Yeah, that would mean that, now, it’s your turn!” Bow’s hushed voice rises a bit.  “Just see if she wants to eat something.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine,” Glimmer sighs.</p><p>The door to the bunker slides open and Glimmer tepidly enters the room.  “Hey, you,” she says quietly.</p><p>Catra does not respond or look up at Glimmer as she enters.  She keeps her eyes on Adora, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath.</p><p>“How’s she doing?” Glimmer asks.  “Any changes?”</p><p>Catra stays quiet again.  Glimmer approaches Catra and sits on the bed next to her, placing her hand on Catra’s knee.</p><p>“Hey, she’s going to be okay, okay?” Glimmer tries to reassure.  “She’s made it through a lot worse – trust me.  Adora is strong.  She just needs to rest.”</p><p>Catra finally moves her head to address Glimmer.  Her expression is hard and somewhat cold.  This makes Glimmer shiver, as she sees hints of Catra’s past self in the expression.</p><p>“Bow and I made dinner,” Glimmer says, trying to lighten the mood.  “Do you want anything to eat?”</p><p>“I’m not hungry.”  Catra’s voice is raspy and weak.</p><p>“Catra, you have to eat something,” Glimmer responds.</p><p>“No, I don’t,” Catra spits, moving away from Glimmer and closer to Adora.</p><p>“Catra,” Glimmer whimpers, unsure of how to get through to her friend.</p><p>Catra curls her legs into her chest and turns herself away from Glimmer.</p><p>“Catra,” Glimmer tries again, “maybe if you tell us what happened we can help–”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Catra snaps angrily at Glimmer.</p><p>Glimmer sighs and takes a deep breath to try and maintain her composure, but she fails.</p><p>“Catra!” Glimmer yells in frustration.  “Adora is our friend too!  You don’t think Bow and I aren’t worried sick? You don’t think we weren’t broken seeing you show up with Adora in your arms like that?”</p><p>Catra’s eyes widen at Glimmer’s words.  She feels her whole body tense as the familiar sensation of guilt builds in her stomach.</p><p>“We can’t help Adora, or you, if you don’t tell us what’s going on!” Glimmer shouts.</p><p>Catra opens her mouth to say something, but she quickly closes it.  She was unable to find the courage to speak her thoughts.</p><p>Glimmer sighs again and softens her expression, scooting closer to Catra.</p><p>“Catra, it’s okay,” Glimmer reassures.  “We can try to help.  Please let us help.”</p><p>Catra clenches her fists and begins trembling before managing to the say the words, “So much happened.”  She pauses and grabs Adora’s hand tighter. “I- I tried to save her, but I’m scared.  I’m scared I messed up.  Glimmer, what if this is my fault?” Catra’s eyes fill with fear and tears as she looks at Glimmer.</p><p>“Catra that can’t be–” Glimmer tries to say, but her words are cut off.</p><p>“She got hurt somehow, I don’t- I don’t really understand,” Catra stutters.  “I tried to heal her with- with magic but–”</p><p>“Magic?” Glimmer interjects.  “Catra you have... magic?”</p><p>Catra brings her free hand to her face and rubs her eyes as if to clear the sorrow and embarrassment she feels.</p><p>“I do, now, it’s- it’s weird,” Catra mutters.  “I’m- I tried helping her but I don’t know what I’m doing.”  </p><p>Catra’s moves her hand from her eyes and into her hair.  She starts pulling at her hair as her body trembles harder. </p><p>“Hey, hey,” Glimmer says, taking Catra’s hand calmly.  “This isn’t your fault, okay?  I don’t know what happened, but, it sounds like you did your best to help her.”</p><p>Catra lowers her head and stares at Adora.  She was still just as peaceful as before.  Her breathing is calm and regular.  Catra desperately wanted to believe that everything would be okay, but she was still terrified.</p><p>“When we get back to Bright Moon, we’ll have the best healers look at her,” Glimmer says.  “They’ll know how to help her.  But for now, you need to take care of yourself too, Catra.  Come on, eat with Bow and me?”</p><p>“I don’t want her- I don’t want her to wake up alone, I know- I know what it feels like to–” Catra stutters.</p><p>“Then how about Bow and I bring the food here?” Glimmer says, trying to find a compromise.</p><p>Catra hesitates before nodding quietly, not lifting her eyes from Adora.</p><p>Glimmer smiles and slowly moves closer to Catra.  She extends her arms and pulls Catra into a hug.  Catra did not have the willpower to resist, and she lets Glimmer wrap her arms around her.</p><p>They stay like that for a moment before Glimmer releases the hug and shouts, “Bow!”  </p><p>The door slides open again and Bow enters, struggling to carry three plates of food.  He sits two plates on the ground and hands the last to Catra, who was still refusing to move out of the corner near Adora.  </p><p>“You’re going to love this Catra, it’s really good,” Glimmer says calmly and casually. “Bow made it yesterday, so today we made some more and I helped!”</p><p>“When we get back we really need to update our food supplies.  No way am I travelling around the universe with just space slaw that’s a thousand-years-old,” Bow laughs.</p><p>Catra takes a small bite of her food.  It really is good, she thinks to herself.  She lets herself smile at the thought of Adora scarfing it down, without giving herself a moment to breathe.</p><p>The group continues eating their meal.  Glimmer and Bow converse casually while Catra stays quiet in her corner.  She felt slightly more at ease with Glimmer and Bow in the room.  She sat hoping Adora would wake up by the time they reached Etheria.</p><p>_____________</p><p>Bow walks casually down the familiar path to his house.  He wonders to himself why he feels so nervous.  This shouldn’t be a big deal.  It would just be a conversation, just some quality time with his dads.  This should not feel any different from a regular home visit.</p><p>He approaches the large house that was partly taken over by vines.  The last time he visited home, he noticed that part of the roof and part of the siding had fallen off.  He was not sure whether that was the result of old age or had something to do with the Horde.  He figured one of these days his dads would recruit him to help fix it.</p><p>He pauses at the bottom of the front stairs, sighing and collecting the thoughts that were weighing on him.  He slowly approaches the front door and gently places his hand on the doorknob.  “We’re doing this,” he says to himself for encouragement.</p><p>Before he could turn the knob, the door flies open.</p><p>“Bow!” A voice he has not heard in a few years startles him.</p><p>“Mo- Maurice? Wha–” Bow struggled with his words.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you!”  The man wraps his arms around Bow picking him off the ground and taking him into a tight hug.</p><p>Bow struggles to breathe but found a huge sense of comfort in the hug.</p><p>“Mo- wha- what are you doing here?” Bow asks as Mo releases him from the hug.</p><p>“Well, when your professor gets chipped by Horde Prime and has a mid-life crisis and decides to cancel all their classes, you get a lot of extra free time to check-in on family,” Mo says with a big smile.  “What? You think you’re the only one who gets to come home and hang out with our dads?”</p><p>“No- I just- I didn’t expect to see you,” Bow confesses still in shock.</p><p>Mo places his hands on his hips and stares at Bow.  He was amazed to see how much Bow had grown up since the last time he saw him.  </p><p>Mo is almost a carbon copy of Bow.   They have a similar physique and warm caring eyes.  Their hair was even fashioned the same way.  The only major differences were that Mo stood a good four inches above Bow and had a goatee that made Bow immensely jealous.</p><p>Mo guides Bow into the house and shouts, “Hey dads, I found a strange package outside.”</p><p>George and Lance run down the stairs simultaneously in a rush.</p><p>“Package?” Lance shouts as he comes into view for Bow.</p><p>Both George and Lance bear a smile that lights up their faces, as they see Bow wrapped under Mo’s arm.</p><p>“Well look at this! This <i>is</i> a splendid package.  You even decorated it with a Bow!”  Lance says, taking Bow into his arms. Bow rolls his eyes at his dad’s joke.</p><p>“How did your Krytis mission go, Bow?” George asks, hugging Bow after Lance.</p><p>Bow chuckles nervously, “It went great!”  Bow pauses realising that he was falling into the same trap of pretending everything was fine when it was not.  “Well, actually, it could have gone better,” he corrects, staring down at the ground.</p><p>George and Lance exchange a glance as they can feel that there was something different about Bow.</p><p>“What happened?” Lance asks looking concerned.  He places his hand on Bow’s shoulder.</p><p>“It just ended up being a lot more dangerous than we first thought,” Bow confesses.  “And now Adora has been asleep, maybe in a coma, for three days.  We’ve had people take a look at her, but no one can figure out why she hasn’t woken up.”</p><p>“Come here, Bow. Let’s sit you down and I’ll make you tea.”  George motions to the couch as he turns back up the stairs towards the kitchen.</p><p>Lance places his hands on Bow’s shoulders and sits Bow down on the couch with him, taking him into a hug.</p><p>Normally, all this affection would have felt a little suffocating for Bow.  He is usually trying to dodge the numerous hugs and reassuring back pats, but Bow’s current emotional state made it easier to go along with the affection.  He even enjoyed it.</p><p>Mo came behind Bow on the couch.  He sensed that Bow came home to have an important conversation with their dads, so he decides to give them some space.</p><p>He places his hand on Bow’s hair, giving it a soft ruffle.  “I’m going to start making lunch, okay? Any suggestions?”</p><p>“Uh, no, whatever you want is fine,” Bow responds, still a little in shock from seeing his brother.</p><p>George returns from the kitchen balancing four cups of tea and places them on the table.  He sits down on the couch opposite of Bow and hands one cup gently to Bow.  Bow graciously accepts the tea.</p><p>As Bow brought the cup to his lips, he instantly recognises the smell of the tea.  It was his favourite.  The first time he had it was when he was very young.  He had been sick with a fever and a sore throat.  George made him this tea every day; it was the only thing that helped.</p><p>He takes a sip and lets the warmth of the tea calm him down.  The tea is earthy and naturally sweet, with a beautiful aroma and taste.</p><p>“So, Bow, talk to us.”  Lance’s voice from beside Bow brought him back to reality.  He stares blankly at both of his fathers and could hear Mo messing with pots in the kitchen.  He finally sighs, letting himself be more vulnerable with his parents than usual.</p><p>“Have you ever been... not yourself?” Bow asks, anxiously twiddling his fingers and feeling as though his words sounded ridiculous.</p><p>George gives Bow a puzzled expression and says, “I’m not sure what you mean.”</p><p>“It’s just that, ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be a hero,” Bow explains.</p><p>“That’s right! When you were really young you used to run around with a cape on and–” Lance begins to say until George’s forced cough interrupts him.</p><p>“Oh, right, right, sorry,” Lance apologises and pats Bow’s shoulder, signalling him to continue.</p><p>Seeing his dads be their quirky selves was refreshing for Bow.  They were completely aloof to the things that were happening outside of Etheria – the things that Catra had warned him about:</p><p>“Look I don’t want to get too into it without Adora here, but I think you guys should know that this mission going forward might need to change.  Adora thinks there might be a- a war happening somewhere that involves the First Ones.  It’s the reason she hasn’t been herself. She’s- she’s terr–” Catra pauses to take a deep breath.  “–I’m going to go with her, to help her, I just thought you guys should know that this might be more dangerous than we first thought.”</p><p>Bow lets Catra’s words fade from his mind, and he takes a deep breath before continuing again.  “Joining the rebellion, fighting the horde, it was all so hard, but I never once hesitated.  I knew it was the right thing to do.  After we stopped Horde Prime, I thought ‘wow, I really do feel like a hero’ but now, now, there might be something worse out there.  I don’t know.  I feel like a hero wouldn’t question it.  A hero wouldn’t want to stop being a hero but–” Bow pauses as his eyes begin to water.  “I’m finding it so hard to continue being a hero.  On Krytis, I tried so hard to be brave.  And we made it through it but I- I was so scared, and I am still so afraid.”</p><p>George moves from the other couch across from Bow to kneel in front of his son.  He takes Bow’s hand and squeezes it gently.  “Bow you spent your whole life fighting a fight your dad and I tried to hide from.  That is one of the bravest things anyone in this family has ever done.  And we are so proud of you.”</p><p>“So proud of you,” Lance adds.</p><p>George looks lovingly at Bow as he continues.  “But fighting, and war, it changes us, sometimes permanently.  I fought alongside the princesses when I was young.  Coming home to find my whole village destroyed, seeing my friends and family gone, I- I turned away and never looked back.  Seeing that kind of trauma changed me.  People raised by war sometimes carry it with them.  I mean there’re still mornings when I wake up and think Horde Prime still has control over Etheria, and you’re still out there trying to fight to save the planet.  It terrifies me.”</p><p>Bow looks down at his hands as his dad continues.</p><p>“You’ll always be the hero that saved Etheria, Bow.  What you do from here on out doesn’t change that.  Whether you decide to continue fighting or not, doesn’t stop you from being a hero.  But–”  Bow finally lifts his head to see his father’s eyes.  “–But, Bow, do you know what Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is?” Lance asks, scanning Bow’s face.</p><p>“Post trau- I mean, yeah, kind of, in theory,” Bow responds looking away again.</p><p>“Trauma affects us in ways we could never imagine or predict,” George says.  “It’s okay that you’re scared, Bow.”  “In fact, I’d be more worried if you weren’t,” George chuckles lightly.  “Getting to a place where you’re not feeling scared is going to take time, and it’s going to take self-care and healing.”</p><p>“But we don’t have time,” Bow retorts.  “The moment Adora wakes up, she’s going to want to do something about this war.  And I have to be there by her side.  I can’t abandon her, not after everything we’ve been through.  I can’t abandon people in trouble–”</p><p>“Bow,” George gently interrupts Bow.  “You don’t have to abandon anyone.  But you also have to listen to yourself.  You have to listen to your mind and your body.  Being too scared to fight doesn’t mean you abandon all hopes of being the hero you want to be.  It just means you need to take time and work through those feelings as you go along.  Check-in with yourself and ask for help when you need.  But, I’m sure you are already on your way to healing – you came here after all.”</p><p>Bow turns his head back to his dad and slowly nods.  There was something in his father’s words that began to reassure him.</p><p>George continues, “I believe deep down, Bow, you know exactly what you can do, and I want you to focus on that.”  “Focus on what you can do and not what you should do, okay?”</p><p>Bow tries to understand the meaning of his father’s words.  “I felt like I finally convinced myself I could go on an adventure with my friends around the universe, and now, I’m looking at fighting in another war and I–” Bow sighs and leans into the back of the couch.  “I know I can go with Adora.  I just don’t know if I’ll be ready to fight.”</p><p>George begins to rub Bow’s hand.  “And that’s okay.  You may not feel ready now, but you may feel ready tomorrow, or you may never feel ready.  All you can do is listen to yourself and your feelings and try your best to do what you’re capable of.”</p><p>Bow starts to quietly sob.  “I don’t want to let anyone down,” he cries.  “I already feel like I have.” </p><p>“No one is going to feel let down, Bow, I promise you that,” George reassures.</p><p>“Are you guys still hugging, or are you ready for lunch?” Mo asks, leaning over the bannister.  “I made salad and gazpacho.”</p><p>“Gazpacho!” Lance shouts.  “I knew having you home would be a blessing.  Let’s eat.”</p><p>Bow still felt unsure of his feelings.  He wanted desperately for someone to tell him exactly what he needed to do and exactly how to get there.</p><p>“Bow,” Lance says, noticing Bow retreating into his thoughts.  “While your friend is sick, take some time to heal yourself, okay?  Seek therapy from life and the people around you.  Find ways to enjoy nature, talk about your feelings, and spend time with friends.  It will only get you closer to healing through this. And, if by the time she wakes you’re still not ready, talk to her.  Adora is a good person, and I’m sure she will understand.”</p><p>“And we will be here whenever you need us,” George adds.  </p><p>“Now, come on, when’s the last time you had Mo’s cooking?” Lance says, standing up from the couch and helping his husband to his feet.  Lance wraps his arm around George and kisses the side of his head before turning to lovingly look at Bow, offering his hand to help him up.</p><p>Bow pauses before letting the warmth and love of being home takeover all his other emotions.  He takes Lance’s hand and quickly rises to his feet.  George wraps his other arm around Bow and leads them all towards the kitchen.</p><p>It was not the answer Bow wanted.  He knew time was not on their side, so finding time to heal through his wounds would be difficult.  However, there was something that felt lighter in him.  He felt like there was at least a small chance he could get back to himself.  He just needed to focus on how to get there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Awaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora wakes up and is dealing with the fact that she has been away for a while.</p><p>Catra seeks out information that might help Adora but finds something else that is quite helpful instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra was wrapped tenderly around Adora, her face buried in her hair.  For the past week, Catra spent every night in this position.  Sometimes she managed to fall asleep.  Other times, she lay awake taking in the warmth from Adora, playing fond memories over in her head.  This time, fortunately, Catra manages to sleep, so when Adora’s body began to move, Catra was completely unaware.  Adora’s hand reaches out to her side and hits a bowl of water and washcloths that Catra used to wash Adora before bed.  The bowl crashes to the floor and Catra startles awake.  She moves her body protectively over Adora.  Her eyes dilate scanning the room for an intruder. </p><p>“Catra?” Adora’s voice cracks as she speaks.</p><p>The hair on Catra’s neck stands and she quickly sits up to look at Adora.  Adora stares back at Catra and she begins to lift her hand towards Catra’s cheek, but Catra grabs her wrist and looks at her in awe.  Was she dreaming again?  Is she really awake?</p><p>“Adora,” Catra whispers in soft disbelief.</p><p>Adora starts to sit up a little in bed but struggles to pull her weight up.  Catra, still staring in shock, takes only one more second to decide that everything happening was real, and she takes Adora into her arms and hugs her tight.  “Hey, Adora,” she says weakly fighting against tears of joy.</p><p>“Catra, what happened?” Adora asks.  “Whe- are we back in Bright Moon?”  Adora begins to look through the opening of the canopy over the bed, recognising her room.</p><p>Catra held the hug for as long as she could, taking in the joy of feeling Adora’s muscles move underneath her arms.  After what felt like minutes, she finally resorts to pulling back and stares at Adora.</p><p>Adora did not mind the affection, but she knew Catra too well.  Even though their relationship had changed drastically from being just friends, Catra usually fought against being vulnerable.  Even the new closeness they shared had limits and boundaries, and the hug felt so desperate, so longed for, Adora felt like there was something wrong – something she didn’t understand.</p><p>“I can’t believe it,” Catra whispers, finally breaking the silence.  She brings her hand to Adora’s face and lets her thumb trace the smoothness of Adora’s cheek.  She studied every inch of Adora’s face, still trying to verify that this was real.</p><p>Adora brings her hand and places it on Catra’s, leaning into the warmth of the touch.  Adora’s thumb instinctively starts to move along the grain of Catra’s soft fur and, for a moment, Catra feared it really was a dream after all.</p><p>“When- when did we get back to Bright Moon?” Adora asks not moving her hand from Catra’s.  “The last thing I remember I- I thought you–” Adora’s eyes widen, filling with tears.  She remembers seeing Catra’s body fall limp to the ground after getting struck by powerful magic.  She remembers desperately trying to heal Catra, but not being able to, thinking she might lose Catra forever.  </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” Catra reassures her, “I’m okay now.”  Catra takes both of Adora’s hands in hers and squeezes them.  “You- you also got hurt on Krytis.  There’s a lot that happened I can explain it to you, but, you’ve been, well, asleep for the past week.  No one knew what was wrong.”  Catra looks away from Adora as she speaks.</p><p>Adora’s eyes widen in horror.  Her pupils become pins and she stares at Catra, trying to process the situation.  “A week? That means–”</p><p>“Hey, Adora,” Catra says trying to keep Adora from panicking.  “It’s okay everything is fine.  Everything is going to be alright.”</p><p>Melog moves past Catra and brushes against Adora’s face, purring loudly.  They lick Adora’s cheek lightly before settling in her lap.</p><p>Catra began to explain everything that happened.  Everything that Melog had told her, how and why she can use magic, how she healed Adora of the failsafe scar, and how Adora was losing her ability to use magic.</p><p>Adora brings her hand to her chest, where the scar used to bring her pain, and looked at Catra.  “It’s gone?” She asks.</p><p>“I think so, I don’t really know what I’m doing, but I can’t sense it anymore."  "Can you?”  Catra asks Adora.</p><p>Adora was not sure herself, and she had no way of knowing.  The burn from the failsafe never exactly had a rhyme or reason to the pain.  She just knew that on Krytis, it kept getting worse and worse – most likely because she was using more and more of the little magic she had left.  She took a moment to really feel her body, trying to pick up on any semblance of discomfort or pain.  She felt completely fine.  Considerably less exhausted than she had been in a long time – years maybe.  </p><p>“Catra,” Glimmer says tiredly opening the door.  “We heard loud noises is everything ok–” Glimmer’s mouth drops as the door opens fully, allowing her to see Adora sitting up in bed.  “Adora!” she shouts teleporting to Adora’s side.  Glimmer is quickly followed by Bow, running to join Glimmer in the hug.</p><p>“We were so worried,” Glimmer sighs, a few tears forming in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>While the two hugged Adora, Catra kept one of Adora’s hands in hers.  It was something she had grown accustomed to over the past week, and she was having difficulty breaking the habit.</p><p>Adora was still processing everything that Catra told her and once Glimmer and Bow released their hug, Adora turns to Catra.  “Wait, so that means you have magic now?”</p><p>Catra chuckles at the silly expression on Adora’s face.  “Is that just starting to click for you?” Catra jeers.  “But, it’s um- I’m not really sure how to use it well.”</p><p>“Oh come on Catra, you healed Adora,” Glimmer exclaims.  “Plus, you can turn invisible like Melog.  You seem pretty good at that.”</p><p>Adora’s eyes light up and she gives Catra a pleading expression.  “Show me!”</p><p>“What? No. Not now.” Catra's voice was playfully shrill.  “We have a lot of stuff to discuss Ador–”</p><p>Adora’s puppy-dog expression grew stronger, and Catra was far too weak to resist.  Catra rolls her eyes, taking a deep breath and focusing on her body.  Turning invisible was something she was getting better at.  It was the only thing she was able to do on Etheria with ease, and she practised it while at Adora’s side during the past week.  </p><p>For a moment Catra faded away completely, only to return to the same spot a second later.  “Happy?” Catra says, raising an eyebrow at Adora.</p><p>Adora’s mouth opens wide and she gasps slowly, “wow… do it again.”  A smile stretches across her face.</p><p>“Adora, focus, we need to make sure you’re okay and talk about a plan going forward,” Catra responds, although she loved seeing Adora smile like that.</p><p>“Right, Right, focus,” Adora mutters making a serious face.</p><p>“Catra, maybe we should just let Adora rest a little bit, she just woke up, so all of this is probably a lot to take in,” Bow says placing a hand on Adora and Catra’s shoulder.</p><p>“No, Bow, it’s okay.  I have apparently been resting for an entire week,” Adora responds.  “I want to get caught up on what’s going on.”</p><p>“I told Bow and Glimmer a little about what you told me on Krytis, about the First Ones, but I think when you’re ready we should fill everyone in,” Catra explains, still holding onto to Adora’s hand.</p><p>“Everyone?” Adora asks.</p><p>“While you were, uh, sleeping, some of the other princesses became interested in what’s going on,” Glimmer adds.  “The Princess Alliance wants to help out any way they can."</p><p>“Princess Alli- but, the rebellion is over.  The war on Etheria is over.”  Adora’s eyebrows start to furrow as she thinks about getting more people involved.</p><p>“A lot of us think that as long as there isn’t peace in the universe, that’s all the more reason to keep fighting,” Glimmer smiles taking Adora’s free hand.</p><p>Bow looks at Glimmer’s and Catra’s tired expressions and turns to Adora.  “I think we might need to head back to bed, but, take it easy Adora,” he says.  “We don’t need to talk to the princesses anytime soon.  You should focus on making sure you’re okay.”  Bow takes Adora into another deep hug.</p><p>Glimmer nods and hugs Adora too before getting off the bed and taking Bow’s arm in hers, teleporting off to their room.</p><p>Catra stayed quiet for a minute, just looking at Adora’s hand in hers.  She was pretty exhausted herself, but having Adora awake and well, right in front of her, made justifying sleep difficult.  </p><p>Adora pats the empty spot in the bed next to her, “Why don’t you get into bed?”  Adora smiles lightly at Catra.  Catra obeys and climbs carefully over Adora.</p><p>“How do you feel? Are you still tired? Do you have pain anywhere?”  Catra shoots her questions at Adora as she gets comfortable under the covers.</p><p>“I feel … fine,” Adora says.  “Which to be honest is kinda weird.”  She did a quick body scan again to make sure she really did feel okay.</p><p>“I tried to keep you- well, I, uh, didn’t want you getting bedsores and stuff, so I just looked after you,” Catra says starting to blush.</p><p>“Catra I … thank you,” Adora whispers, curling herself next to Catra.  “For everything.”</p><p>“I know you would have and have done the same for me, so, you know, don’t mention it or whatever,” Catra says looking away in embarrassment.</p><p>Adora lifts her head and places it on Catra’s chest, fully accepting and sinking into a bizarre vulnerability she was not used to feeling.  Catra frees her arm and places it on Adora’s head and begins to play with her hair.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’ve been out of it for a week,” Adora says.</p><p>“Did you have any more dreams about the First Ones?” Catra asks, looking down at the top of Adora’s head.</p><p>“I did, yeah,” she responds while playing with the fur on Catra’s arm.  “Everything you said about me losing She-Ra, it kind of makes sense.  My dreams always start with She-Ra walking away from me.  I follow her until I’m on a battlefield surrounded by First Ones.  Sometimes I’m fighting as myself, and sometimes I am fighting as someone else.  I’m not sure what that means though.”</p><p>“Give it some time,” Catra reassures.  “When you’re ready we’ll talk through it and find some answers.” </p><p>“What happened this past week? Did I miss anything important?” Adora’s voice sounded a bit far away to Catra.</p><p>“Well, I don't really know myself because I didn't leave the room much," Catra confesses.  "But, Bow went to see his dads after we got back which prompted him to make us all do yoga and mediation with Perfuma.”  Catra chuckles a bit at the memory.</p><p>Adora snorts, “You actually did yoga with Perfuma?”</p><p>“Yeah, I did,” Catra laughs.  “It wasn’t that bad once they finally dragged me out there, but it took <i>a lot</i> of persuading.”</p><p>“They used a squirt bottle didn’t they?” Adora smirks.</p><p>“No comment,” Catra smiles back towards Adora, breaking into light laughter.</p><p>“Then, Bow and Glimmer convinced me to see Scorpia, Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle in the Fright Zone,” Catra says shyly.</p><p>“Really?” Adora responds.</p><p>“Yeah, it was awkward at first,” Catra says.  “They had some choice words to say, nothing I didn’t deserve, but after a while, it was kind of nice to hang out with them.  Sort of refreshing to know they, uh, can also forgive me too.”</p><p>Adora holds Catra tighter in her arms and Catra notices her shirt start to dampen.  She tenderly strokes Adora’s hair before whispering Adora's name.  </p><p>“I’m really glad you’re here, Catra,” Adora says, her voice breaking slightly.  “I’m really glad you’re doing so well.  I’m really glad you’re getting stronger.  I’m- I’m just really proud of you.”  Adora presses her face into Catra’s chest trying to get as close to her as possible.</p><p>“I’ll always have you to thank for that,” Catra smiles, her hand maintaining the rhythmic, soothing motion through Adora’s hair.  A quiet moment passes before Catra says, in a tired voice, “Do you feel like you can sleep more?”</p><p>Adora chuckles, “I’m not tired at all, but I can lie here while you rest … if that’s okay?”  Adora waited for a response, but when she heard the gentle half-purr, half-snore from Catra, that was all the response she needed.</p><p>Adora began to think about how many turns their lives had taken over the past several years.  The moment that Adora left the Horde, she felt that her life and Catra’s life started to diverge.  As Adora gained abilities and friends, Catra became desperate and isolated in the Horde.  Their lives only started to converge again when she saved Catra from Horde Prime, but now, it felt like they have started to cross a meeting point – heading in opposite directions again.</p><p>Thoughts flood Adora’s mind:  <i>I’m losing my power and myself while she’s gaining hers and finding herself.  What is that going to mean for the future?</i></p><p>She tries to push down on the anxiety that these thoughts kindle, but they continue to resurface.  Adora had grown so used to the front line, so used to being a leader – a fighter.  Next to Catra, at this moment, she felt smaller and weaker than she ever had.  It doesn’t change anything, she tries convincing herself, she’s still a fighter, even if she loses She-Ra, she can still fight.  But when she thought she lost She-Ra the first time, there was a part of her that didn’t believe She-Ra was gone, like she could still feel her there.  This time, She-Ra is growing weaker – she’s getting weaker.  She wonders how many transformations she has left, or maybe it’s how much time as She-Ra she has left.  </p><p>She felt useless.  Every time this feeling affected her, she leaned on her friends around her to give her strength, but she was scared to do that now.  This was not the same fight as before, she feared leaning on her friends would only get them hurt.  She fills with a sense of dread and hopelessness that she never felt before. </p><p>She swallows hard, fighting unsuccessfully against her tears, worried that her crying would disturb Catra.  She tries to put an end to the spiralling of her thoughts by listening to Catra’s heart.  She was so glad to know it was the same quick rhythm she grew up sleeping next to in the Horde.  A couple beats faster than her own, Adora listened to the music their hearts made.  Adora’s slow rhythm fit like a metronome on Catra’s, and she lets the sound bring her a small sense of comfort till morning.</p><p>_____________</p><p>Adora was in a mediative state when she heard Glimmer and Bow knock on the door before entering.  Adora sits up from her spot on Catra’s chest and waves the two over to the bed.</p><p>Catra stayed fast asleep next to the group.  Her snores were a little louder and wilder than before; a bit of drool fell from her mouth to the pillow.</p><p>“Were you able to sleep more?” Glimmer asks in a loud whisper.</p><p>“No, not really,” Adora responds.  “I was kind of afraid if I fell asleep again, I’d wake up and you guys would tell me that I’ve been asleep for another ten days.”</p><p>“Afraid of rest, now I know our Adora is back,” Bow laughs standing next to Glimmer.</p><p>Adora swings her legs around the side of the bed, finally deciding to get up for the first time.  Her legs wobble underneath her and she falls hard onto the ground.</p><p>“Wah! Adora!” Catra yelps, startling awake, the bit of drool still clinging from her mouth to the pillow.</p><p>Adora laughs nervously from the ground.  “Hey, Catra … nothing to, uh, see here.  Just, you know, checking out the nice, cold ground… it’s good for your back, so–.”</p><p>“Adora,” Bow says condescendingly, giving Adora a concerned look.</p><p>“No, no, I’m <i>fine</i>, really,” Adora replies.  “I just need to, uh, remember how to walk.  I think it’s – what was it – left then right… or right then- left.” She tries standing again, her legs visibly shaking underneath her.  Once on her feet this time, she stays standing.  She goes to take a step.  It’s slow and wobbly, but she manages.  The second step is successful too, and soon, she makes it to the other end of the room, sliding down on the wall.</p><p>“Just gonna take a look at you guys from over here,” she forcibly chuckles.</p><p>The rest of the Best Friend Squad exchange glances of concern before turning back to Adora, who was attempting to stand up again.  </p><p>“Adora,” Bow starts, taking on the best paternal voice he could muster.  “It’s might take you a bit of time to get back into fighting shape.  It’s okay.   We’ll help you.”</p><p>“Ugh, Bow,” Adora sighs heavily.  “I don’t have time you know that!” She flails her arms causing her to lose balance and grab hold of the wall.</p><p>“I knew you would say that, and that’s why I took the liberty of making this.”  Bow pulls out a folded poster and begins to unravel it, pushing it out in front of him towards Adora.  Adora clumsily walks back over to Bow, squinting at the poster and looking utterly confused by it.  </p><p>“Wha- what is this some sort of math thing?” She asks, trying to decipher the poster.</p><p>“It’s a probability chart that shows you how likely we will be able to succeed in a war against the First Ones based on how much we train,” Bow explains looking very self-satisfied by his work.</p><p>“Bow this is ridiculous, according to this chart we don’t even stand a chance unless we train for a whole year!” Adora shouts.  “That’s- that’s not possible you know that.”</p><p>“Adora, we are looking at fighting an army of people who can use She-Ra,” Bow reasons.  “The only person on our team who has even fought one She-Ra is Catra, and that was with an army and a personal advantage.</p><p>Catra scoffs and whispers, “Oh, I’ve definitely fought her without the Horde’s help.”</p><p>The group turns and stares menacingly at Catra.</p><p>“Not proud, okay?” she retorts quickly.</p><p>“On top of that, our one advantage, your She-Ra, isn’t at full capacity anymore,” Bow continues.  “And it could be really dangerous for you if we rely on it.  If this is going to work, we have to take some time to work through our weaknesses and figure out how to fight multiple 8-foot tall women with swords who can lift tanks with one arm <i>and</i> heal themselves.”</p><p>Adora feels her anxiety from earlier settle again in her chest.  Bow was right.  They were out of their depths.  They were not anywhere near their depths.  She knew from her dreams just how coordinated the First Ones fought, and even though they had experience fighting a war, being organised was never their strong suit.  Training and figuring out how to fight better, without She-Ra, was going to be the most important thing for her right now – for their whole team.</p><p>“Okay, you’re right,” Adora mumbles, barely audible.</p><p>Bow’s eyes widen and begin to sparkle.  “I’m sorry, what was that?”</p><p>“I said you’re right,” Adora says louder in a grumpy tone.</p><p>Bow jokingly wipes his finger across his eye, “I never thought this day would come.”  “Adora is learning the power of patience.”</p><p>“As long as we start training today,” she says, slamming her palm into her fist.</p><p>Bow smacks his hand to his forehead.  “Adora!”</p><p>“We don’t have to go all out, well, I don’t have to go all out,” Adora reassures.  “But I want to get a jump on this as quickly as possible, okay?”</p><p>“Fine, I’ve been using the First Ones’ castle in the Whispering Woods as a training arena.  Entrapta and I figured out how to hack into it, and we’ve been able to set up simulations for the time being.  When you’re ready we can head there, okay?”</p><p>“Glimmer, do you think you can call a Princess Alliance meeting for this evening?” Adora asks, trying to balance on one leg.</p><p>“Uh, I can give it a try, if everyone is available,” Glimmer responds.</p><p>“Okay, good, we need to debrief everyone as soon as possible,” Adora says confidently.  “I’m ready.”</p><p>“Actually, there’s been something I was planning on doing today, if you guys don’t mind that I skip the first training,” Catra says hesitantly.  She hated the idea of leaving Adora on her first day back, but if she could figure this out, she thinks it would help Adora more than anything.  “I’ll be at the next training,” she adds.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t need someone to come with you?” Adora asks.  “Since I can’t really train I can–”</p><p>“No, it’s okay;  it shouldn’t take long,” Catra says.  “I’ll meet you at the castle when I’m done.  I just need to get a little information.”</p><p>“Okay,” Adora says, although there is a hint of worry in her voice.</p><p>“The Best Friend Squad is once again back in action!” Bow shouts cheerfully putting his arm around Adora’s shoulders.  Glimmer and Catra get up from the bed and join Bow and Adora in the hug.</p><p>_____________</p><p>“Melog,” Catra thinks, as she and Melog walk down the same path she walked with Adora a while ago.</p><p>“Yes, Catra,” Melog responds at her side.</p><p>“Can I ask you some questions about healing?” </p><p>“Of course,” Melog responds tenderly.</p><p>“When I healed Adora before there was something definite I could find, a scar, but what if I want to heal something more subtle?” she asks.  “What if I want to make her stronger?”</p><p>“That would be bordering into magic that is transformational, and you haven’t learned that yet,” Melog explains.</p><p>“But you can teach me it, right?” She asks.</p><p>“Yes, once we find the ybyrtiá, but without being able to use healing to show you, it might be a bit difficult at first,” Melog responds.  Catra felt a tinge of sadness that was not her own fill her body.</p><p>They walk in silence for a bit before Catra asks a question that has been weighing on her since Krytis.  “Melog, can I ask why you can’t heal anymore?”</p><p>“It’s not a very nice story, Catra,” Melog retorts and immediately the sadness within Catra turns colder.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to- I, I just was worried if it is something common to lose,” she responds nervously.</p><p>“No, it’s not something you will have to worry about,” Melog responds.  “It’s the result of an attempt to obtain power I had no business wielding.”</p><p>Catra nods, not having the words to respond to Melog.  She thinks back to the feeling of losing herself just before she pulled the lever to the portal and wondered if it was at all similar.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t much different than that Catra,” Melog responds, sensing Catra’s thoughts. </p><p>Melog stops walking and hangs their head finally deciding to tell Catra the difficult story.  “Our rebellion was dwindling,” Melog explains.  “Most of our best fighters had been killed or taken by the First Ones, and we were desperate for a win.  I sought the counsel of some elders regarding an old Krytian legend.  A myth about power so rare that it hadn’t been seen on Krytis in tens of thousands of years.”</p><p>Melog begins to walk again, and Catra quickly follows them.</p><p>“The elders called me a fool, essentially, and told me I was dabbling in things that I couldn’t understand,” Melog continues.  “But I didn’t listen to them, and I sought out the power.  I performed a ritual to obtain something that means ‘infinite healing’ in Krytian.  It nearly killed me, but it worked.  At the time the last of our rebellion was hiding from the First Ones, cloaked in a protective illusion.”</p><p>“Like Mystakor?” Catra asked.</p><p>“Exactly,” Melog replies.  “I knew it was only a matter of time before the First Ones caught on, and I wanted to protect everyone.  I also wanted to show everyone, and the elders, the power I obtained.  So I decided to ambush a First Ones’ tower.  I took my closest friend with me to infiltrate it, hoping to find some information about where other Krytians were being held.  But I failed.  My friend was nearly killed, and when I got them safely outside of the tower, I tried healing them.  I found that I could no longer heal anyone besides myself.  My ability to heal is sealed to myself.  I can never get injured again, I will never get sick or die, but I can never heal another person again.”</p><p>Catra remembers scratching Melog’s face when they were on Krytis.  She did not realise it before, because she was so focused on Adora, but she never saw a scar form on Melog’s face.  It must have healed instantly.</p><p>“I tried to get my friend home as quickly as I could,” Melog continues.  “But when I got back to our village, it was completely destroyed.  I later learned that there was an energy signal that was released when I performed the ritual.  It alerted the First Ones to our hideout.  Since we were the last of the rebellion, it sealed the fate of Krytis.”  Melog pauses collecting their thoughts.  Catra feels the sadness and despair within her intensify.</p><p>“I tried to keep fighting the First Ones, but as they limited the planet’s magic, I became weaker.  Eventually, Horde Prime came, and the First Ones fled.  I was lucky Horde Prime failed to destroy our planet, but I am responsible for so many of my people dying.”</p><p>“Melog, I’m so- I’m so sorry,” Catra thinks, filled with sorrow.</p><p>“It’s okay, Catra,” Melog reassures.  “It's still painful, but I have had many years to live with that mistake.  And I am so grateful to you and Adora and your friends for helping Krytis start again.  A new planet is being reborn from the ashes.  Thank you.”</p><p>Melog brushes against Catra’s leg sincerely.  Catra pets Melog’s head as they continue down their path.</p><p>After walking in silence for a bit, Melog says, “It’s important to remember, Catra, now that you are coming into power that you’ve never had before, how crucial it is to learn from your past.”  “Never fall into that kind of desperateness, as it can lead you to make the worse mistake of your life."</p><p>As Melog finished their thoughts, the two came upon Madame Razz’s small cabin in the woods.  The sight of the house sent a little chill down Catra's spine as she remembers the memories resurfaced by the bilabriar.  She swallows hard and approaches the doorway to the cabin.</p><p>“Madame Razz?” she calls out, knocking on the door frame.  “Are you home?”</p><p>There was no response and Catra decides to search on her own.  She begins to pull back to curtain to Madame Razz’s cabin.</p><p>“Mino, dearie?”  Madame Razz shouts, pulling back the curtain and causing Catra to jump back.  She yelps at the sight of the older woman and her tail sticks straight up in the air.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here, I was afraid you were going to be late,” Madame Razz says turning back inside the cabin.  “Our guest will be here shortly.”</p><p>“Guest?” Catra asks puzzled.  “What guest? What’s going on–”  Catra watches as Madame Razz dances around the cabin floor going through various items.  “You know what, I’m not even going to ask,” Catra says, sitting down on the floor by the door.  Melog comes inside as well and picks a spot next to Catra.</p><p>“Mino, do you prefer red berries, blue berries, or purple berries?” Madame Razz asks Catra, who was playing with her tail on the floor.</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know,” Catra responds.  “What are the berries for?”</p><p>“For the pie of course!” Madame Razz shouts, throwing things across the room.</p><p>One of the items almost hits Catra in the head but she swiftly dodges it.  “Pie,” Catra asked, knowing that she probably wouldn’t get a response that made sense.</p><p>“We can’t have a guest without making a pie,” Madame Razz replies, lifting her hand to her chin and searching for something.</p><p>A timer on the side of the stone oven goes off and Madame Razz begins to cheerfully clap.  “Ah, there it is,” she exclaims.  She grabs two mitts and pulls out a pie from the oven.  She studies it briefly and says, “Well I hope you like red berries because that is what it appears to be.”</p><p>Catra lifts one eyebrow at Madame Razz before returning her gaze to her nails, studying them for imperfections.  She thinks maybe she made a mistake by coming.  Clearly, Madame Razz is not someone who will be able to help her find what she needs.</p><p>Suddenly, the curtain to the door is pulled back, and a soft, velvet voice says, “Madame Razz are you here?”</p><p>Catra quickly rises to her feet by the door, and Melog does the same beside her.  The woman who enters is beautiful.  She had large ears just like Catra, but her fur was completely black.  It shimmered in areas where the light caught it.  Her hair was braided and pulled back into a ponytail.  As she turns towards Catra, her large, pale yellow eyes light up with excitement.  She drops a small bag she was holding and slowly approaches Catra.  </p><p>“Mino?” she whispers in disbelief.</p><p>Catra looks at Madame Razz, but Madame Razz just smiles at her.  Catra turns back to the woman who was now just a step away.</p><p>“You don’t remember me do you?” the woman asks, her face saddening slightly.</p><p>Catra shakes her head slowly, staring back at the woman. </p><p>“I see,” she says sadly.  “Your mother and I were very good friends, we- she was the love of my life until she- may I hug you?” she asks gently as her eyes began to water.</p><p>Catra looks at Melog and then Madame Razz before nodding slowly – still feeling unsure.  The woman wraps her arms around Catra and takes her into a deep, warm hug.  Catra was not sure whether the tenderness she was feeling was her own emotions or the woman’s emotions.</p><p>“I thought I’d never see you again,” the woman whispers while she hugged Catra.</p><p>“You two must have a lot to talk about,” Madame Razz says, cutting pieces of pie and placing them on plates.  “Here, here, sit dearies.”  Madame Razz pulls two stools out of the clutter in her cabin and places them next to her workspace, opposite the oven.  She turns to the door and smiles at them before exiting.</p><p>The woman sits on the stool but never once takes her eyes off Catra.  After a moment of awkward silence, she decides to introduce herself.</p><p>“My name is Eloa.  You’re mother and I grew up together.  After your father died, protecting you and Miciela, she lived with me and we raised you together.”</p><p>There was a lot of things going through Catra’s mind, but she could not find the words to express any of them.  She opens her mouth to say something but quickly closes it.</p><p>“The day you were taken away your mother was- she was destroyed,” Eloa says.  “She fought desperately to get you back but–”</p><p>“What happened to her?” Catra intrudes.</p><p>“Many of our people hid after the Horde nearly destroyed our village.  Your mother, father, myself, and a few others decided to stay and continue fighting against the Horde.  So after you were taken, she promised to destroy the Horde and get you back, but- but she died fighting against Horde soldiers.”  Eloa’s expression became dark and sad as she spoke.</p><p>Catra’s head lowers and she clenches her fists in her lap.  Eloa scoots her stool closer and places her hands on Catra’s.  Unsure of what to say next, Eloa rises and grabs the bag she dropped by the door and brings it to the counter.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure why Madame Razz brought me here today, but I understand now,” she says emptying the contents of the bag on the counter.  “These belonged to your mother.  She would have wanted you to have them.”  </p><p>From the bag spilt wooden blocks and a necklace.  Catra instantly recognises the blocks from the memory that Melog showed her on Krytis.</p><p>“Ybyritás,” Catra mutters looking at the engraved wooden stones.</p><p>Eloa’s eyes widen in shock at Catra’s recognition of the objects.  “You know what these are?” she asks.</p><p>“Melog explained them to me,” Catra says, gesturing to Melog who was sitting beside her on the ground.</p><p>Eloa’s mouth drops in awe.  “A Krytian,” She gasps, extending her hand towards Melog.</p><p>Melog rises and brushes their head against Eloa’s hand, allowing her to pet them.</p><p>“How did you–” Eloa starts to say.</p><p>“It’s a long story,” Catra sighs, turning her attention back to the blocks.  She places her hand above one of them and she immediately feels a warm sensation.  As she tries to connect with it, her hand glows and she feels herself fill with energy.</p><p>Eloa stares in amazement and then chuckles, “Miciela was exceptionally gifted, it only makes sense that you are as well.”  She smiles at Catra.</p><p>Eloa places her hand over the blocks as well and her black fur glistens with an orange-yellow light.  “Your mother taught me everything I know about magic,” she says, looking tenderly at Catra.</p><p>“Do you know how to heal people?” Catra asks.  “My friend, she, I need to help her get stronger as quickly as possible.  I have to make sure she is strong enough to fight.  But I don’t know how to do anything.”</p><p>Eloa looks pensively at Catra.  The desperation in Catra’s voice shook her, she sounded almost exactly like her mother.  “Healing is a very difficult skill, but your mother had a natural affinity for it,” she explains.  “In our battles against the Horde, she was crucial to healing our injuries and giving us strength.  She used to tell me that the power of healing overlapped with many different qualities of magic.  The more you understand that healing isn’t just about curing, the more you can do with it.  Here, let me show you.”</p><p>Eloa grabs Catra’s hand and runs her hand along Catra’s arm.  Catra feels her arm grow warmer and stronger.  Once Eloa lifts her hand away, the sensation slowly fades.</p><p>“How- how did you do that?” Catra asks in amazement.</p><p>“I know this will probably sound ridiculous, but, you just have to imagine it.  Here try,”  Eloa offers Catra her hand, and Catra takes it, nervously holding her hand above it.  She focuses on the magic in her hand and concentrates on the energy in Eloa’s arm.</p><p>“Can you feel the muscles in my arm?” Eloa asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so,” Catra responds, keeping her eyes closed to focus.</p><p>“Just imagine them getting bigger and stronger,” Eloa explains.  “Imagine your magic entering them, and mimicking the sensation that I just gave you.”</p><p>Catra follows Eloa’s instructions.  It felt odd and awkward, but Catra imagined the flow of her magic causing Eloa’s forearms to grow the size of She-Ra’s.  She opens her eyes to look at what she was doing.  Eloa’s arm didn’t look different, so did it work, she thinks to herself. </p><p>Eloa smiles at Catra, feeling the sensation of strength in her arm.  “You're a natural, Mino,” she says.  “Now imagine it going away.”</p><p>Catra follows the instructions, imagining Eloa’s arm going back to normal.  “Very good,” Eloa smiles.  </p><p>Melog looked at Catra with wonder.  It was rare for someone to pick up this skill so quickly.  Catra must have a unique affinity, like her mother, for healing.</p><p>“Is magic really just imagining things?” Catra asks.  “Is it that simple?”</p><p>“Yes and no,” Eloa replies.  “It is simple, but that’s only because the mind and the imagination are very powerful things, Mino.  But that also makes it complicated and dangerous.”</p><p>“Uh, it’s Catra,” Catra correct her.  “I don’t go by Mino, actually,” she says in a quiet, slightly embarrassed, tone.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, Catra,” Eloa says putting her hands on Catra’s.</p><p>“This form of magic it’s like a mix of healing and transformation, right?” Catra asks, trying to change the subject.</p><p>“That’s right,” Eloa responds.  “You know about that as well?”</p><p>“Yeah, would it be possible for me to use transformation too?” Catra asks.</p><p>“That isn’t something I ever learned.  And I don’t think your mother did either, but I won’t say it’s impossible.” Eloa collects the wooden blocks on the table and places them back in her bag.</p><p>“So, if I did learn transformation, could I, like, turn into an 8-foot tall woman with a sword?”  Catra asks with embarrassment.</p><p>Eloa gives Catra a puzzled look and says, “I’m not quite sure about that.”  “There have only been a few stories of people who could master transformation here on Etheria, and they lived a long time ago.  There's not much I can teach you about it; I'm sorry."</p><p>Eloa picks up a necklace that had fallen out of the bag earlier.  “Here,” she says offering the necklace to Catra, “this belonged to your mother.”  “It’s a blessed emblem that has been in your family for many years.”</p><p>Catra lowers her head to accept the necklace.  Once in place, she lifts the small emblem and holds it in her hand.  It was an orange jewel encased on gold.  On the back, there was writing on it that she didn’t understand.  A melancholy feeling washes over Catra.  She had generations of a family she never once thought about in her entire life.</p><p>“Thank you,” Catra says unsure how to process her feelings.  </p><p>Eloa brings her into a hug again and smiles at her.  “I’m so glad that you’re alive and well,” she says.  “You look just like her, you know.”  She brings her hand to Catra’s cheek.  “Your eyes especially.  You have the same fire in your eyes.”</p><p>Catra just awkwardly smiles at Eloa, too overwhelmed to respond.</p><p>“It’s getting late isn’t it?” Eloa says looking out at the dimming light.  “I’m sure you want to head back to your friend, right? She must be important to you.”</p><p>Catra nods, keeping her face down to hide her emotions.</p><p>Eloa brings her hand back to Catra’s cheek and closes her eyes.  Suddenly, Catra sees the edge of the Whispering Woods around her and a small, thin ravine. </p><p>“If you ever need me, I’ll be there,” Eloa says tenderly taking her hand off of Catra’s face.  “Never hesitate to ask me for anything.”</p><p>Eloa would have loved to stay longer, or maybe even take Catra with her, but she could feel the years of distance between them.  She had no idea what Catra’s life had been like since they were separated, and she did not want to intrude in her life – not until she was ready.  Eloa makes her way to the door.  Before leaving she says, “I don’t know what kind of fight you have ahead of you, but remember that the mind is your most powerful tool.”  “The more you strengthen it, the stronger you become.” She closes her eyes hard, fighting back tears, and exits Madame Razz’s cabin.</p><p>Catra picks up the bag that Eloa left her on the table and holds it close to her chest.  She’s never needed a family ever before.  She never wanted a family before – just Adora.  She sighs deeply before pulling back the curtain to the cabin, letting her mind go over everything that just happened.  Melog follows closely behind her, staying quiet and to themselves – giving Catra the space she needed.  The two fade out among the trees of the Whispering Woods, heading for the First Ones' castle.</p><p>After a moment Madame Razz enters back into her cabin with a soft smile on her face.  She had seen this day many times and it brought her a unique sense of joy.  She clears the table and places the stools back in the clutter.</p><p>“No one ever eats the pie,” she sighs to herself, and she carries on about her day, humming a soft melody.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! As always thank you so much for reading!!! </p><p>I am trying to shorten the chapters a bit so it's not too much.  I started to write the story of Catra and everyone in the Fright Zone but it felt so much like a side story and made the last chapter too long so I decided to cut it.  It also didn't feel like it would fit here, so I think I might add it later in between the chapters on its own.  Sorry if that bit seems a little out of place for the moment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Felt on the Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Best Friend Squad is training while Adora is still working through not being at her strongest.<br/>After, Adora addresses the Princess Alliance to get support, and Catra tries to help Adora get back on her feet.</p><p>____</p><p>“Now Bow!” Glimmer shouts as she teleports Bow to the centre of the Crystal Castle's arena.</p><p>On cue, Bow fires an explosive arrow towards Adora’s old She-Ra transformation.  She-Ra just smiles and lifts her sword, slicing the arrow before it could detonate.  </p><p>Bow shoots Glimmer a worried look and Glimmer groans in response.  When they both look back towards She-Ra, a large boulder is flying towards them.  Glimmer doesn’t have time to react and as the boulder hits them, it disintegrates into pixels.  A screen in the corner of the room turns red and the words “mission failed” lights up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now Bow!” Glimmer shouts as she teleports Bow to the centre of the Crystal Castle's arena.</p><p>On cue, Bow fires an explosive arrow towards Adora’s old She-Ra transformation.  She-Ra just smiles and lifts her sword, slicing the arrow before it could detonate.  </p><p>Bow shoots Glimmer a worried look and Glimmer groans in response.  When they both look back towards She-Ra, a large boulder is flying towards them.  Glimmer doesn’t have time to react and as the boulder hits them, it disintegrates into pixels.  A screen in the corner of the room turns red and the words “mission failed” lights up.</p><p>Glimmer lets out an even louder groan before falling to the ground on her back, bringing her hands to her head.</p><p>“Bow, that was the fourth try can we stop now?” Glimmer mumbles into her hands.</p><p>“Come on Glimmer, we can win at least once,” Bow pleads.  “Just one more try?”  Bow begins counting his arrows and rearranging his quiver.</p><p>“Fine,” Glimmer sighs, struggling to her feet.</p><p>Adora watched the scene from the sideline.  She resorted to doing a little training of push-ups and squats, but her body was beginning to ache all over.</p><p>She hated feeling like she was useless.  She felt more and more like an outcast of her own mission and problem.  Seeing her friends carry what she felt was her burden weighed heavily on her.  </p><p>She had to stay in this fight, she thought.  She let that motivate her, and she pushed through the fatigue in her muscles, going through another circuit of push-ups and squats.  Her body shook with every movement, and she was drenched in sweat, but she would keep looking up at Bow and Glimmer struggling against her former self to stay motivated.</p><p>Glimmer teleports around She-Ra, sending blasts of magic all around her.  Glimmer was trying to keep her preoccupied while Bow flanked her.  Bow shot an array of different arrows, forcing She-Ra back.  Glimmer teleports to Bow, grabbing him tightly before teleporting off again.</p><p>“Okay now!” Glimmer shouts teleporting Bow to the other side of She-Ra – a nice blindspot.  The arrow slips from Bow’s hand and veers to the right missing completely.</p><p>“Bow! You missed!” Glimmer yells.  “How could you miss,” she groans, already giving up.</p><p>“My fingers are tired, okay!” Bow snaps back through pants.</p><p>She-Ra turns towards Glimmer and Bow.  Her bright blue eyes gazing upon them.  She lifts her sword, preparing to deliver a wind strike from afar.</p><p>Suddenly, her sword drops from her hand and something strikes her on the back of the neck, causing her to fall to the ground.  She takes another hard hit before disintegrating into pixels.</p><p>Bow and Glimmer exchange glances of complete confusion.  The light on the machine in the far corner glows green.   The words “mission success” appears across it.</p><p>“Did you do that?” Glimmer asks Bow surprised.</p><p>“Uh … I don’t think so?” </p><p>“Hey, looked like you guys needed some help,” Catra says, appearing behind Bow and Glimmer.</p><p>They both scream and jump away from Catra, tumbling onto the ground.  Melog removes their invisible cloak and begins to lick Glimmer and Bow’s face, almost apologetically.</p><p>Catra laughs hysterically, so much so that she needs to sit down.  “Ah man, you guys should have seen your faces,” she says through her cackles.</p><p>Catra’s voice and shrill laughter immediately alerts Adora and she stops her exercises.  “Hey, Catra,” she calls out running into the arena</p><p>“This trick is <i>so</i> much better when I can turn invisible,” Catra laughs.  “Adora, you’re so lucky I couldn’t do this before.”  She rubs away a tear from the corner of her eye.</p><p>Adora can’t help but smile and start laughing.  If there was one thing she loved, it was seeing Catra laugh and smile like she didn’t have a care in the world.  Melog jumps on Adora, knocking her to ground while licking her face.</p><p>She pets Melog, scratching their ear before saying, “Yeah well, don’t make me tell Bow and Glimmer about that one time with the–” </p><p>“Okay, okay, you win, I’ll stop,” Catra laughs, cutting off Adora before she could reveal the embarrassing memory.  “By the way, is there any way to make the program not look like Adora? Feels a little weird to be fighting against her.”</p><p>Bow and Glimmer, although considerably miffed, were also happy to see Catra being so carefree.  They had watched her grow more and more anxious over the past week with Adora not being well.  The sharp change was refreshing.</p><p>“Unfortunately, Adora is the only avatar in the program.  Well, you’re also in there too–”  Bow responds, stretching his arms and back.</p><p>“What? I am?”</p><p>Adora laughs nervously and tries to change the subject.  “Ha, yeah, so did you find out what you were looking for?”</p><p>Catra raises one eyebrow suspiciously but allows Adora’s awkward attempt at changing the subject to pass.  She wasn’t sure she wanted to know why she was in the program either.  “I think so,” she says, reflecting on the day’s events and the mix of emotions she was still experiencing.</p><p>“What was it?” Glimmer asks, lying on the floor in exhaustion.</p><p>“A token,” Catra responds.  “We’ll need one for you too, but I already have a plan for that.”</p><p>“Really?” Glimmer asks sitting up from the ground.</p><p>“Yeah, if we want to be able to fight with Adora and Bow in space, I think we both need them.”</p><p>Glimmer falls back to the ground again exasperated.  “I don’t understand any of this new magic stuff,” she sighs.  “I can use magic now without charging with the Moon Stone, but I can’t use it in space.  And I could only use a little bit on Krytis.  Make it make sense.”</p><p>“It’s all about connections,” Catra says sitting down next to Glimmer.  “Using magic on different planets and environments isn’t easy without one.  I can feel that here on Etheria just with the little magic I know how to use.  I can tap into a little of Etheria’s magic, but not a lot.   But, with a token, it’s different.”  Catra studies her hands trying to bring back the magic she used earlier but failing to feel it.  “Adora, how did you get She-Ra while you were in space?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  I just, well, I needed her desperately,” Adora says sheepishly, “and even though it felt impossible at first, it felt like I broke through a wall and there she was.” </p><p>“Wait, I felt that on Krytis too,” Glimmer exclaims, sitting up again.  “I was trying to see if I could use more of my powers and after trying for a little while I could, but it was like having to push through a brick wall.  That’s the only way I can describe it.”</p><p>“With a token, it takes away that wall feeling,” Catra explains.  “I just need to talk to Entrapta.  I think she can make some tech that can help us.”</p><p>“Here I thought I was no longer the only not-princess in the group, and now I’m back to being the only not-princess,” Bow playfully sighs putting his hands on Glimmer’s shoulders.</p><p>“Hey, not a princess,” Catra retorts pressing her thumb into her chest.</p><p>“I don’t know it <i>kinda</i> feels like you’re a princess now,” Bow responds slowly in a high-pitched voice.</p><p>Catra starts to grumble and shifts her weight to pounce on Bow before Adora’s arm wraps around her shoulder.</p><p>“What’s wrong with being a princess?” Adora smiles, bringing Catra closer to her.</p><p>Catra scoffs, choosing not to answer Adora’s question and swiftly moves out from under Adora’s arm.</p><p>“Princess or not, magic or not, you still have your trick arrows, Bow” Glimmer says, patting Bow’s hand.  “They are the most helpful sometimes … if you can AIM!” Glimmer jeers smirking at Bow.</p><p>“I told you my fingers were tired,” Bow shouts.  “You try shooting hundreds of arrows for several hours and tell me how you feel!”</p><p>Adora began to let Catra’s words about magic sink in as Glimmer and Bow messed with each other on the background.  Training on Etheria was getting them more organised, more prepared, but it wouldn’t be the same as fighting on other planets.  She felt like they were constantly being pulled further and further into an impossible situation.  They definitely will need help from the other princesses, she thought.</p><p>“We should probably head back,” Adora says abruptly, interrupting Bow and Glimmer’s play fighting and Catra’s grooming.  “The princesses should be arriving soon, and we don’t want to keep them waiting."</p><p>Glimmer groans, struggling to rise to her feet.  Bow offers her his hand to pull her up, and they both sling their arms around Catra, using her a crutch as they all limp out the arena towards the exit.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>The group showered and changed and joined everyone in the War Room.  Glimmer sat in her mother’s chair, although it made her deeply uncomfortable.  Bow, Adora, and Catra were to her right, and Scorpia and Perfuma followed them.  Melog chose to keep themselves scarce lying down underneath Catra and Adora’s chair.<p>King Micah, for the first time in many years, sat in his chair in the War Room.  To his left were Castapella, Juliet, Netossa and Spinnerella.  Frosta, Sea Hawk, and Mermista joined a little later and sat in the remaining chairs.</p><p>“Mermista, you made it!” Glimmer smiles from her chair.  “I didn’t think we had enough time for you to make it from Salineas.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, we were, uh–” Mermista starts to say.</p><p>“We’ve been on a tantalising adventure across Etheria!”  Sea Hawk shouts jumping on to the table and lifting his arms in the air.</p><p>“Ugh, you don’t have to tell everyone,” Memista sighs, glowing red in embarrassment.</p><p>Bow’s eyes start to sparkle looking at Sea Hawk as he marches around the table.</p><p>“We started in Elberon and made our way across many wonderous lands far and wide,” Sea Hawk recounts.  “Taking in the sights of the land that–”</p><p>“Sea Hawk!” Merimista stops him from going any further.</p><p>“But pumpkin,” Sea Hawk pouts.</p><p>“Just sit down, okay,” Memista says.  “If you want to, like, talk about it or whatever, tell them afterwards.  This is supposed to be, like, important… or something.”</p><p>Sea Hawk smiles and listens to Mermista, taking a seat in the chair next to her.</p><p>Mermista sighs before sinking into her chair and offering her hand for Sea Hawk to hold.  Sea Hawk takes it eagerly, and he quiets down.  His eyes still sparkling.</p><p>“If it’s alright, I’d like to begin,” Adora says, abruptly standing up to address the room.</p><p>“But, like, aren’t we missing someone?” Mermista says, finally calming the blush that was on her cheeks.</p><p>“Yeah, where’s Entrapta?” Scorpia asks, looking around the room.</p><p>Adora sighs and sits back down in her chair.  “Okay, we’ll wait for Entrapta.”</p><p>Adora lets three seconds pass, maybe five, before jumping back up to her sore legs and slamming her fists on the table.  “Ahh, I can’t wait anymore,” she yells.  “I’m sorry, Entrapta, but we will just have to fill her in later."</p><p>She takes a deep breath preparing her words in her head, pushing through the guilt of roping others into the potentially dangerous situation.</p><p>“I know this is going to sound a bit far fetched, but I need you guys to trust me.  Something is happening somewhere in the universe and the First Ones are involved.  I think- I think it’s a war.  I don’t know all the details, exactly, but something in my gut is telling me that I have to act.  At first, I wanted to do this alone.  I know that the First Ones also tried to destroy Etheria, and I am the only First One here on Etheria.  For a while, I thought I was the only first one left in the universe.  But my friend’s helped me see that the only way I can do this – we can do this – is if I ask for as much help as possible.  I know a lot has happened over the past several years.  And many of you are focusing on leading and rebuilding your kingdoms, but if there’s anyone here who feels like they can help then… please, your help and support are greatly appreciated.”</p><p>The room was quiet for a second before Casta spoke up. “What evidence do you have, Adora? Aside from a gut feeling?”</p><p>“I- I don’t have much.  But I have dreams almost every night where I'm somehow connecting with different First Ones, and I’m not sure how to describe it, but, I also started seeing them,–” Adora starts to nervously laugh and sweat.  “Ha, that sounds crazy, um, well, I can’t explain it, I just know.  And I know this sounds ridiculous, but we are trying to train and get organised now so that when we get more concrete evidence – when we get in contact with the Star Siblings – we can be ready to leave.”</p><p>Casta looks nervously at King Micah and then at Juliet by her side, who was secretly holding her hand underneath the table.</p><p>“No offence, Adora,” Casta says, “I know you have been through a lot recently, and we are all so grateful for what you have done and plan on doing to help people, but, don’t you think it’s a little tough to ask–”</p><p>“I’ll go!” Scorpia shouts, slamming a pincher on the table.  Adora turns to her right to smile at Scorpia.</p><p>“Scorpia,” Perfuma whispers, placing her hand on Scorpia’s forearm and lap.</p><p>“I’m sorry, flower, but I think I have to do this,” Scorpia says filling with determination.  “I spent my whole life fighting for the wrong side of a war.  My family let the Horde into Etheria, and I want to start changing that narrative.  I want to start fighting for what’s right.”  She rises to her feet with her words. </p><p>“Besides,” she continues, “I’m the only princess here that doesn’t have a kingdom to watch over, well I do, well it’s not really a kingdom… yet, but I’m trying to make it into a kingdom but–” She chuckles her characteristic chuckle.  “–I don’t have the slightest clue what I’m doing and, well, anyway, I’ll support you, Adora, and everyone.”  She looks from Adora to Catra, Bow, and Glimmer smiling eagerly.</p><p>Perfuma gazes tenderly at Scorpia, happy to see her standing up for what she believes in.  Perfuma quickly rises to her feet next to Scorpia.  “If you’re going, then I’m going too.”  Perfuma takes Scorpia into her arms.  “I’ll go anywhere with you,” she says in a whisper just loud enough that everyone could hear.</p><p>The whole room lets out a simultaneous “aw,” and Scorpia’s cheeks turn bright red at the affection and attention.</p><p>Micah had been quiet and unaffected by the words and affection.  He finally breaks his silence, “No one is going anywhere.”  Everyone at the table turns their attention to Micah.  “This is far too little information to go on, Adora, and it’s too dangerous to get others involved–”</p><p>“Dad!” Glimmer shouts interrupting her father.  “We can trust Adora.  If anything we need to at least check it out–”</p><p>Suddenly the door to the room flies open.  This startles everyone in the room and there’s a slight pause before the person enters.</p><p>After a second, one of Entrapta’s pigtails enters the room, carrying her and her tracker pad along with it.</p><p>“Guys!” Entrapta shouts not looking up from the tracker pad.</p><p>“Oh, nice of you to finally join us,” Mermista says from the opposite side of the table.</p><p>Entrapta doesn’t pay Mermista any mind and continues her words, “I received a communiqué from the fourth quartile of the Aquaria Galaxy.”  She says her eyes full of excitement.</p><p>Everyone at the table stares blankly at Entrapta waiting for her to explain what she meant.</p><p>“The Star Siblings sent us a message,” she translates slowly.  “Look!”</p><p>She places the tracker pad in the middle of the table using her hair and then presses a key on it.  A hologram lights up on the table.</p><p>The hologram is slightly distorted, but Adora can make out Jewelstar:</p><p><i>Adora? I really hope you get this, we, </i>*static* <i>there’s no </i>*static* <i>Eternians are attacking we</i> *static*</p><p>The signal abruptly cuts off.</p><p>“It was difficult, but I was able to trace the signal,”  Entrapta explains.  “It’s coming from a planet called Aquarii.”</p><p>“That’s it… that’s proof- they… the First Ones <i>are</i> attacking planets,” Adora says slowly losing herself in her thoughts.</p><p>She snaps herself out of the getting lost in her fears and anxieties and tries to channel those feeling into motivation.  “This is it, this means we have to go!  We have to help them!”</p><p>“Adora,” Bow tries to calm her down, “We can’t go yet, not until we’re ready.  Plus there’s still a lot of information we don’t have.  We need to have a conversation with the Star Siblings, we need to know more so we can be better prepared.”</p><p>“But- but Bow they are clearly in trouble, we can’t let something happen–”</p><p>“Adora, Bow’s right,” Glimmer says.  “We just need to take a little more time to figure things out.  You just woke up and we are still figuring things out, but we will go as soon as we’re ready.  We won’t waste any more time than we have to.”</p><p>“Glimmer you aren’t going anywhere,” Micah says tersely.</p><p>“What!” Glimmer shouts turning to her father.</p><p>“Glimmer you are Bright Moon’s Queen.  You have a duty to your kingdom, and frankly, you need to start realising what those responsibilities are.”</p><p>“Frankly,” Glimmer snaps, “this isn’t your decision to make!”  </p><p>“Bright Moon has been without their King and Queen for far too long,” Micah says with anger growing in his face.  “I’m not risking losing you to a possible war we know nothing about.”</p><p>“But dad–”</p><p>“This isn’t up for debate,” Micah says turning his attention back to the table.</p><p>“Glimmer, your father is just trying to protect you and the kingdo–” Casta tries to say.</p><p>“This is totally up for debate!” Glimmer shouts, ignoring Castapella’s words.  “You’re right Bright Moon hasn’t had their King and Queen for a long time,” she says solemnly, “but we were still able to win a war in that state.”  “There’s no need to sit around doing stupid- stupid rules and tradition when there are people in the universe that need our help!”</p><p>“Glimmer–” Micah begins to say.</p><p>“Fighting for the people in the universe is just as important as fighting for Bright Moon.  If the First Ones are out there raging war on planets, then it’s only a matter of time before they come to Etheria.  Going with Adora is being proactive.  It is me <i>choosing</i> to protect Bright Moon before the threat comes here.”</p><p>Micah’s face grows frustrated.  He rises from the table and shouts, “You’re not going and that’s the end of this discussion.”  He quickly leaves the room and slams the door.</p><p>Mermista sighs at the end of the table, taking over control of her hand and rising to her feet.  She looks at Adora and opens her mouth to say something before closing it again and making her way to the door.  The rest of the group begins to do the same, while the Best Friend Squad stays seated, attempting to cool off from the events of the meeting.</p><p>They sat in silence before Adora stands and turns to Glimmer, looking at her apologetically.  “Glimmer I’m–”</p><p>“I’m going to my room,” Glimmer says keeping her head down.  She rises from her mother’s seat, there are a few tears that drop to the ground with her movements.  Without looking at the rest of her friends, she turns for the door and heads to her room.</p><p>Adora looks at Bow worriedly.  “Should I have–”</p><p>“Don’t worry Adora, this is a new dynamic for her,” Bow says placing a hand over Adora’s.  “It’s going to take some time for her to get used to it.  I’ll talk to her.”</p><p>Bow gets up and follows Glimmer’s trail out the door, pausing at the door to take a deep breath.</p><p>Adora sits back down heavy in the chair and brings her hands to her eyes.</p><p>“That literally couldn’t have gone worse,” she mumbles.</p><p>Catra places her hand on Adora’s shoulder.  “Hey, look, uh, at least Entrapta found something, right?” she says.</p><p>“It’s not much to go on though... everyone's right.”</p><p>“So what?” Catra adds.  “It’s something.  Your dreams are right.  It means you’ve been right all along, we can keep preparing.”</p><p>Adora knew Catra was trying to be comforting, but her words brought more fear than comfort.  Adora was right.  There was a war, and that would mean that all the lives she saw lost around her were also real too.  This wasn’t just a feeling anymore it was real, and it made Adora even more scared.  Catra felt that Adora was falling victim to her thoughts. </p><p>“Hey, Adora,” she says, trying to keep Adora present.</p><p>“Hu- yeah?” Adora replies as if snapping out of a trance.</p><p>“I need to catch up with Entrapta before she leaves, but after, there’s something that I want to show you, okay?” Catra says shyly.  “I think- I think it will help you.  Wait for me in the room?”</p><p>“Okay,” Adora says, her voice low and flat.</p><p>Catra presses her head onto Adora’s shoulder and squeezes her hand before standing up from the table.  Catra runs out of the room but pauses at the door to look at Adora before disappearing with Melog.</p><p>“I am such an idiot,” Adora says to herself, sinking even further into the chair.  How did she expect everyone to be on board with her?  She gives herself a moment to sit with her discomfort and anxiety, before getting up from the chair.</p><p>There is a light knock at the door before Castaspella enters.  “Hey, can we chat?”</p><p>Adora wasn’t in the mood to carry on the conversation from before, but if there was one thing she knew about Aunt Casta, it was that she wouldn’t be able to take no as an answer.</p><p>“Yeah,” Adora breathes, sitting back down in the chair.</p><p>Casta makes her way around the table and sits down in the chair next to Adora.  She takes her hand and runs it over Adora’s hair puff lovingly.  She smiles at the slight give it makes before looking at Adora.  </p><p>“You don’t know how happy I am to see you awake and well, Adora,” Casta smiles.  </p><p>“Thanks, Aunt Casta.”</p><p>“You had me worried you know!  Next time you need to rest you should just come visit me in Mystacor!”  Casta chuckled giving Adora a very motherly look.</p><p>Adora forces a laugh and looks down at the table ahead of her.</p><p>“Adora, what you’re trying to do is very courageous, but being a leader is challenging,” Casta explains.  “During our fight against the Horde, I know you made many difficult calls and led us through many difficult battles, and well, things have changed slightly since then.  Micah is back on his throne, peace has finally settled across Etheria, and being a leader in a time of peace is often a lot more difficult.  It takes compromise and reasoning.”</p><p>There was a certain comfort to Casta’s words and Adora let that comfort fill her.</p><p>“I think you should help these other planets.  I think you should stop the First Ones, but bringing the other princesses is going to take a little more patience and convincing than you’re used to.  And if you need help convincing Micah, we can work on that together, but Adora,” Casta pauses to take Adora’s hand.  “You do need to get more information.  You need to make a better case.  You need to have a little patience, and you’ll see, there are people who are more than willing to help.”</p><p>Castaspella brings Adora into a tight hug, and Adora melts at the warmth of it.  She didn’t realise how much she needed to hear Casta’s words.</p><p>“Now, get some rest, and start working on getting everything in order.  I’ll start working on Micah.  He’s not usually like this, but he is also going through a lot of change right now.  Give him some time.”</p><p>Adora nods, getting up from the chair.  Casta takes Adora’s hands and gives Adora a big smile.  “I believe in you.”</p><p>Casta rubs Adora’s shoulder before heading for the door, waving at Adora before exiting.  Adora felt somewhat relieved by their conversation.  Although hearing another person telling her to have patience annoyed her beyond belief, it was reassuring that someone like Aunt Casta believed in her and her mission.</p><p>Adora takes a deep breath and heads for the door, hoping to put the meeting behind her and focus on going forward.</p><p>“Adora,”</p><p>The voice came from behind Adora in the hallway.  Adora turns to find Netossa and Spinnerella behind her.  They were holding hands and smiling at Adora.</p><p>“We’re sorry we didn’t say anything in the meeting,” Spinnerella says.</p><p>“Yeah, it was, tough to get a word in,” Netossa adds.</p><p>“But, we want to join you too.”  Spinnerella looks at Netossa and smiles before she continues, “We may need to bit more time to get things in order, but you can count on us to fight by your side.”  </p><p>“Always,” Netossa adds again smiling at Adora.</p><p>Between the words of Casta and now Spinnerella and Netossa, Adora could no longer keep her emotions under control.  Tears began to fall from her eyes and she ran towards the two women.</p><p>Adora almost leaps on top of them bringing them into a hug.  The two women grunt at the force of Adora’s hug but begin to laugh and giggle.</p><p>“Thank you both so much,” Adora whispers, not letting go.  “I know everything is uncertain right now, but I promise, I won’t let you both down.”</p><p>“And we won’t let you down, Adora,” Spinnerella smiles.</p><p>Netossa was the first to pull out of the hug and put her hands on Adora’s shoulder.  “Keep training, keep preparing, we will be there as soon as we can.  Also,” she pauses for a second to give Adora a serious look, “get some rest?”  “You don’t know how worried we all were when Glimmer said there was something wrong.”</p><p>“I will,” Adora smiles wiping her eyes on her sleeve.</p><p>Netossa wraps her arm around Spinnerella’s waist.  “Let’s go, darling, Adora probably had a long day.”</p><p>Spinnerella nods, and the two wives say good night to Adora and turn to head down the hallway.</p><p>Adora was now bright-eyed, she turned to head towards her room, feeling warmth and positivity.  She felt that there could be a silver lining in all of this.  It could all work out.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>When Catra makes it back to the room, Adora is lying face down on the bed.  Adora hears the door open and close and assumes it’s Catra – hopes that it’s Catra – because she was too tired to check.<p>“You, uh, okay there?” Catra asks sitting down on the bed next to Adora.</p><p>“Why do bodies hurt when you use them?”  Adora’s words were muffled from the mattress.</p><p>Catra chuckles and begins to fish through the bag that Eloa had given her.</p><p>“I think I can help that,” Catra says shyly, placing one of the Ybyrtiá stones that she still had on the bed.</p><p>Adora turns her head up from the bed and gives Catra a suspicious look.  “What exactly are you going to do to me?”</p><p>“I, uh, learned something today, it’s- I think I can help to get your bo- muscles get back to normal,” she stutters.  “So you can start training with us.”</p><p>“Really?” Adora asks sitting up with excitement.  </p><p>“Here lie down,” Catra says, gently adjusting Adora’s body so that it would be in the proper position.</p><p>Adora complies and lets Catra handle her.  Catra fluffs a pillow and places it under Adora’s head, and she takes a moment to look at Adora.  She could see blush forming on Adora’s cheeks and that causes her own shade of blush to appear under her fur.  </p><p>She moves to Adora’s side and places the ybyrtiá next to her.  She holds her hand over it, allowing her to form magic.</p><p>“Oh, am I going to see you use magic?” Adora asks, smiling wickedly at Catra.</p><p>“Yeah,” Catra replies staying focused on her hands.</p><p>Melog laid down in the corner of the room and watched Catra.  They were somewhat nervous about Catra taking on such a large task after just learning the new skill.</p><p>Catra starts with Adora’s thighs.   Her hands hover above Adora’s legs brushing them slightly.  She closes her eyes and taps into the energy and the feeling of exhaustion in Adora’s muscles.  She imagines the fatigue fading and the muscles and energy growing stronger as her magic enters them.  </p><p>It was more difficult than when she worked with Eloa’s arm and she worried maybe she got a little overexcited about her abilities.  She decides to work more slowly and more methodical to make sure that she wasn’t missing something.</p><p>Adora laid motionless, almost afraid to breathe, not wanting to distract Catra.  There was something incredibly intimate about the way that Catra moved her hands slowly down Adora’s body.  It made Adora blush more and her heart beat a little faster.  She starts to fill with a warm, tingling sensation and she wasn’t sure if that was because of the magic or Catra herself.</p><p>Once finished with the legs, Catra moves on top of Adora, straddling her waist and moving her hands up Adora’s core.   Her hands move over Adora’s chest, then her shoulders, and finally her arms, still moving slow and steady.  Catra was beginning to sweat a bit, this was not as easy as she thought it would be.  It was draining a lot of her energy, even while having the ybyrtiá near as a connection.</p><p>Catra kept her eyes closed, sometimes only opening them to make sure she was where she needed to be, and Adora kept her eyes on Catra.  Adora could feel Catra’s breath on her cheeks.  It was hotter and heavier than normal, and it made Adora feel a little dizzy.  She resisted the burning urge to touch Catra’s soft face.</p><p>Catra made it to the end of Adora’s hands and stops.  She stays straddled over Adora for second looking at Adora’s face.  Adora was visibly very red, and this made Catra realise just how the situation looked from afar.  Embarrassed, she hops off of Adora to her side.</p><p>She coughs, clearing her throat and says, “How does it feel?”  Her voice is raspy and shy.</p><p>Adora was so caught in the moment, that she didn’t even notice that all the fatigue and soreness had left her muscles.  She sits up quickly in shock.  She starts moving her arms and legs expecting to, at some point, feel discomfort, but she felt amazing.  Better than amazing, she felt stronger.  She jumps out of bed and begins to walk around.</p><p>“Catra, this- this is incredible how–?”</p><p>Catra smiles at Adora jumping around the room.  She laughs at the sight of Adora going back to doing push-ups and squats on the floor.</p><p>“Careful, or I’ll have to do it again,” Catra jokes.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind,” Adora says under her breath.</p><p>“What?” Catra asks, having not heard her response.</p><p>“What’s that around your neck?” Adora asks, dodging the question and changing the subject.  “Is that something you also got today? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear jewellery.”</p><p>Catra looked down to see that the necklace had escaped from the hiding spot under her shirt.  She quickly shoves it back to its hiding spot before turning over in bed.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing important.”  </p><p>“For someone who used to be so good at lying, you’re getting pretty bad at it,” Adora mocks.  “Is it because you care too much about me to lie to me?”  Adora smiled a ridiculous grin at Catra and begins to scratch her ear.</p><p>“Shut up!” Catra says pushing Adora back.  “I’m trying this be-a-better-person thing so stop making it more difficult for me, okay?” Catra smirks turning to look at Adora again.</p><p>Adora laughs as she looks at Catra. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry too much.  If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to,” she says still scratching Catra’s ear.</p><p>“No it’s not that, I just, to be honest, I’m not sure how to talk about it- with you,” Catra admits pulling away from Adora’s hand.</p><p>“How come? You can talk to me about anything.”</p><p>“I know, it’s not that, it’s just… I met someone today,” Catra says quietly.  “And I learned a bit about my past and my family and… well, all our lives we’ve been Horde orphans.  You were the only person I cared about, like the only ‘family’ I knew.  And now that’s all changing so fast… It’s weird.”</p><p>“Hey, Catra, this is a good thing, don’t feel like you can’t talk to me about it, okay?” Adora’s eyes are soft and she takes Catra’s chin to turn it towards her.  “Who did you meet today?”</p><p>Catra sighs heavily and rolls her eyes, giving into Adora.  “I met someone who was kind of like my mom, I guess,” she says as if it were a question.</p><p>“What do you mean kind of?”</p><p>“After my birth mom had me, my dad died trying to protect us, and after she lived with this woman, her best friend.  Her name is Eloa and they raised me together – her and my mom.  They were in love and they loved me, and it’s just weird.  I actually met someone who raised and loved me today.  I’m still trying to process it.”</p><p>Catra pauses for a moment.  She brings the blanket up over her head and groans.</p><p>“It’s just weird," she sighs deeply.  "I never cared or thought about knowing my past because I figured they abandoned me, so who would care about people who left you at the Horde, but that wasn’t the case.  Now I’m being forced to accept the fact that I could have had an entirely different life and ... whatever it’s not important I guess.”</p><p>Adora wasn’t sure what to say.  She takes hold of the blanket and pulls it down to expose Catra’s face.</p><p>“I just, I feel like I finally got over the whole Shadow Weaver and my mom thing,” Catra continues.  “At first, it felt like I had a life that was ripped away from me, and everything felt unfair.  But then I thought ‘It doesn’t matter.  I never had a mom, and I still don’t, so what does knowing any of this really change?’  But then today I actually met someone who was my mom.  She played a part in raising me, but I can’t even remember it.”  Catra pauses, sighing heavily again.  “I don’t know, I guess, I have to decide whether or not I want her to play a part in my life, I could just go on being Catra the Horde orphan or I can choose to have a mother figure in my life that doesn’t know who I am and what I’ve done.  And to be honest, I don’t know how much it matters.  Never having or needing a family, it feels really unclear to me.  Like maybe the whole concept I had of myself could change based on what I choose.”</p><p>“Catra, it’s not a bad thing to accept love and have a family,” Adora whispers.  “You helped show me that.  And seeing Glimmer and Bow with their families has taught me how that kind of love is special and unique.  But most importantly, it doesn’t change who you are.  You’re still Catra.  Plus, you have time to figure all of this out, it’s not something you need to decide now.”</p><p>Catra was silent but she knew Adora was right.  She turns towards Adora and places her head on her shoulder.</p><p>“But I do get that feeling, like your whole sense of self is changing,” Adora says starting to pet Catra’s hair.</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, it may not be the same situation, obviously, but, right now I feel like I am losing the person I thought I was too.”  Adora's voice trembles a little as she finally admits this feeling to someone else.</p><p>Catra pulls away from Adora’s shoulder to look at her.  Adora’s face was pensive and sad like she was getting lost in a whirlwind of dangerous thoughts.</p><p>“Okay, now it’s your turn to talk,” Catra says, fulling sitting up to give Adora and an attentive ear.</p><p>Adora sighs, she wasn’t sure where to start off or even how to say the words that were on her mind.  </p><p>She swallows hard and takes a deep breath before saying, “It’s like you said, Catra.”  “Our whole lives we were Horde orphans with no past or family or future to imagine outside of the Horde.  Then one day I just happen upon a sword that changes my whole freaking life.  I thought the sword was my destiny, my future, but it wasn’t.  I break my sword.  I lose She-Ra, but then, oh wait, I get her back.  And now after feeling like I understood everything, I’m losing her again.  And I am going back to just being Adora.  No destiny, no future, no Horde even.  I don’t know who that is.  I’ve been relying on She-Ra this whole time for strength and now I can’t.”  </p><p>She clenches her fists and brings them to her head.  “All while a war is breaking out, and I have to go fight against my own people – who I know nothing about.  All I know is I can read their stupid language, and I don’t even know why, and I have their power.  And I keep having these stupid dreams and visions trying to connect me to them, all while I am losing the very thing that defines me as one.”  Adora’s voice got gradually louder as she ranted and Catra lifts her eyebrows in concern at Adora.</p><p>“I feel like I’m losing all sense of myself.  And I have no clue how to handle everyone fighting alongside me, against the people who tried to destroy their planet, when I don’t know who I need to be to win this fight.”  Adora finally finishes her rant and realises she said a lot more than she intended.</p><p>“Adora,” Catra says reaching for Adora’s hand.</p><p>“Phew, wow, uh, sorry, I- I didn’t mean to- wow ... I talked a lot,” Adora says nervously turning to her back to stare up at the ceiling.</p><p>Catra squeezes Adora’s hand and searches for words that could help her.  This was not Catra’s forte, but she gives it her best try.</p><p>“You’ve always been and always will be Adora to me,”  Catra says tenderly.  “Someone who was good at everything she did and someone who always got what she wanted.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Adora smirks at Catra weakly through thin tears that were gently falling from her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, you idiot, do you know why?” Catra asks.</p><p>Adora shakes her head in response avoiding too much eye contact.</p><p>“Because you don’t stop trying and you let your passion for what you believe in completely take over.  Whatever connection you have to She-Ra or the First Ones doesn’t matter.  What matters is you believe in doing the right thing and trying your best, and you have friends who are willing to fight by your side to the very end to see it all through.”</p><p>Adora turns her head finally ready to make eye contact.</p><p>“That’s the Adora I’ve always seen.  Even when it was hard to watch her from the other side.  You don’t need She-Ra to define you, you are your own self.  And the First Ones aren’t going to expect or know how to deal with someone who fights so passionately for people and her friends.  Trust me, I lost to you like a hundred times.  As annoying as it is, Adora, you’re a hero.  You always have been.”</p><p>Adora smiles tenderly at Catra.  She lifts the blanket to allow Catra to lie back down next to her.  As she does, Adora moves some of Catra’s hair that fell into her face as her head hit the pillow.  </p><p>Catra always feels so small when Adora does this and she cherishes the feeling.  Catra looks into Adora’s eyes and brings her hand around Adora’s neck, bringing Adora in towards her lips, kissing her briefly.  She then follows that kiss with a kiss to Adora’s forehead.  They lie next to each other, as close as they could physically get.</p><p>“Somehow, Adora, I know this will all work out in the end,” Catra says warmly.  “The First Ones have no idea who we are and what we’re capable of.”</p><p>Adora nods in response and wraps her arm around Catra, trying to pull her even closer.  Melog finally hops on the bed and curls up at the girls’ feet.  </p><p>Adora was nervous to sleep, but she was also exhausted.  Before she decides to close her eyes, she hears Catra’s purr, and she lets it put her anxieties at bay.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Terra approaches her general’s door, surprised that for the first time it was open.  She nervously gathers the papers in her hand and makes sure they are neat and orderly in their folder.  She quickly goes over her words in her head.  She needed to sound confident and convincing.<p>She stood at the door frame and took a deep breath.  She turned to the metallic ribbon that ran through the halls of the space ship just to check her reflection one more time.  </p><p>She was strikingly beautiful.  Her skin was a rich copper colour and her eyes were fiercely green.  She checked her face quickly in the reflection and tucked a stray charcoal-black strand of hair into her ponytail.  She glances over her suit:  a black military-style suit jacket that buttoned down the left side of her body.  Her suit jacket was incredibly fitted and fell over gold slacks that had three black stripes along the side.  Every accent to her jacket was gold and white.  On her left breast pocket, hung a broach with the encryption “Lieutenant.”  Finally deciding she was ready, she enters the room. </p><p>Her general was standing by the window, gazing out at the stars.  Terra was taken aback by the sight.  It wasn’t like her commanding officer to not be attentive and alert to whoever entered her room.</p><p>“Commander, Araina,” she calls out, standing just before the general’s desk.</p><p>The woman Terra called out to doesn’t respond.  Her gaze stays fixed on the stars.  Terra tries again, “Commander, Araina.”</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>Sensing something is wrong, Terra begins to approach the general, something that would not have been taking lightly under normal circumstances.</p><p>“Commander, Araina?” Terra says, now just a few steps away from the woman’s back.</p><p>“Catra?”</p><p>“Cat- Catra?” Terra repeats.  “What’s a Catra?”</p><p>Terra’s voice finally startles Araina out her trance.  Araina turns to address the other woman with stern, unyielding eyes.  “What is it?” she snaps.</p><p>“Comander, Araina, I have a report–”</p><p>“General,” Araina corrects, slowly approaching Terra.</p><p>“G-General Araina, I’m sorry, I have a report from Intel.”</p><p>“Go ahead,” Araina says glaring into Terra’s eyes.</p><p>“Yes, well, it’s two reports,” Terra continues, trying her best to remove the nervousness in her voice.  “The first is that we picked up an unusually large energy signal coming from a planet in a nearby galaxy – Krytis.”</p><p>The words “Krytis” cause Araina to clench her jaw.  She quickly, almost impossibly fast, closes down the space between her and Terra.  She grabs Terra by the jaw and leaves no room for doubt that Terra is about to hear and understand the words that will leave her mouth.</p><p>“Lieutenant,” she hisses, “we are the same age aren’t we?”</p><p>“Yes,” Terra struggles to reply against Araina’s firm grip on her jaw.</p><p>“Yes, we are, do you know how I know?”</p><p>Terra was unsure if Araina expected an answer from her, but even if she did, Terra couldn’t reply.  Araina’s grip did not allow her jaw to move.</p><p>“We had the same classes, you might not remember me – I had to sit in the back.  Do you remember our history class?”  Araina loosens her grip allowing Terra to respond.</p><p>“Yes,” Terra breathes, fighting against the pain.</p><p>“Then you’ll remember why Krytis isn’t an option.” Araina removes her hand from Terra’s face, pushing her back slightly.  Terra brings her hand to her mouth trying to soothe the pain.</p><p>“But Intel says its signature is even more powerful than before, it would fit our needs–”</p><p>Araina turns towards Terra.  The way the light of the office shrouded her face made her terrifying.  Araina’s long blonde ponytail swayed with her movements, and her dark blue eyes began to glow.  </p><p>Her presence was beyond intermediating.  She was taller than Terra, by several centimetres.  Unlike Terra’s black uniform, she wore a gold and grey General’s uniform that had black trimming.</p><p>“If you ever mention Krytis again in my office you will sorely regret it, Lieutenant,” she spat her words at Terra with such anger, Terra took a few steps back in preparation.</p><p>Araina’s goes back to her desk and sits down in her large chair.  “Is there anything else you needed to talk to me about?”  Araina’s tone flipped entirely; it was now flat and void of any emotion.  The anger and ferocity had completely evaporated.</p><p>“Yes, General,” Terra’s voice shakes.  “We intercepted a message that was sent from Aquarii.  Our surveillance troops were sent there a few weeks ago, but they have been offline for the past few days.  We believe this message was sent by rebellion forces that are retaliating.  The information about the planet so far suggest that it would be perfect to–”</p><p>“Where was the message sent to?” Araina interrupts, rising from her seat.  Her blue eyes piercing Terra’s.</p><p>“The target recipient was located on the planet Etheria.”</p><p>General Araina smiles wildly.</p><p>“Have our navigation team set course for Aquarii.  It’s time we put an end to this little rebellion.  And, also, have Intel track any movement that leaves Etheria.  There’s someone on that planet I’ve been dying to meet, and I'm sure she'll be headed there soon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Again thank you so much for reading. Leave comments, advice criticism, anything if you like! Take care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Old Crews</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next day after the Princess Alliance meeting, Scorpia and Perfuma join the Best Friend Squad training session.</p><p>Catra goes to see Entrapta and gets dragged out on a mission she didn't expect.</p><p>Adora addresses Glimmer about her dad after what happened in the War Room, and after, Glimmer talks to her dad, hoping he will let her go with her friends when they are ready.</p><p>** = MENTION OF BLOOD<br/>____________</p><p>The group stood in a pyramid-like formation in the Crystal Castle’s arena. Adora was at the helm with Catra and Melog directly behind her.  Bow and Glimmer were at Adora’s sides, and just behind them, on each side, Scorpia and Perferuma stood confidently.</p><p>“Let’s do this,” Adora says grinning wide and twirling her staff in front of her.</p><p>Everyone took an offensive stance and ran forward into the arena to face off against two She-Ras ahead of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group stood in a pyramid-like formation in the Crystal Castle’s arena. Adora was at the helm with Catra and Melog directly behind her.  Bow and Glimmer were at Adora’s sides, and just behind them, on each side, Scorpia and Perferuma stood confidently.</p><p>“Let’s do this,” Adora says grinning wide and twirling her staff in front of her.</p><p>Everyone took an offensive stance and ran forward into the arena to face off against two She-Ras.</p><p>As Adora runs forward, she takes a moment to revel in how much stronger she felt.  Whatever Catra did to her last night was still in effect.  Her exhaustion was gone.  With no body-pain, no soreness, Adora felt like a new person.  Initially, she thought she might have needed a few days, or a week, to get back to fighting shape, but she was now back on the front line.  And she was entirely grateful to Catra for that.</p><p>Catra ran close behind Adora.  They weaved a pattern trying to draw attention to themselves and away from the others.  Catra shoots Adora a nod, breaking Adora out of her train of thought.  Adora returns Catra’s nod and slows down her pace. Their weaving stops and Catra takes Adora’s hand and turns them both invisible.</p><p>Glimmer and Bow teleported circles around one of the She-Ras.  In between teleports, Glimmer would send large strikes of magic at She-Ra, sometimes doing enough damage to make She-Ra grunt in anger.  Glimmer also spun sigils as traps on the ground, forcing She-Ra in the direction she wanted. Bow deployed as many arrows as he could to keep She-Ra from having enough time to charge up a blast large enough to hurt Glimmer or anyone else. They worked perfectly in sync together.</p><p>Perfuma and Scorpia handled the other She-Ra on the adjacent side of the arena. Perfuma used plants that she brought inside the tower to lessen the movements of her opponent, while Scorpia sent red, electrical streams, shocking She-Ra and pushing her back.  Melog was beside them, cloaking them in and out of invisibility to protect their movements.  After several minutes of struggling, the teams managed to move the two She-Ras back near the edge of the arena.</p><p>“Bomb going out!” Bow yells, shooting a smoke bomb.  As the smoke clouds the arena, Adora and Catra jump on the backs of their enemies, hitting them in the head with their staffs.  After a second, the She-Ras disintegrate into crystals and the computer screen lights green.</p><p>Scorpia jumps in the air raising a pincher.  “Aw man, did you see that!”</p><p>“We did it! Woohoo!” Perfuma exclaims jumping into the arms of Scorpia.</p><p>Catra chuckles lightly getting up from the ground, “That wasn’t bad.”</p><p>“Yeah, now we can probably move them up to 40% power!” Bow says making his way to the computer.</p><p>Adora was anxious to try again, but she took a moment to observe the team.  She could see that everyone was considerably tired.  They had managed to make a lot of progress and, heeding Bow’s frequent advice, she decides maybe it’s time for everyone to take a break.  </p><p>“How about we break here and start again tomorrow?  We can go over some new strategies tonight.”</p><p>“That’s fine by me,” Bow smiles, appreciating that Adora was choosing rest for once.</p><p>“Ooh, if anyone wants to do some cool-down stretches, I know some great–” Perfuma begins to say excitedly clapping her hands together.</p><p>“As much as I would love to do to that, uh, mediation stuff, I have to go take care of something,” Catra says, gathering her things and heading for the door.</p><p>“Catra,” Adora says shifting her weight to one leg and putting her hands on her hips.  “If I’m sitting down to meditate–”</p><p>“Actually, it’s just cool-down stretches,” Perfuma giggles nervously.</p><p>“–Do cool-down stretches, then you will too,” Adora says smiling smugly at Catra.</p><p>Catra smirks at Adora’s response and she slows down, turning to address Adora.  “I don’t know about you, but I feel pretty stretched,” she smiles, going into a slow and deliberate back-hand spring.  “Besides, this is important.  Entrapta told me to meet her today to go over some stuff, I’ll do the stretches next time, okay?” </p><p>Adora raises an eyebrow at Catra but decides that it’s not a fight worth fighting.  “Fine,” Adora sighs, folding her arms.  Catra smiles in response, feeling a sense of accomplishment and turns quickly for the exit.</p><p>Adora turns to Glimmer and Bow.  Although Glimmer was incredibly effective in the training session, she didn’t say much.  She obediently followed directions, never questioning or adding a piece of her mind.  It was very unlike Glimmer, Adora thought.</p><p>Seeing the tired and sad expression that still clung to Glimmer, Adora says, “Perfuma, we might have to pass on the stretches this time, sorry.”</p><p>“That’s totally fine,” Perfuma replies.  “This gives me time to find some good vocalisations to pair with them!”  She hops a little in excitement as she speaks.  Scorpia comes up behind Perfuma with their bags hanging from her pinchers.  Perfuma takes Scorpia into a quick, light hug before they both say goodbye and head for the door.  </p><p>“Okay,” Adora says, turning around to Glimmer and Bow.  “I guess we head back to Bright Moon then–”  As she turns, Glimmer is already packed and heading towards the door on her own.  The bizarreness of Glimmer’s actions causes Adora to lose her words.  “–And, start, uh, planning future, uh, things,” Adora mumbles slowly, watching as Glimmer leaves.</p><p>Glimmer never looked back at Bow or Adora and exited the Crystal Castle without saying a word.</p><p>“Umm, Bow, is she okay?” Adora asks looking at Bow with concern.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know,” Bow replies glaring at the space in the doorway that had just held Glimmer.  “Usually, when her mom said she couldn’t do something, she’d go on a rant for a while and then come up with a plan to do it anyway.  But when we got back to the room last night she was completely silent.  She just went straight to bed, although I don’t think she was able to sleep much,” Bow whispers while walking slowly with Adora to the door.</p><p>“I tried talking to her about it, but she just dodged my questions, saying she was fine over and over,” Bow continues. “I’m not sure what else to do besides give her some space for the moment.”</p><p>“Do you think it’s because it’s her dad?  Does that make a difference?” Adora asks.</p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t have a mom,” Bow chuckles softly.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’s right,” Adora says, raising her palm to her forehead.  “Do you think I should try to talk to her?”</p><p>“You can try,” Bow says, his voice turning up into a question.  “I think it’s just going to take time for her to think through everything, you know?  She hasn't lived with her dad for a long time.  It's going to be an adjustment.”</p><p>“Yeah, but she’s my friend,” Adora responds, “so I have to try something.”</p><p>Bow pats Adora’s back and smiles at her.  As they exit the castle Glimmer rises from sitting on the edge of the tower and, without saying a word, offers her hands to Bow and Adora.  Adora takes Glimmer’s hand, unable to keep her brow from lifting in concern to Glimmer’s silence.  Bow does the same, and just before Glimmer teleports them back to Bright Moon, Bow and Adora exchange a worried expression.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Catra borrowed a skiff from the Fright Zone to travel the distance to Dryl.  Once there, she parks the skiff off on the mountainside and slowly approaches the town.  To her surprise, quite a few people were walking around the courtyard just ahead of the Dryl Castle.  She reflected on how much it had changed since she was here with Entrapta while they were working for the Horde.<p>There was a small intercom on the side of the giant gate that was in front of the castle entrance and she presses a button on it.</p><p>“Who's there?”</p><p>Catra recognises Entrapta’s voice on the other end of the intercom.</p><p>“Hey, Entrapta, it’s, uh, Catra.  You told me to come over today to discuss–”</p><p>“Catra, come in!” Entrapta shouts back through the intercom. </p><p>The gates before her roll out of the way and Catra slowly approaches the doors to the Castle.  She tries to open the castle doors in front of her, but they are locked.  Last time she was here, the place was covered in traps, and she decides not to push her luck this time and waits for the door to be unlocked – hopefully. </p><p>A few minutes pass and Catra grows impatient.  “Hey, Entrapta,” she screams up the wall of the castle, hoping somehow someone would hear her.</p><p>Another couple of minutes pass again with no response, and Catra is getting to the end of her patience.  She clenches her teeth and picks up her things.  “Calls me all the way out here to not even let me in,” she mutters under her breath, turning back towards the courtyard she entered.</p><p>The door behind her creaks open and her ears perk up in response.  She turns quickly, “Entrapta!”  </p><p>“Hello, little si- my friend!” Wrong Hordak says elatedly.  They gesture their arms towards the interior of the castle, signalling Catra to enter.  “Please do come in,” they smile.</p><p>Catra could not help but smile warmly at Wrong Hordak’s appearance.  Since the war on Etheria, Wrong Hordak had been experimenting with finding their true self.  Wrong Hordak wore a bright-yellow, oversized T-shirt that was tucked into a floral, floor-length skirt.  There was a bouquet of wilting flowers on a string that hung around their neck, and Catra assumed that it must have been a gift from Perfuma that Wrong Hordak was struggling to part with.   </p><p>Catra was fond of Wrong Hordak, but the days immediately following the war, she had to admit that seeing the Horde uniform they wore, always left her feeling uneasy.  This wardrobe change was much more appealing.</p><p>“Wrong Hordak, it’s good to see you,” Catra smiles turning back fully towards the castle.</p><p>“And it is good to see you, my friend,” Wrong Hordak says, cupping their hands in front of their chest in excitement.  “Please come this way, Princess Entrapta is waiting for you in her laboratory.”</p><p>Catra nods and hesitates slightly before entering the castle.  As she passes Wrong Hordak, the doors slam shut and the hallway becomes darker.</p><p>“This way,” Wrong Hordak chimes, leading Catra down the hall.</p><p>They walk through the maze of hallways.  Catra takes in some of the odd but familiar sights and painting that covered the walls.  Not much has changed, she thinks, watching her steps and the halls carefully.</p><p>They eventually come upon a large door with a number pad on the outside.  Wrong Hordak quickly hits a combination of numbers on the device and there is a slight click in the door before it opens. </p><p>“Princess Entrapta, our dear friend Catra is here to meet with you,” Wrong Hordak says entering the laboratory.</p><p>Towards the end of the room, there is an enormous computer with several screens along the wall, all glowing brightly.  Codes, encryptions, and things Catra couldn’t understand dance across them.</p><p>In front of the screens, a chair begins to swivel towards Catra. There was an ominous feeling to everything in the room, causing Catra to chuckles to herself.  She wondered how Entrapta did not get involved with the Horde sooner than she had.</p><p>“Catra!” Entrapta shouts in a shrill voice as she uses her hair to lift herself out the chair and race towards the entrance.  “So, I’ve got some good news and some bad news about the stuff you told me about yesterday.”  She twiddles the finger-like appendages of her hair as she speaks.</p><p>Catra narrows her eyes and raises an eyebrow, unsure of the news that Entrapta was about to share.</p><p>“Right, so the good news is that I’ve been able to do a modulated energy extraction of magic from various locations across Etheria.” Entrapta turns back towards her computer.  One of her pigtails gestures to Catra to follow her.</p><p>“And the bad news?” Catra asks following Entrapta.</p><p>“The <i>bad</i> news is it’s incredibly unstable.  The decay algorithm is unpredictable, and I can’t seem to find a suitable piece of technology to stabilise it.  All my models can’t predict a definitive half-life.” </p><p>“Yeah, okay, so in regular terms, you can’t make the magic stay inside the piece of tech? Do I have that right?” Catra translates for herself.</p><p>“In a manner of speaking, yes,” Entrapta responds.  “<i>But</i> I was able to get yours to function using the stone-thing you gave me yesterday, look!”</p><p>Entrapta hands Catra a golden bracelet with an orange, diamond-shaped piece of tech in the middle.  Catra puts it on, and it fits snuggly, covering most of her forearm.  </p><p>Once the bracelet is on, she feels the same energy as when she places her hands over the ybyritá.  She charges an orange ball of magic in her hands.  “Entrapta this is perfect it’s–”</p><p>“Entrapta.”</p><p>The voice from behind Catra causes her eyes to widen and her pupils to dilate.  Her tail sticks up straight in the air.  She’s frozen and the hairs on her back are like needles.</p><p>“Hordak!” Entrapta shouts lovingly as she rushes to the door.</p><p>“I brought you some tiny melon sandwiches from the kit–” Hordak looks up to see Catra towards the end of the room slowly turning to make eye contact with him.  “–Oh. Catra- I ... I didn’t know you were here,” Hordak says, looking back down nervously at the silver plate of tiny foods.</p><p>It was an odd feeling seeing him again.  She had only seen him once since the war ended, but they had not yet reached a place of reconciliation.</p><p>Despite the chill that the sound of Hordak’s voice produced within her, seeing him was entirely different.  He was wearing a light blue buttondown shirt and navy slacks.  Over his outfit, he wore an apron that said, “I heart tiny foods.”  She could only imagine it was something Hordak had little control over wearing.  The domestication of the all puts Catra at ease and she manages to greet him.</p><p>“Uh, hi, Hordak,” Catra stutters looking at the ground.</p><p>“These are great!” Entrapta says chewing wildly on her tiny sandwiches.</p><p>“I, uh, brought you a beverage as well,” Hordak says sheepishly.</p><p>Entrapta takes the beverage and begins sipping away at her straw.  A short moment passes before Hordak clears his throat.  “I will let you be, Entrapta,” Hordak says bowing his head slightly and turning for the door.  “Good… evening, Catra,” Hordaks calls out awkwardly, his arm limply waving in Catra’s direction. </p><p>Entrapta turns back to Catra, drink and sandwiches still in hand.  She was completely unaffected by the tension between Catra and Hordak, and she carries on the conversation where they left off.</p><p>“The bracelet will still need to be charged until I find a way to inverse the polarity causing energy to move towards the other pole, allowing it to self-charge.”  Entrapta gestures to Catra to get the bracelet back.</p><p>“Sure,” Catra responds, returning the bracelet.  “Uh, Entrapta,” Catra begins to say.  Entrapta stares at her blankly, awaiting the next words.  “This is… well, thank you, for this, I- I didn’t think it would–” Entrapta smiles at Catra’s stammering and using one of her pigtails to gently pat Catra on the head.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Entrapta says.</p><p>The two stood in an ill-fitting silence for a moment before Catra raises her hand to the back of her neck again.  She takes a deep breath before saying, “Uh, Entrapta.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“What about the, uh, the other thing I asked you about?” Catra asks.</p><p>“Oh right!” Entrapta shouts shrilly, sitting back down into her chair.  “I did look into First Ones’ energy signals across Etheria like you asked, but everything has gone off the radar since the Heart of Etheria was destroyed.  I haven’t been able to pick up an energy signal since.”</p><p>“Oh,” Catra responds dimly.</p><p>“But that doesn’t mean that there isn’t more out there.  I theorise that if there’s tech that was deactivated at the time the magic of Etheria was released, there’s a chance that it still might contain an energy reading if we activate it now.”</p><p>“How do we find previously inactivated First Ones’ tech, if we can’t even find active ones?” Catra asks confused.</p><p>“Oh, there’s plenty,” Entrapta shouts. “And I know the best place to find some.  Let’s go!”</p><p>“Wha- wait, Entrapta. Where are we going?”</p><p>“Beast Island,” Entrapta says turning to Catra with a slightly sinister smile growing on her face.</p><p>“B-Beast Island?” Catra stammers.</p><p>“Yeah!  There’s tons of defective First Ones’ tech on the island.  If there’re remnants of tech that contain any magical energy of the First Ones still on this planet, Beast Island will have it.”  One of Entrapta’s pigtails points a finger into the air assertively as she finishes her words.  “Come on, we can go right now there’s still a lot of time in the day.  We can take Darla!”  Entrapta pulls Catra towards the door.</p><p>“Wa- wait, Entrapta, Beast Island isn’t it, I mean, it’s dangerous we shouldn’t–”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry Catra, I know the island <i>really</i> well,” Entrapta replies sneeringly.</p><p>The tone of Entrapta’s voice pierced through Catra’s core.  Entrapta said she had forgiven Catra, but as Catra could imagine, the real act of forgiveness takes a lot more time than just words.  The harsh pit-feeling in Catra’s stomach resurfaces, and she swallows hard to push the feeling aside. </p><p>Regardless of how well Entrapta knew Beast Island, now was not the time to play games and go off on dangerous missions.  Catra couldn’t risk getting herself or Entrapta hurt right now, but if they could pull this off, if they could find some tech, this would change everything going forward.  Despite her fear, she decides to go with Entrapta, but she reasons that going alone with Entrapta might not be the best idea.  She needed back up.</p><p>“Maybe- maybe we should bring another person just in case,” Catra says anxiously.</p><p>“Like who?” Entrapta asks puzzled.</p><p>“What- what about … Scorpia?” Catra says nervously.</p><p>“Scorpia?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, she’s strong and smart, and it’s- I mean we all used to work together a lot so,” Catra mumbles.</p><p>“That’s great!” Entrapta shouts, pulling Catra along towards the door.  “Come on, I can’t <i>wait</i> to show you the upgrades I made to Darla.”</p><p>“Great,” Catra sighs sarcastically stumbling out the door after Entrapta.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Adora paced in her room.  She fiddled anxiously with her hands as she muttered to herself.  “Hey, Glimmer.. heeey, Glimmer.  Yo Glims! Glimmer, hey–” She sighs heavily, “Ugh, what am I doing?”<p>She resigns to sitting on the bed and studying the floor under her feet.  Glimmer was rarely in funks like this.  The last time Glimmer wasn’t herself she and Adora didn’t see eye to eye.  But that was exactly why Adora wanted to be the one to get through to her.  Adora felt like there was a part of her that hadn't dealt with what happened between Glimmer and her before Horde Prime nearly destroyed Etheria.  Glimmer apologised of course, but Adora wanted to feel like their friendship had grown from that moment, but she was nervous that maybe it hadn’t.</p><p>A lot was going on in Adora’s head.  The First Ones, losing She-Ra, Catra becoming a whole different person.  She needed to let go of all of that for a moment so she could focus on being a good friend.  She also needed to let go of her feelings of the past – the quiet resentments she still held against Glimmer.  Was she ready to have this conversation?  Would she make it worse?</p><p>“I’ll at least try,” she whispers, coming to a decision.</p><p>She takes a deep breath and then practically runs out of the room, preventing her anxiety from turning her around.</p><p>She approaches Glimmer’s door slowly and knocks.  As she enters the room, Glimmer is in her bed in the loft and Bow is by the window playing with his tracker pad.</p><p>Bow shoots Adora a worried look and mouths something Adora doesn’t understand.  Adora mouths back, “I’m just going to check on her.”</p><p>Sighing, Bow mouths something again, but Adora still doesn’t understand.  She decides to ignore Bow and says loudly, “Hey, Glimmer, there you are!”  </p><p>Bow heavily rolls his eyes and stands up with his tracker pad hugged tightly in his arms.  “Would you look at the time… I’m gonna go, uh, head to the bathroom- I mean kitchen- I mean walk.  I’m going to go for a walk.”  He shuffles anxiously out of the room and closes the door gently behind him.</p><p>Adora struggles around the steps that lead up to Glimmer’s bed.  Once there, Adora finds Glimmer buried underneath her blankets.  Adora lifts a free corner and wiggles her way next to Glimmer. </p><p>Glimmer was turned with her back to Adora and does not turn to greet her.</p><p>“You looked really good during the training session today,” Adora says awkwardly, trying to find some way to connect with her, but Glimmer doesn’t say anything in response.</p><p>“The First Ones aren’t going to know what hit them when we show up to help the intergalactic rebellion… haha.”  Adora’s nervous laughter causes the awkwardness to increase significantly.</p><p>Adora sighs, “Look, Glimmer, about your dad–”</p><p>“Adora, I don’t want to talk about it,” Glimmer snaps.</p><p>“I get that Glimmer, but–”</p><p>“No, you don’t get it, Adora,” Glimmer shouts, still turned away.  “You don’t get what it’s like to have to move under your mom’s shadow your entire life, then she disappears, and your made queen and leader of a rebellion that’s losing everything.  Then you make the greatest mistake of your life, and your dad, who you thought was dead, just shows up and starts telling you what to do and what you’re responsible for.”</p><p>“Glimmer,” Adora says softly as she hears Glimmer begin to cry.  “Okay, yeah, I don’t get any of that, but look Glimmer, if you need to stay here, to help Bright Moon, it’s okay–”</p><p>“I don’t want to stay here!” Glimmer yells, pushing the blankets away from her.  “But when I was queen by myself, I screwed up everything.  So how am I supposed to stand up to my dad now?”  Glimmer pauses and she sighs heavily through her aching throat.  “I don’t want to stay here, but I don’t want to ruin everything again by acting out on my own.”</p><p>“But you’re not on your own, Glimmer,” Adora says.  “And what you said in the War Room was right.  If we don’t go out there and stop the First Ones, it’s only a matter of time before they come to Etheria again.  To do who-knows-what with the planet.”</p><p>“Well, clearly my dad doesn’t agree.”  Glimmer pulls the covers back over her head in frustration.</p><p>Adora pops her head from out of the blankets and pulls them down to expose the back of Glimmer’s head.  Adora places her forehead on Glimmer’s shoulder and sighs heavily, feeling the weight of words she should have said a while ago.</p><p>“Glimmer, I’m- I’m sorry for everything that happened after the portal and before Horde Prime.  I- I never really apologised to you as well.  I wasn’t being a great friend to you then, and you were under so much pressure that I didn’t even realise.  It wasn’t until you were gone, and I was left leading the rebellion against Horde Prime, that I started to understand the pressure you were under.  Everyone counted on me to make calls that I wasn’t even sure of myself.  And if I had been in your shoes then- I- I probably would have done the same thing.” </p><p>Glimmer laid there in silence for a while before saying, “No you wouldn’t have.”  “You knew better than to listen to Shadow Weaver.  I was an idiot.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t say that,” Adora whispers, placing her hand on Glimmer’s arm.  “You did what you thought was right to save the people you care about.  That’s not being an idiot, that’s being courageous.  Don’t let Shadow Weaver’s manipulation make you think less of yourself.”</p><p>“Adora,” Glimmer’s voice croaks, “you don’t know how awful and sorry I feel for how I treated you and Bow then.”  “And, now, I’m scared that wanting to go off and help you all fight is making another mistake that puts Bright Moon and everyone at risk.  I finally have a parent back.  I spent so much of my time with my mom fighting against her and breaking her rules and getting grounded, and I don’t want to do that with my dad.  But I also know I belong out there fighting next to you guys.  I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Glimmer finally turns to look Adora in the eyes. </p><p>“Just thinking about it makes me remember all the ways I messed up:  when I didn’t listen to my mom and when I didn’t listen to you.  I’ve always trusted my gut – always – until it put everyone and our entire planet in danger.  How do I know my gut is right this time?  How do I know I’m not making another huge mistake?”</p><p>Adora smiles weakly before grabbing Glimmer’s hand.  “I ask myself that every day, Glimmer.  I wish I had an answer for you.  All I know is whether you come or not it doesn’t change the fact that I know you’re doing what is best for everyone and the whole universe.   And I know you messed up before, but we learn from every mistake we make, right? I mean look at how many times Catra has messed up and she’s doing really well now.”  </p><p>“Ugh, I don’t necessarily like to be reminded of Catra’s messes,” Glimmer says pulling a pillow over her head.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, yeah, that was probably a bad example,” Adora says nervously.</p><p>“No.  I get it.  You’re right.”  Glimmer pulls the pillow off of her head and looks at Adora.  “I guess I need to talk to my dad again and actually talk to him.  Not the petulant whining I used to do with my mom, but talk to him like an adult.  And try to convince him to let me go, and if he still says no then, maybe he’s right.  I really haven’t been acting like a queen this whole time, and maybe it’s time I start.”</p><p>“Whatever happens, whatever you and your dad decide, I support you – you know that.”  Adora pulls Glimmer’s hand forcing her closer and into a hug.</p><p>“Yeah–” Glimmer begins to say into Adora’s arms, but her words were interrupted by the sound of something dropping outside the door and muffled swearing.</p><p>“Bow?” Adora calls out.</p><p>The door opens slowly and Bow’s head pops through the door.  “Hey… Glimmer, Adora,” he says, pulling the rest of his body into the room.</p><p>“How was the bathroom?”<br/>
“How was the kitchen?”  Adora and Glimmer chuckle simultaneously.</p><p>“Uh, walk!” Bow corrects sitting down on the couch in the room.</p><p>Glimmer laughs pulling away from Adora’s arms and then wiping her eyes dry of her tears. She teleports Adora and herself to the couch next to Bow.</p><p>“Sorry I’ve been so awful, Bow,” Glimmer apologies, resting her head gently on Bow’s shoulder.  “I didn’t mean to, you know, keep you out of things.”</p><p>“It’s okay!” Bow responds.  “Sometimes we unconsciously wait to talk to the right person.  And I know that person might not always be me.”  He turns to kiss Glimmer softly on her forehead.</p><p>Glimmer lifts her head from Bow’s shoulder and places her hands on his cheeks.  Her thumb strokes the rough bit of facial hair that was starting to grow on Bow’s jawline.  She brings his face towards her and kisses his lips briefly but passionately.  She takes hold of Bow’s hand and Adora’s before saying, “I’m so lucky to have you guys.” </p><p>“Same here, Glimmer,” Adora replies, smiling at her friends.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Scorpia enters Darla’s command room and looks out the side window at the Etherian landscape.<p>“Wow, this is my first time in this spaceship, and I am- just wow.  This is so cool!” She shouts as her eyes grow with excitement and she points at the landscape underneath the ship.</p><p>She makes her way over towards Entrapta and Catra at the front of the ship near the command panel.</p><p>“Aw man, this is going to be great,” Scorpia says, putting her arms around Catra and Entrapta.  “We’ve got the old crew back together going on a <i>secret mission</i>!”  She squeezes the other girls in tightly towards her.  “You know I really missed this, you guys.  I know things got a little, uh, crazy–” She chuckles nervously to herself. “–towards the end there, but I always felt like we made a great team, you know, I mean, wouldn’t you guys agree?”</p><p>“Yeah, great, great, team,” Catra struggles to say under the weight of Scorpia’s hug.</p><p>“So, what are we doing?” Scorpia smiles, rubbing her pinchers together.  “Are we going on a stealthy reconnaissance mission?  Or maybe trying to find a lost treasure? I- I kind of forgot what you guys said earlier.”</p><p>Catra runs her hands through her hair and sighs, “We are looking for tech that has a First Ones’ energy signal so that Entrapta can use it to help get She-Ra back.” </p><p>“That’s fantastic!” Scorpia shouts sticking one of her pinchers straight in the air.</p><p>“Okay, according to Darla’s itinerary, we should be arriving on Beast Island in about ten minutes,” Entrapta says, messing with buttons and reading messages on the many holographic screens.</p><p>Catra slams her fist into the palm of her other hand, getting the attention of the group.  “Okay, listen up, this is a quick in-and-out mission.  Nothing extravagant.  If it’s too dangerous, we come back to the ship and leave immediately.”  Entrapta and Scorpia nod vigorously at Catra.  Catra sighs and turns to sit in the pilot chair.  She closes her eyes and prepares herself for landing.</p><p>Once landed, Entrapta opens the walkway for them to exit onto the island.</p><p>It was eerily quiet.  Based on all the stories she’s heard, Catra expected to see terrifying things upon landing, but the quiet tranquillity of the dark, gloomy island contrasted all her expectations. </p><p>They follow Entrapta, who was glued to her tracker pad.  Catra and Scorpia look around themselves as they walk.  The odd trees of the island were covered in black vines and they could hear rustling in the vegetation around them.</p><p>“Entrapta,” Catra says tepidly, “where exactly are we headed?”</p><p>Entrapta doesn’t answer Catra and stays focused on her tech as she walks.</p><p>“Ooh, look a flower!” Scorpia says, walking towards a small flower that was laying on the ground by itself.</p><p>“Wait, Scorpia, we should stay together–”</p><p>As Scopira steps towards the flower, the ground opens underneath her and she falls into a hole in the ground.</p><p>“Oh crap, uh, guys?” Scorpia calls from the bottom of the hole.</p><p>“Scorpia, are you okay?” Catra calls down to her, sticking her head over the opening of the hole.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Scorpia responds.  “Just took a little- tumble- onto some sharp rocks.  Haha, lucky I got a hard exoskeleton,” she says patting her shoulders.</p><p>“I’ll find something to get you out,” Catra says.</p><p>“Yeah that’s- that would be super, thank you.  I’ll just, uh, you know, wait here.”  Scorpia spits out some dirt from her mouth as she struggles to her feet.</p><p>Catra returns to the hole with a long piece of vine and sends it down to Scorpia.  “Here grab hold of this, and I’ll help you climb up.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, I- I’m not sure- uh, climbing rope isn’t really my thing,” Scorpia says raising her pinchers in the air.  “I kind of just kinda cut through it.”</p><p>Catra lets out a high-pitched sigh and turns to her side.  “Entrapta can you–” Catra looks frantically around her to find Entrapta, but she’s nowhere in sight.  “Ugh!” she cries.  “I knew this was a bad idea,” she mumbles to herself.  “Hold on Scorpia, I’m going to get you out.”</p><p>“Thanks, wildcat!” Scorpia shouts back.</p><p>Catra takes the vine and secures it to a tree.  Holding onto the rope she begins to scale down the hole towards Scorpia.</p><p>“Okay, here,” Catra says wrapping ends of the vine around Scorpia’s waist.  “Now wait here, I’m going to pull you up.  Try your best to climb using the wall.”</p><p>Catra uses the rope and the claws in her feet, to climb back up.  Entrapta pops her head over the edge of the hold startling Catra before she reaches the top.</p><p>“Oh, I see you’ve found my trap!” Entrapta shouts elated.  “Well, it was the beard man’s trap, but I made it even better!”</p><p>“Entrapta,” Catra pants, “please don’t just wander off, okay?”  “We need to stay together,” Catra says as she climbs out of the hole.  “Here, help me pull Scorpia up.”</p><p>Entrapta and Catra begin to pull on the vine as Scorpia digs her pinchers into the dirt wall.  Scorpia makes it halfway up the wall when they start to hear a loud rumbling in the distance.</p><p>“Entrapta what was that?” Catra asks, staying focused on the vine.</p><p>“Probably the worm thing,” Entrapta replies nonchalantly.</p><p>“The worm thing?” Catra asks, turning her head to raise an eyebrow at Entrapta.  “What do you mean worm thing?  I thought you said all the tech was deactivated here.”  Catra grabs Scorpia’s pincher and pulls her up onto the level ground.</p><p>“Yeah well the tech might be deactivated, but that doesn’t mean that the creatures are,” Entrapta responds.</p><p>The rumbling sounds closer to them now and the trees in front of them begin to shake.</p><p>“Creatures? What creatures, Entrapta?” Catra’s voice trembles as she watches the shaking tree line.</p><p>“You know, the ones that are indigenous to the island and were mutated by the tech here,” Entrapta responds casually.  “There’re lots of creatures here on the island–”</p><p>Suddenly, a large, worm-like creature with many eyes and razor-sharp teeth slides out of the trees in front of the group.</p><p>Catra panics and places a hand on Scorpia and Entrapta and closes her eyes.  She had yet to make three people invisible, but she had plenty of motivation to make it work now.  When she opens her eyes, she finds she was fortunately successful.  Everyone was completely invisible.</p><p>The worm creature moves towards them, smelling around the hole.  Its face comes inches from the group, sniffing so deeply it causes Catra’s hair to blow wildly around her head.  The worm stares at the three girls for a second before turning to the side and continuing down its path.  Once it’s out of sight, Catra sighs and releases the cloak from the group.</p><p>“Okay, new plan,” Catra says breathlessly.  “We are going to search for some tech for ten more minutes.  If we don’t find anything, then we head back to the ship.  And under NO circumstances is anyone allowed to step away from the group, understood?”</p><p>“Ooh,” Entrapta sounds standing and beginning to walk away.</p><p>Catra moves forward to grab onto Entrapa’s shirt to stop her in her tracks.</p><p>“Entrapta!” Catra shrieks.  “Stay. With. The. Group!”</p><p>“Yep, yep, stay with the group,” Entrapta repeats.  “But my tracker pad is picking up a high level of electromagnetic transmissions from the area just ahead.”</p><p>The group gathers themselves and follows Entrapta.  Catra had half a mind to hold everyone’s hand, but she decides against it.</p><p>They walk for about 15 minutes before arriving at a large pile of various pieces of tech.</p><p>“Okay, I’m going to send out an energy discharge from my tracker pad to see if I can activate the tech,” Entrapta explains.  “If any of them have some residual magic I should be able to get a reading.” </p><p>“Okay, just so we are all prepared, Entrapta, what exactly will that do?” Catra asks looking and studying their surroundings.</p><p>“This!” Entrapta says as she clicks a button on the tracker pad.  A clear wave radiates out from around Entrapta.  The tech ahead of them lights up for a second before going dark again.</p><p>“Did it work?” Scorpia asks looking over Entrapta’s shoulder at the pad, not understanding a thing on it.</p><p>Entrapta studies the pad diligently and gasps loudly.  “There’s something in there!  I’m getting a reading,” she says before diving straight into the pile of tech.</p><p>“Great, let’s grab it and get out- of- here.”  Catra loses her words as she sees sets of many eyes coming from various creatures closing in on them.  “Uh, Entrapta,” Catra says quietly, making sure not to make any sudden movements, “no time.”  “We gotta go … now!”  Catra pulls out a small stick attached to her belt on her back. She clicks a button on it, expanding it into a staff.  She slowly backs closer to Scorpia taking a defensive and protective stance.</p><p>“I almost got it!” Entrapta cries from inside the tech pile.  “Just give me a little bit longer,” she mumbles, struggling against the weight of the tech.</p><p>“Scorpia, cover me,” Catra shouts turning invisible and running towards the creatures that were closing in on them.</p><p>**Scorpia sends her red, electrical magic towards the creatures, knocking many of them back and stunning them on the ground.  Catra reappears on the back of a creature and moves her staff around its neck.  A tail or arm, Catra wasn’t sure, knocks her off the back of the creature and causes her to slide against the rough ground.  This causes part of her uniform to tear and a large burn mark on her side starts to bleed.</p><p>**The bleeding was too heavy for Catra to ignore and she needs to find a way to heal it fast.  Without the stones or Entrapta’s new device, using her powers would be difficult.  She remembers what Glimmer and Adora said yesterday about breaking through the magic block, and she gives her only option a try.  It was difficult and it made her pant and groan, but a very faint glow appears in her hands.  She quickly slams her hand into her wound and the bleeding calms down enough for Catra to keep fighting.</p><p>She rises to her feet again, watching Scorpia create a wall of static in front of the creature blocking them.</p><p>“Nice, Scorpia,” Catra shouts joining Scopira’s side.  Scorpia smiles and blushes slightly at the praise until the ground begins to rumble again.</p><p>A piece of tech falls from the pile and heads towards Scorpia.  Catra leaps in the air and uses her staff to smash it into pieces.  </p><p>“Thanks, wildcat,” Scorpia says before turning her attention back to the creatures.</p><p>“Entrapta, there’s no more time.  We gotta go now!” Catra shouts at Entrapta who was now barely visible under the pile.</p><p>“Hold on, almost there!” Entrapta shouts back.</p><p>Just then, the giant worm from before appears behind the horde of creatures.  </p><p>“Sorry, Entrapta, but this experiment is a failure.  We have to go now!” Catra shouts, jumping into the pile and grabbing Entrapta’s foot and pulling her out.</p><p>She digs deep within herself again.  She is feeling low on magic, she thought, but she manages to turn the entire group invisible again.  “Run,” she whispers holding onto Entrapta’s hand and Scorpia’s pincher.</p><p>Scorpia lifts the wall of static she created early, allowing the horde of creatures to charge forward, making a slight opening for the group to escape.</p><p>Once well behind the Beast Island creatures, Catra let’s go of her powers and the three become visible again.  Catra was exhausted and panting.  The road burn on her side began to ache worse, but she was incredibly happy they made it safely back to the ship.</p><p>“Sorry we couldn’t get what you were looking for, wildcat,” Scorpia says, placing her arm around Catra once they were all safely inside the ship.</p><p>“it’s okay, I’m just glad we made it back,” Catra sighs, falling into the pilot seat in the command room.  “Uh, thanks for, you know, having my back, back there, and uh, thanks Entrapta, for trying so hard.  I, um, really appreciate that you were willing to do that for me.” Catra turns her head hiding the embarrassment and blush of her feelings.  </p><p>“Anytime, wildcat, anytime,” Scorpia says, bringing all of them together in the centre of the room for a tight hug.</p><p>Catra winces as the pressure hits some of her bruises, but she smiles, placing an arm on Scropia’s – leaning into the hug.</p><p>They finally break, and Entrapta takes her position at the panel again, while Scorpia heads to the window to watch the sunset.</p><p>Catra walks and stands next to Entrapta, studying the various buttons and screens in front of her.</p><p>“Uh, Entrapta, I’m really sorry for sending you to Beast Island. I shouldn’t have done something like that.  You did nothing to deserve that.”  Catra hesitantly places her hand on Entrapta’s shoulder as she speaks.</p><p>“Actually, Catra, I was able to collect <i>a ton</i> of data about the planet while I was there,” Entrapta responds.  “I know it was a bad thing to send me there, and it was really scary for me at first, but, it all worked out in the end.”  Entrapta’s hair pats Catra’s hand on her shoulder.  “I know what it’s like to do bad things without realising how bad they are.  I don’t know if that was the case for you, but, I forgive you for sending me there.  It’s okay.”  Entrapta smiles at Catra before returning to the controls on the panel.</p><p>“I- thank you, Entrapta.  I’m going to keep working to feel like I've earned that forgiveness, so, you know, tell me, if I do something that, well, if I do something you don’t like.  I’m trying to be better.” </p><p>Catra stared at the side of Entrapta’s face as she spoke.  She noticed the side of Entrapta’s mouth curl up in a smile before her hair once again patted Catra on the head.</p><p>Catra sighs, and pats Entrapta’s shoulder in response, before returning to the pilot chair to relax her sore body.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Catra stumbles into Glimmer’s room as the rest of the Best Friend Squad were discussing new strategies to fight She-Ra.<p>The group turn to look at Catra with wide eyes.</p><p>“Catra, what happened?” Adora says, getting up from Glimmer’s couch and basically catching Catra in her arms. “I thought you said you were just going to talk to Entrapta.  You’ve been gone for hours.”</p><p>Catra doesn’t answer and just lies on the ground and closes her eyes.</p><p>**Adora kneels and notices the number of scratches on Catra and the large scar that was still bleeding on Catra’s side.  She begins to trace lightly along the scar, her face filling with concern.</p><p>“I just, uh, helped Entrapta run some errands,” Catra pants.  “Don’t worry, this is nothing, I can heal this in a second, just give me a minute.”  Catra reaches her hand out towards Adora’s to reassure her that she was okay.</p><p>Adora raises an eyebrow at Catra and sighs, scooping her off the ground and into her arms.</p><p>“Ow, hey, put me down,” Catra yells, wrapping her arms around Adora’s neck – not at all struggling against her.</p><p>“Oh, don’t pretend like you don’t like it,” Adora smirks, turning towards Glimmer and Bow before leaving.  “I think we’ll head to bed guys.  We’ll see you in the morning.” </p><p>Bow and Glimmer hear Adora’s words echo through the hallway, “Now tell me what really happened, you look a mess.”  </p><p>Glimmer leans on Bow, pushing him to lie down on the couch and places her head on his chest.</p><p>Bow naturally accepts her and brings both of his arms around her.  </p><p>“I have no idea how to talk to my dad,” Glimmer says after being silent for some time.</p><p>“With my mom, I’d fight her on a topic for long enough that she’d give me an inch and I’d take a mile.  But with my dad–” She sighs heavily tracing her finger along the lines of the heart on Bow’s shirt.  “–I don’t know if that will work.  I have no idea what will work.”  She sits up and looks at Bow before continuing. </p><p>“You know my mom always described my dad as this brave, courageous fighter.  I always pictured him as this lost hero of the rebellion.  When he said no yesterday, I was completely blindsided.  I thought my dad would have been on board with this.  Now I’m realising maybe I don’t know my dad at all.  I don’t know anything about who he was as a king – as a person.”</p><p>Bow grabs Glimmer’s hand and begins to rub it tenderly.</p><p>“I have hardly given myself time to talk to him since he’s been back. I keep blaming it on our missions and trying to help Adora, but, the truth is, I just don’t know how to interact with him.  And to make matters worse, I still can’t help but picture him the way he was when he was chipped by Horde Prime.  The things he said when he fought against me, I- I don’t know.  What do I do Bow?”  Glimmer sighs lying back down on the couch and curling next to Bow.</p><p>“I’m not the best person to ask about this,” Bow says nervously.  “I mean, I kept a whole side of myself away from my dads and my family for so long because I was afraid to face them.”  He runs a hand tenderly through Glimmer’s hair.</p><p>“But, Glimmer, you were the one who encouraged me to be honest with them.  You showed me the harm I was doing by keeping my dads in the dark about who I was and what I wanted.  The last time your dad saw you, you were just a little girl.  I bet as much as you don’t know your dad, your dad feels the same way about you. Maybe it’s worth it just to get to know him more and then slowly broach the topic.”</p><p>“When have I done anything slowly?” Glimmer smiles, falling forward into Bow’s shoulder.</p><p>“That’s true,” Bow laughs, continuing to run his hands through Glimmer’s hair.  “Maybe start by just trying to spend time with him and see where that takes you.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Glimmer says, sitting up from her spot on Bow’s shoulder.  “Should I go now?”</p><p>“You should go whenever you feel ready,” Bow replies, his eyes containing their quintessential warmth.</p><p>At Bow’s words, Glimmer vanishes from the bed.  Bow sighs, spreading his arms out, “No one gets the value of patience here.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Glimmer materialises just outside her father’s study.  She quietly knocks on the wall before entering.<p>“Dad?” she calls out into the room.</p><p>Her father was sitting in a large chair in the corner of the dimly lit study.  He was looking down at a picture of Angella, Glimmer, and him from many years ago.  Glimmer’s voice startles him and he hides his face for a second wiping away at a tear.</p><p>“Hey, sweetie,” he says shyly, placing the picture back on a desk to the side of the chair.</p><p>“I was wondering if we could- um, if you could teach me some magic stuff, I’ve been meaning to ask–”</p><p>Micah’s face lights up and he jumps from the chair.  “Really? You want me to teach you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, if you don’t mind,” Glimmer responds entering the room slowly.</p><p>“Of course I don’t, come here,” he gestures to Glimmer.</p><p>Glimmer comes and sits on the floor next to her dad.  He begins to draw a pentagram on the ground and explains the significance of each point.  Glimmer was only half listening to her father.  She was lost in her thoughts, thinking of ways to move the conversation in a different direction.  She quickly recognised the pentagram her father drew.  It was something Shadow Weaver had already taught her.</p><p>“Now place your hands here,” Micah instructs.</p><p>Glimmer follows her father’s instructions and places her hands in the right locations.  The pentagram expands and a small illusion rises.</p><p>“Wow!” Micah exclaims, “you’re a natural.”</p><p>Glimmer smiles before letting her head fall.  “Actually, Shadow Weaver already taught me this one.  Look.”  She outlines the pentagram herself, producing the illusion.</p><p>Micah looks shocked at the ease with which Glimmer performs the sorcery and decides to find another.  “Well, I have another we can try.”  As Micah draws another sigil, Glimmer quietly says, “I know that one too.”</p><p>“Really? Well, what about this one?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“This one?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Shadow Weaver really taught you that one too?” Micah asks in disbelief.</p><p>“Yeah,” Glimmer says flatly before letting her hands rest at her side.  “Dad... I miss mom,” she says abruptly, finding no other way to approach the feeling of sadness welling inside her.  “A lot,” she adds quietly.</p><p>The sudden topic change shocked Micah.  He stares blankly at Glimmer for a few seconds.  The tear he had previously wiped away returned and his heart begins to ache as he gazes at his daughter. </p><p>“I miss her too.  So much.  I thought I would- I thought–” Micah couldn’t finish his words and he brings his hands to his face sighing deeply.</p><p>“After mom… disappeared I- I tried so hard to be the queen that everyone needed me to be, but I realised that I had no clue what I was doing.”  Glimmer brings her knees to her chest.  “I- I made a huge mistake, and I’m still trying to figure out how to live with it.”</p><p>“Glimmer I’m sure–” Micah starts to say before being cut off by the sound of Glimmer’s sobs.</p><p>“I tried to be like mom.  I tried to take charge.  I tried to protect everyone, but I almost destroyed everything in the process.”  Glimmer’s sobs were loud and caused her to take deep breaths between each phrase.  “I’m the reason Horde Prime found us.  I’m the reason we almost lost everything.  And I keep telling myself that mom would have <i>never</i> let that happen.  And now, I desperately want to help my friends.  I want to fight alongside them because I feel like that’s the only thing I know how to do.  I don’t know how to be a queen.  Or how to run a kingdom.  But I’m scared that leaving that is making another mistake.  That it’s putting something at risk that I can’t even take into account yet.”</p><p>Micah looks at his daughter unsure of how to console her.  She’s grown so much more than he could have possibly imagined.  He places his hand on her shoulder and brings her into a hug.</p><p>“Glimmer, I’m sorry that I’m a coward.  But I can’t watch you leave.  I just got you back in my life, and I don’t want to lose you again.  I don’t want to lose my family again.”  His eyes also begin to fill with tears.</p><p>Glimmer hugs her father close.  She notes that he still has the same familiar scent she remembered as a child.  She inhales deeply, taking in the bizarre nostalgia.</p><p>“But mom always said you were stubborn and brave,” Glimmer chuckles lightly through her tears.</p><p>“Well, your mother always liked to embellish,” Micah smiles.  He pulls away from the hug and uses his thumbs to clear the tears on Glimmer’s face.  He closes his eyes and inhales deeply before saying,  “It’s not that I think you can’t handle whatever is out there.”  “I know how strong you are, Glimmer.  I still- I still can see the way you fought against me during the war, so don’t think for a second that I underestimate what you’re capable of.  But I’ve been gone for so long.  And now that I’m king again, I have a duty to protect my people.  I have a duty to protect you.  I promised Angella I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, and I want to keep that promise.”</p><p>“But dad, I want to protect everyone too.  I also want to protect you.  I can’t do that if I stay here while my friends fight,”  Glimmer pleads.</p><p>“Glimmer I can’t afford to lose you–”</p><p>“You won’t lose me, I promise.  I’ll come home,” Glimmer says.</p><p>Glimmer’s eyes sparkled brightly in the dim light of the study.  There was a glint of determination in her eyes that pierced Micah’s heart as he remembers his last conversation with Angella.  </p><p>“Do you know those are the exact words I told your mother before I saw her for the last time?”</p><p>“She always said I was just like you,” Glimmer chuckles, sniffling heavily and wiping at her tears.</p><p>Micah runs his hands through his hair then over his face.  “Glimmer–”</p><p>“And you did come back.  Didn’t you? I promise I’ll do the same.”  Glimmer’s tears were slowing, but there was still a steady trickle with her words.</p><p>“But Glimmer–”</p><p>“Dad, please, I know this is stubborn and reckless, but if there’s one thing you need to know about me, it’s that I’ve always been stubborn and reckless.  I can’t change that.”</p><p>Micah sighs and closes his eyes.  For a moment he tries to imagine what Glimmer and Angella’s relationship must have been like.   She must have had her hands full all those years, he thinks. </p><p>“I’ll think about it, okay?”  Micah says, finally opening his eyes and looking at Glimmer.  “Give me some time to have you here with me... and I’ll think about it.” </p><p>Glimmer smiles and pulls her father into another hug.  They stay like that for a moment before Micah pulls back.   He looks over Glimmer, looking at all the ways Glimmer was exactly like him, but at the same time, just like her mother.</p><p>“So, you didn’t come here to learn magic, did you?” He says smiling weakly.</p><p>“Well,” Glimmer says, “if there’s anything else you have to teach me, I would like to spend time with you.”</p><p>“Okay.” Micah’s smile unconsciously stretches across his face.  He had been longing to teach his daughter magic since she was born.  “Let’s try this one?”</p><p>“Learned it.”</p><p>“This one then.”</p><p>“Learned it.”</p><p>“Okay, I know you don’t know this one.”</p><p>“Ooh, I don’t know that one.”</p><p>Micah looks up and meets Glimmer’s eager but swollen eyes.  He begins to explain his movements to Glimmer, and she watches attentively, taking in every detail.  They stayed discussing magic and sorcery under the dim light of the study for the rest of the night, laughing about and reminiscing on their memories of Angella.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for taking so long with this update.  I moved across the Atlantic and have a lot of big life stuff that I need to write a lot for, so writing this had to take a back seat again.  I am hoping to get on a more regular schedule with updates on Mondays or Tuesdays, but we will see if I can make that work with all the essays I need to write at the moment.</p><p>Again thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you like it.  It's a bit of filler, but I think important filler down the line ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The training group grows bigger and bigger as they prepare to face off against the First Ones.  Everyone is growing in ability and strength, and the group is becoming more cohesive.</p><p>________</p><p>"Your Bow illusion didn't even look like him," Glimmer shouts. "That's why She-Ra turned to strike Scorpia."</p><p>"Are you serious? Of course, it looked like Bow," Catra returns.</p><p>"Catra, he was way too short, his face was super long, AND he- he didn't even have abs!" Glimmer flails her arms towards Bow.</p><p>"Bow has abs?" Catra asks quizzically, following Glimmer's wild gestures to look at Bow.</p><p>Bow's eyes grow comically sad upon hearing Catra's words. "You- you've never noticed my abs?  I mean- they're always right there," he says, pointing to his clearly defined abs that were indeed always on display.</p><p>"Huh," Catra sounds, raising her hand to her chin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow so sorry for being so late guys.  Lots and lots of life stuff happened in between.  And life stuff keeps happening unfortunately so just bear with me as I get through August and part of September and weekly updates and the ending will be there.  I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Mission Success</i> shone brightly on the computer in the far corner of the Crystal Castle arena.  The group collectively sighed in relief and dropped their respective weapons or devices.  They had been training for a month now, and Netossa and Spinnerella just joined them all a week ago.  Together, they were making significant progress.</p><p>Other than their increased numbers, a few other things have contributed to their stark progress – Entrapta's experimental tokens being the most significant contributor.  Catra could now use her bracelet with ease, and she worked hard to catch up to the other princesses in magical ability.  Compared to the other princesses, she had a disadvantage; most of her powers were only suitable for close combat.  Close combat, unfortunately, was far too risky against the First Ones, so Catra stayed back in a supportive position, allowing team members to move under her invisibility.  She also used her powers to reduce injuries and strengthen teammates as much as she could.  </p><p>Not only that, but Melog and Catra worked together to awaken a new set of skills within her – illusions.  Creating illusions was difficult for Catra, but she practised whenever she could.  They proved to be incredibly useful in their training and added a distracting element for their opponents.</p><p>"I didn't think we were going to make it through that one," Glimmer pants laying her head on Bow's shoulder and using him for support.</p><p>"It did get kind of messy towards the end there," Bow responds, straightening his posture and bringing an arm around Glimmer.</p><p>"Yeah, well, if you guys weren't late with your teleport," Catra jeers leaning against a nearby wall with Adora huffing at her side, "we would have gotten through that easier." Melog sat next to Catra and Adra, graciously accepting pets from Catra as she spoke.</p><p>"Oh-oh, so it was our fault we fell apart towards the end?" Glimmer retorts pushing herself off Bow and accidentally knocking him to the ground in the process.</p><p>"I'm just saying, if the teleport weren't late, the 5th She-Ra wouldn't have gotten the strike off on Scorpia." Catra gestured nonchalantly to Scorpia who was struggling to her feet and brushing off her uniform while Perfuma doted on her lovingly.</p><p>"I'm alright! I'm alright! Got a–" <i>cough</i> "–tough exoskeleton," Scorpia barely manages to say.</p><p>"Ba-pa- what!" Glimmer stammers. "She-Ra wouldn't have gotten the shot off if someone's 'illusions' actually looked like what they're supposed to!"</p><p>"What?" Catra shrieks. "You think this is my fault?"</p><p>"Your Bow illusion didn't even look like him," Glimmer shouts. "That's why She-Ra turned to strike Scorpia."</p><p>"Are you serious? Of course it looked like Bow," Catra returns.</p><p>"Catra, he was way too short, his face was super long, AND he- he didn't even have abs!" Glimmer flails her arms towards Bow.</p><p>"Bow has abs?" Catra asks quizzically, following Glimmer's wild gestures to look at Bow.</p><p>Bow's eyes grow comically sad upon hearing Catra's words. "You- you've never noticed my abs?  I mean- they're always right there," he says, pointing to his clearly defined abs that were indeed always on display.</p><p>"Huh," Catra sounds, raising her hand to her chin.</p><p>"Guys, guys, stop arguing," Adora says, finally catching her breath.  She walks up to Catra and places her hand on her back. "It's no one's fault. We'll just learn from our mistakes and tighten it up next time," she smiles.</p><p>"Definitely her fault," Catra and Glimmer say at the very same time.</p><p>They look at each other for a second before both dissolving into laughter.</p><p>Catra notices Scorpia limping heavily on Perfuma out the corner of her eye, and she abruptly stops her laughter.  She walks over to Scorpia, placing a hand on her core.  She had grown a lot in her ability to heal.  Instead of having to move her hands along the muscles and different parts of the body, she could send a healing pulse that was just as effective.  </p><p>She charges the magic in her hand and quickly sends the pulse through Scorpia's body, targeting the injured areas.  Within seconds, Scorpia's limp disappears, and she wraps her arms about Catra squeezing her tightly.</p><p>"Thanks, wildcat," she shouts with her eyes closed and a broad smile taking over her face.</p><p>"Scorpia, too tight," Catra grunts against the force of Scorpia's hug.</p><p>"Right, right, my bad, sorry … I'm … working on that," Scorpia says, looking down in embarrassment.</p><p>"It's okay," Catra breaths finally out of the tight embrace.</p><p>"Okay, gather around everyone," Perfuma yells clapping her hands. "Time for our post-training stretches and meditation." Most of the group follow Perfuma into a circle.  Even Melog follows and lies down just behind Adora.</p><p>Catra and Netossa both sigh heavily, and noticing Netossa's annoyance, Catra smiles devilishly at her.  She places her hand on Netossa's shoulder, and they both gently fade away into the background.</p><p>"Darling," Spinnerella sounds, catching the two's sly attempt at an escape. "Don't think you can get away that easily," Spinny says mockingly.</p><p>Catra sighs and relinquishes the cloak, exposing her and Netossa crouched in their sneaky stance.  They both exchange glances of defeat and join the others in the circle.</p><p>"I think you're really going to love the new vocalisations I've started using.  They really maximise your inner calmness and accent our heart chakras," Perfuma giggles before sitting cross-legged on the ground.</p><p>Netossa comes behind Spinny, rubbing her shoulders briefly before sitting down in the circle.  Catra also takes her spot next to Adora, wrapping her tail around the outline of Adora's back.  Her tail naturally flicked up and down Adora's back gently.  </p><p>Perfuma begins her vocalisation, "Okay, mmmm, uuuuuu, eeeeeee." The rest of the team followed suit.</p><p>A sudden loud and rhythmic beeping sound comes from a bag nearby, and Bow's eyes immediately fly open in response. "Oh, sorry, that's my tracker pad. It's probably just my dads."  </p><p>Bow rises swiftly and jogs over to his things.  He fishes around in his bag until he finds his pad and stops the ringing sound.  The rest of the group were just about to continue with their meditation when Bow's voice sounds in distress.</p><p>"Uh, guys."</p><p>The tone of Bow's voice alerts everyone, and they jump to their feet, crowding around him.  Bow presses a few buttons on his tracker pad before Entrapta appears on the screen. "Bow? Bow, is that you?" she shouts on the other side of the connection.</p><p>"Yes, Entrapta," Bow replies. "You did call my tracker pad after all," he adds in a hushed voice.</p><p>"Bow, quick, I need you guys to get here as soon as you can.  I received a sequence of encrypted communication codes from an unknown source.  I triangulated them and found an almost impossibly difficult to translate radiofrequency strong enough to transmit sound and data across lightyears in SPACE!  Using this I was–"</p><p>"Entrapta!" Adora snaps, interrupting Entrapta's rant. "Could you, umm, please, get to the main point," she pleads in an apologetic tone.</p><p>"I've established an open communication line with the Star Siblings," Entrapta reveals. "I have one of them on the line now.  But you guys need to–"</p><p>"Everyone, grab hold of your neighbour," Glimmer shouts before tightly closing her eyes and teleporting the group to Entrapta's lab in Dryl.</p><p>"– hurry–" Entrapta finishes softly, staring in shock at everyone who just suddenly appeared before her.</p><p>"Oh, more friends!" Wrong Hordak cheers. "I'll get snacks," they add just before running out of Entrapta's lab.</p><p>"Adora?" Jewelstar calls out from one of the large monitors that made up Entrapta's massive computer. "Adora, I'm so relieved to see you. We've been trying to get in touch with you for weeks."</p><p>Adora brushes past the members of her group to get a better look at the screen.  A wave of relief and joy washes over her seeing Jewelstar's face.  She was so afraid that something might have happened to the Star Siblings due to her absence.  Seeing him alive and well was a blessing.</p><p>"Jewelstar! I'm so happy to see you." There was a slight break in Adora's voice as she called out to the screen. "I'm so sorry we haven't been able to get in touch sooner.  Are you guys okay?"</p><p>Jewelstar averts his eyes from the screen before answering. "My- my sister's been badly hurt.  We've been running from Eternians ever since they landed just over a month ago.  We don't- we don't know why, but they just appeared out of nowhere.  After we worked together on getting the thulite, we went back to Aquarii, the last planet we were able to hide from the Horde.  The Horde followed us here somehow.  We formed a rebellion, and we were able to fight them off but then … they just left.  A few days later ships arrived.  We thought it was the Horde bringing reinforcements, but when they landed … it was Eternians … just like from the stories we heard as children."</p><p>"Jewelstar, do- do you have any idea what they want?  Why they showed up?" Adora asks.</p><p>"We tried spying on them.  They started by just taking pieces of dirt and sticking a bunch of metal things into the ground.  But about a month ago, they started drilling.  The planet hasn't been the same since … They're destroying it.  We started to fight back, but there's- there's so many of them. We've lost so many people, Adora, and now Starla's–" Jewelstar starts to tear up, choking on his words.  He clears his throat before continuing, "We've managed to get the rest of our troops and families out from under their radar for now, but we don't know how much longer we can hide.  Please tell me there's something you can do to help, Adora."</p><p>Adora stared at the screen, completely speechless.  There was a sort of nausea that was building up inside of her that she tried desperately to force down.</p><p>"You can use magic right, Adora?" Jewelstars words cut through the silence. "You can help us?"</p><p>Adora swallows hard, getting a grip over herself.  She turns to Bow then Glimmer.  She doesn't say anything aloud, but her eyes convey her thoughts clearly.  They both nod firmly back at Adora.</p><p>"Jewelstar, we will do anything we can to help. We'll leave as soon as we can."  Adora's words were clear and confident.  </p><p>The expression on Adora's face alerted Catra.  Her eyes dilated as she watched Adora stand, stoic and collected, answering the call to help.  She could see, in that moment, that Adora truly was always destined to be a beacon of hope.</p><p>"Adora … thank you. Everyone, thank you."  </p><p>"Just hang in there, Jewelstar," Adora says, her face filled with worry.</p><p>Jewelstar nods affirmingly before closing the communication line.</p><p>"Before you teleported here, I recorded his exact location," Entrapta says. "If my calculations are correct, and I'm pretty sure they are, with the new improvements I made to Darla, we should be able to get there in roughly four days."</p><p>"That's a lot of days," Adora responds pensively, "but it will have to work." She turns to address the rest of her training group, "Everyone get ready.  Glimmer get everyone in the War Room.  We are heading out as soon as possible."</p><p>Glimmer nods assertively and grabs Bow and Catra's wrists next to her.  She looks around the group, giving them a knowing glance to do the same.  Once everyone is connected, she shuts her eyes and teleports them all back to Bright Moon, and they begin their preparations.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Adora stood from her seat at the War Room table.  She looked around at all the faces before her.  It was the same group of people as the last time Adora addressed the Princess Alliance about the First Ones. This moment would likely be the last time she would see some of their faces for an unforeseeable amount of time.  It left a certain melancholy in her that affected the tenor of her voice as she began to speak.<p>"King Micah," Adora's voice quivered, "I know you disapprove of this but–"</p><p>"Adora," Micah abruptly interrupts her, "I would have spent the rest of my life on Beast Island if it weren't for you."  </p><p>Adora turns towards King Micah, her expression puzzled.</p><p>"I have been able to rejoin my kingdom and my daughter," King Micah continues. "I have been able to fight to save our world- our planet from a force I could have never imagined in my wildest nightmares.  I should have listened and trusted and believed in you when you first brought this to my attention, and for that, I am sincerely sorry.  Although I can't go with you, you and everyone who chooses to go, you all have my support.  And should you need anything, I'll do my best to supply it."  Micha's eyes were earnest and passionate as he spoke.</p><p>His words brought a particular strength to Adora.  She smiled widely at the king before saying, "Thank you so much, King Micah, for your words of encouragement."  "I mean I had a whole speech planned out too, but uh, yours was- yours was good," she mumbled in hushed laughter.</p><p>"Adora," this time Mermista stood up. "I- I'm sorry, but I can't go either." Her face saddens as she breaks eye contact with Adora. "When I first met you, Salineas was practically empty because the gate was falling apart.  With so many people and families returning to Salineas now that the Horde's gone, I- I can't leave my people. There's too much going on, and I'm the only heir so … just know that … a moment won't pass where I won't be wishing I was fighting with you guys, especially since you're going to like an all water planet or whatever.  I could have really shown the First Ones the <i>true</i> power of Sea-Ra."</p><p>A single tear drops from Adora's eye as she chuckles, "Thanks, Mermista."  </p><p>"As much as I want to go, Adora, I'm also the only heir to the throne, and while things are more stable than ever in the Kingdom of Snows, leaving my kingdom right now … it poses too much of a risk. I'm so sorry." Frosta hung her head after she delivered her words.</p><p>"No, Frosta, don't apologise, it's okay.  Your kingdom needs you.  Thank you all for your kind words and support." Adora sighs before leaning on the table and debriefing the group on their mission.</p><p>"Right now, we have the element of surprise," she explains. "As far as we know the First Ones don't know who we are and what we're capable of.  Entrapta confirmed that all the First Ones' communication tech on Etheria was compromised by Horde Prime's virus and was shut down when the heart was destroyed.  We should be a black dot on their map for now.  That said, once we get into the Aquaria galaxy, we are going to use Catra and Melog to cloak us, allowing us to safely enter Aquarii and get as close to the Star Sibling's location as possible without being detected."</p><p>As Adora spoke, Entrapta's models of Aquarii played out as holograms over the table. "Once we get to the Star Sibling's location, Glimmer and Melog will put up a protective illusion barrier, similar to what we used during Horde Prime's attack."</p><p>The hologram zooms in through the planet's crust going towards a model of a First Ones' heart device. "If they are planning what I think they are, they are trying to build a heart – similar to the one on Etheria and Krytis. We'll send periodic teams using Catra and Melog to keep us hidden to do as much surveillance as possible.  Once we know for sure what they have planned, we'll sneak in, undetected, and we'll destroy it."</p><p>In front of everyone, the hologram depiction blows up into tiny pieces.</p><p>"Adora, it's a well thought out plan, but, how are you going to destroy the heart without She-Ra?" Casta asks, looking deeply concerned.</p><p>"We thought about that, Entrapta?"</p><p>"The data that I was able to collect just before the Heart of Etheria was destroyed when my servers retro-downloaded massive amounts of data from Horde Prime's servers, suggests that the Heart functions like a capsule," Entrapta explains. "The capsule only responds to a First Ones' tech signature, or magic, in the instance of She-Ra.  However, suppose I can use a small magical signature from Adora and possibly magnify it using the planet's core radiation.  In that case, it might be strong enough to break through the capsule and destabilise the magical energy within it, causing it to shatter."</p><p>"Uh, I feel like there were a lot of hypotheticals in there," Mermista states, putting her weight on her elbows and gesturing towards Entrapta.</p><p>"Well, we also have the option of blasting it to pieces with as much magic as we can," Entrapta adds. "It might take longer than using a First Ones' signature, <i>but</i>, it could still be effective." </p><p>"Still a hypothetical," Mermista sighs.</p><p>"Unfortunately," Adora chimes in, "hypotheticals are our best shot right now."  "Without being able to rely on She-Ra, we are going to need to find other ways to win as we go along.  From my dreams, and from what Jewelstar has confirmed, the First Ones are incredibly powerful.  They move like a unit. They're fast, and strong, and have hardly any weaknesses–"</p><p>"They have one," Catra whispers aloud to herself.  This was the first time Catra had ever spoken up in the War Room, and the whole room looked at Catra in somewhat of a shock.  Catra was taken aback by the sudden attention.  She didn't mean to say her thought out loud.</p><p>"Uh … well, my guess is … they are going around planets trying to harvest magic because they don't have enough.  Horde Prime destroyed Eternia.  I know because I saw- … without a planet of their own, the First Ones are slowly weakening.  I don't know exactly what that means we do, or how we exploit that weakness, but, it's weakness nonetheless."</p><p>Everyone stared blankly at Catra at her explanation.</p><p>"Thanks for finally sharing with the class," Glimmer says sarcastically.</p><p>"Hey, I've explained the stuff about magic connections before," Catra says, leaning back into her chair and folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>"Well, regardless, it doesn't change much," Adora puts forth. "I've seen them fight, and by the looks of the rebels on Aquarii, even if they are losing She-Ra like I am, they are still incredibly powerful somehow.  And we won't know how until we get more information."</p><p>"With this plan and Darla fully stocked and ready to go, we'll be heading out very early tomorrow morning. I don't want to waste any more time." Adora looks out at her friends around the table.  She fills with feelings of sadness and happiness, fear and courage.  It was perplexing, but it stoked a fire in her.</p><p>Suddenly a knock at the door startles everyone in the room.  The door slowly opens, and there's a moment before anyone passes through it.</p><p>"Adora!" Swiftwind shouts from the door.  His body only partially through the opening.</p><p>"Swiftwind!" Adora shouts in return and runs to her steed. "Wha- where have you been?"</p><p>"Well, I was travelling across Etheria, liberating horses – as I do – when I started to feel so … so weird." Swiftwind hangs his head as he speaks. "I- I can't fly anymore, Adora." He enters the room entirely, showing his whole body.  His large wings had significantly reduced in size.  They appeared weak and frail. </p><p>"What," Adora gasps, "Swiftwind, no."</p><p>"And I've always been connected to you through our sacred bond, but … suddenly it felt so hard to tap into.  It was like there were so many of you, but I couldn't tell where you were. I've been trying to get back to Bright Moon ever since but … not being able to fly, it's taken me a long time."</p><p>Adora takes Swiftwind into a deep hug.  She quickly catches him up on everything that's been happening since the last time she saw him a few days after the Heart of Etheria.  All the events on Krytis, her dreams, and their training.</p><p>"I knew this had something to do with space. It's always something to do with space." Swiftwind squints his eyes at his words.</p><p>"I know a spaceship is no place for a horse, so, I think it's best if you stay here.  Keep everyone safe."</p><p>Swiftwind brushes his head against Adora's, shutting his eyes tightly to take in the warmth and love of their embrace.</p><p>"I believe in you, Adora.  Always."</p><p>"Thanks, Swifty.  And don't worry; I'll find out how to get your wings back, okay? I'll make sure of it."</p><p>Bow rises from his seat and walks over to Adora and Swiftwind, placing a hand on Adora's shoulder. "Adora," he says softly, "the sun is starting to set, we should probably finish packing."</p><p>Adora nods and lifts herself out of the embrace.  She turns to look at the War Room table once more.  The faces of all the people she has fought alongside look back at her, once again, giving her courage.</p><p>The rest of Best Friend Squad joined Adora at her side in the front of the room.  Catra could sense the emotions rising in Adora, and she too placed a hand on Adora's free shoulder, reassuring her. </p><p>King Micah was next to rise from his chair.  He approaches Adora calmly, and fervently takes her into a hug.  </p><p>"Stay strong, Adora," he whispered to her. "And please watch out for my little girl."</p><p>Adora nods in response, knowing her voice wouldn't be strong enough to carry her words.  King Micah lifts from Adora and moves to Catra at her side.  He takes Catra into a hug as well, whispering something into her ear that Adora couldn't quite make out.</p><p>Aunt Casta and Juliet were next after Micah.  She had remained somewhat composed during the meeting, but now Aunt Casta had dissolved into a flurry of emotion. "Adora, sweetie, be safe, be smart, take care of others, but also let others take care of you," Casta manages to say through her tears.  She places her hand on Adora's cheek and looks at her with a soft expression.  </p><p>"Don't worry, Aunt Casta, I'll make sure we all make it back safe," Adora responded.  Castaspella nodded and ran her hand over Adora's hair poof before turning and making her way down the line to Catra.  Juliet, who was usually quiet and reserved, firmly took Adora's forearm into a warrior's handshake. "You're strong, Adora. Don't forget that." Juliet pulled on Adora's arm and brought her into a hug, wrapping her arm around Adora. "Thank you, General," Adora stutters in shock.  Juliet let go and nodded at Adora before moving onto Catra.</p><p>Frosta and Sea Hawk approached Adora next, taking her into a hug. "I would have loved to sail a spaceship," Sea Hawk says, pulling away from the hug, "but sadly, my destiny is on the seas here on Etheria."</p><p>"I know, Sea Hawk, we will certainly miss your shanties," Adora chuckles.</p><p>"If that's the case let me record some, I have a new one I've been working on, listen … <i>OH</i>–"</p><p>"Sea Hawk, not now," Mermista interjects, placing her hand on Sea Hawk's shoulder.</p><p>"But honey-bear?" Sea Hawk pleads, pouting at Mermista.</p><p>"We can record something later and give it to them before they go, okay?" Mermista says in a voice so quiet only Sea Hawk could hear.  Sea Hawk's eyes light up with excitement, and he nods vigorously before moving on to hug Catra and the others down the line.</p><p>"I- I really wish I was going with you all," Mermista says, standing before Adora.</p><p>"It's okay, Mermista," Adora says, taking her hands and placing them on both of Mermista's arms. "You have an important duty to fill here. You're doing the right thing."</p><p>Mermista nods and allows Adora to bring her into a tight hug.  Before Adora could pull away, Mermista brings her arms from her sides and pulls Adora closer, hugging her as tight as she could for a moment before releasing her.  </p><p>Adora was a bit shocked by Mermista's reaction.  She had never seen Mermista this emotional.</p><p>Mermista turned from Adora and moved right past Catra and onto Glimmer who was next.  In passing, Mermista put in a great deal of effort to afford Catra's gaze.  Catra opened her mouth, to at least say the words goodbye, but quickly shut it, feeling a sense of guilt take over.</p><p>Once everyone had gone down the line, the room broke into smaller groups, saying more elaborate and lengthy goodbyes.  Micah approached Glimmer from behind, tapping her lightly on the shoulder and directing her to the side. </p><p>"Glimmer, I want you to have this," Micah says, handing her his staff.</p><p>"No, Dad, I can't–"</p><p>"You were using it while I was gone, right?  Trust me; you'll get more use out of it out there than I will here."</p><p>He hands her the staff and hugs her tightly. "I know we haven't had a lot of time to rekindle a father-daughter relationship, but just know that I love you more than anything in this world.  In this universe.  And I am so proud of you, baby girl."</p><p>Glimmer opens her mouth to speak, but her father pulled her in even tighter, causing her to go silent.  The hug filled her with such warmth that for a moment, it felt as if her mother was on the other side of her, and she was locked between their embrace.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Catra was the only one to notice Mermista leave the War Room on her own, and she decided that now would be the moment to break her silence with Mermista finally.<p>Once in the hallway, Catra jogged after Mermista. "Hey, Mermista, wait I wanted to say- I just wanted to make sure I said–"</p><p>"Catra," Mermista interrupts, "I don't want to hear your excuses or apology, or anything from you." Mermista doesn't turn to address Catra.  She keeps her head low in the opposite direction and says, "Everyone else may have forgiven and accepted you, even Glimmer may have forgiven you, but I haven't.  Because I can't, and I don't have to.  So keep whatever apology you've neglected to tell me to yourself."</p><p>Catra's eyes widened with shock at Mermista's words but then softened, accepting the fact that it was undoubtedly what she deserved.  She opened her mouth to speak again but closed it.  Her ears turned down and back on the side of her head, and she just nodded at Mermista, turning away in silence.</p><p>"Just- ugh," Mermista sighs, turning only her head towards Catra, "I don't care what you do … just make sure everyone gets back safe."</p><p>Catra's ears flick at the sound of Mermista's words.  She turns just enough to see Mermista fully.  She closes her eyes slowly and nods firmly before heading back to the door of the War Room.</p><p>Once everyone was back in the War Room, a few more planning sessions continued, then bag packing commenced, and goodbyes were said over and over.  Eventually, the group was ready to board Darla and set off.</p><p>Once inside the command room, Entrapta quickly makes her way to the control panel, clicking various keys and buttons.  Scorpia drops her bags upon entering and looks around the ship in awe.  Entrapta had made several upgrades to the interior of the ship.  There were new metal linings everywhere that sparkled.  Bright, fancy wires ran along the walls.  Lights and buttons flashed from the control panel.  The ship looked utterly brand new.</p><p>"Woah-ho-hoo, Entrapta, you've really outdone yourself," Scorpia says, turning around in circles looking at all the equipment. "This looks like a totally different ship than the last time I was in here."</p><p>"I didn't know you've been in here before," Perfuma says, entering the room a few seconds later and dropping her bags next to Scorpia.</p><p>Catra, who had been standing next to Entrapta, studying the controls, quickly turns to Scorpia.  She shoots a glare that screamed 'shut it' across the room to Scorpia.</p><p>"Right, right, you know what, I'm realising …  it …  was … a dream.  Right, a dream.  I have had a <i>dream</i> about being on this ship. Haha, funny how dreams can be so, you know, realistic, you think they're memories, ha."</p><p>Catra rolls her eyes and looks back to the control panel where Entrapta was still busy clicking away. "But it does look like you made a lot of changes," she says, leaving the control panel and following a trail of wires that glowed like a rainbow along the walls. "What do these do," she asks as she takes her finger to touch the soft fibres.</p><p>"Those are fibre orelian optics!" Entrapta shouts, looking up from the panel. "I replaced all the previous wiring with fibre optics because it enhances signal conductivity 40-fold!  I also added rare tymitian lining to replace all the old, rusted metal.  I enhanced the intercom system so that–" She presses a button and speaks into the control panel. "–<i><b>the sound quality is better</b></i>."  Entrapta's voice reverberated around the command room and echoed out into the hall in response.</p><p>"That's not all," she continues. "Darla is now ready for warp speed, but I'll spare you the details of that. Oh! And lastly, this." She places a small, rather cute, robot figurine on the control panel.</p><p>"What does that do?" Catra asks a little confused.</p><p>"Oh, nothing I just think it's cute," Entrapta replies patting the robot on the head.</p><p>Adora was the last on the ship.  She closed the ship's doors and dropped her bags at the entry of the command room.  She sent a knowing nod to Entrapta, who pressed some buttons on the control panel, causing the ship to begin to rise.</p><p>"Oh, we're moving, we're moving!" Scorpia shouted elated while looking out the window. </p><p>Perfuma giggled at Scorpia's words and pulled on her shoulder.  Scorpia turned towards her, placing an arm on Perfuma's back, steadying her while she leaned in to kiss her.  </p><p>Netossa and Spinnerella, watching the two girls, leaned closer to each other, and rested their heads on one another.  </p><p>Adora, having also witnessed and adored the sweet scene, cleared her throat after a minute to gather everyone's attention.  The group stopped what they were doing and approached Adora – all except Entrapta.</p><p>"First of all, I want to say thank you to all.  I know I've said it numerous times, but this is a dangerous journey we have ahead of us.  I know we have made outstanding progress.  And that is in part thanks to you Entrapta, Scorpia, Perfuma, Netossa, and Spinnerella, for joining us.  But we still need to keep in the back of our minds that, despite how far we've come in the past week, we are still facing a lot of unknowns.  The First Ones, however they ended up back in our universe, are incredibly experienced with war and conquering, it means that we must–"</p><p>"Warp speed!" Entrapta shouts from her spot at the panel, clearly having heard nothing that Adora had said.</p><p>"What? Warp speed?" Adora asks.</p><p>"Hold onto something!" Entrapta yells bracing herself on the panel.</p><p>"What?" Bow and Glimmer shout at the same time, resorting to holding on to each other.</p><p>As the ship enters warp speed, those who did not have something to hold onto were forced hard against the back wall.  Adora, Catra, Melog, Bow, and Glimmer were the only victims to the speed change.  </p><p>After a minute, the ship normalised and the five slowly slide into a pile on the ground.</p><p>"Entrapta we might need an earlier warning next time, okay?" Bow says, rubbing his head and pulling Glimmer up from the ground.</p><p>Adora looked out of the window once she was back on her feet and noticed that the stars looked like lines around the ship. "Are we still–" She begins to say.</p><p>"Travelling at lightyear speed? Yes, we are.  But I built stabilisation units that normalise the cabin environment." Entrapta answered Adora's question without looking up from her controls.</p><p>"Right," Adora sounds in response and turns back to the group, trying to remember where she left off.  </p><p>"Well I- I forgot what I was going to say, but, just be careful everyone, and thank you.  You have no idea how much this means to me."</p><p>Spinnerella was first at Adora's side, wrapping an arm around her, next was Perfuma, then Netossa, then the entire group formed a circle and hugged Adora.  There was a murmur of overlapping voices, all following the same sentiment: There's nowhere they would rather be.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Terra stood in front of her general's door and performed her usual ritual.  She arranged her papers, checked her reflection, and cleared her throat before knocking on the general's door ahead of her.<p>"Come in."</p><p>"General Araina, I have–"</p><p>As Terra looked up at her general, she could see Araina's hand on top of a black, metal hexagonal prism.  Araina lifted her hand and opened her eyes, revealing her glowing blue eyes that faded back to their usual dark-blue tint.</p><p>"Yes?" The general asked, her tone growing in annoyance.</p><p>"I have news from Intel, they spotted a ship leaving Etheria's atmosphere," Terra explains. "At closer inspection, it appears to be an old Eternian model, dating back thousands of years, with several modifications.  Intel estimates they will arrive at our galaxy in three days."</p><p>Araina chuckles lowly and rises from her chair.  She makes her way over to the window in her office, peering out at the stars.  </p><p>"Thank you, Lieutenant, you've done well," she responds without turning back to Terra. "Tell Intel to not let that ship out of their sight and to have a fleet prepared to greet them once they cross intergalactic lines."</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>Terra pauses before turning to leave the office, expecting Araina to face her.  But Araina doesn't move from her spot at the window.  She just begins to smile at her reflection in the glass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>